C'était hier
by Darling Cherry
Summary: Hermione est la correspondante française de Ginny. Celle-ci l'accueil peu avant la fin des vacances pour qu'elle finisse ses études à Poudlard. Mais Hermione cache de nombreux secrets, notamment à propos de sa famille et d'autre personnes ...
1. Prologue

**C'était hier.**

**Prologue**

Tout en faisant sa valise, Hermione Granger réfléchissait à sa vie et notamment son passé. Un an. Il lui avait fallu un an pour se remettre d'une sombre histoire de garçon. A chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, elle avait mal au cœur. Mais aujourd'hui elle s'obligea à ne plus y penser, elle allait enfin revoir sa correspondante anglaise Ginny Weasley. Voilà 2 ans qu'elles s'envoyaient des lettres. Elles s'étaient vues l'année dernière pendant les vacances, mais c'était très bref. Désormais Hermione et elle allaient pouvoir se voir tous les jours car Hermione allait passer sa dernière année d'études à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Auparavant elle étudiait à Beaubâton, en France, son pays d'origine, mais elle voulait changer de vie et elle s'était donc tournée vers sa meilleure amie Ginny qui fut très heureuse de la nouvelle. Elle angoissait un peu à l'idée d'arriver seulement en dernière année, de devoir faire ses preuves devant des élèves qui se connaissaient déjà depuis plusieurs années, mais lors de leur rendez-vous, le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait expliqué qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis et que tout se passerai bien.

Hermione boucla ses valises et descendit au rez-de-chaussée rejoindre ses parents. Etant moldus, ils préféraient emmener leur fille en voiture jusqu'au Terrier. Entre eux et Hermione, l'ambiance était un peu tendue. Car si Hermione avait choisi Poudlard, ce n'était pas seulement parce que sa meilleure amie s'y trouvait. En effet le jour de ses 17 ans, elle avait reçue une lettre anonyme qui lui annonçait que les parents moldus qui l'avaient élevée n'étaient pas ses vrais parents. Quel choc ce fut pour elle. 17 ans de sa vie étaient balayés dans une simple lettre. Mais le plus grand choc pour elle était le nom de ses vrais parents. Potter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIING !_

« J'arrive ! » cria une jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante. Ginny courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du Terrier afin de l'ouvrir et laisser entrer son amie correspondante française.

« Hermione ! Te voilà enfin, j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! Comment vas-tu ? »S'enquit Ginny.

Face à elle se tenait Hermione, une grande jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés et brun acajou. Elle était fine avec des formes là où il fallait, musclé et sans aucun doute magnifique. La fin des vacances d'été lui avait laissé un bronzage parfait. Sa tenue était simple : un jean clair avec un débardeur blanc ajoutés à des sandales et près d'elle deux grosses valises étaient posées.

« Je vais bien merci Ginny, mais le voyage a été long et éprouvant. Je suis ENFIN arrivée ! lui répondit Hermione. Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Un an et demi ça a été long !! Heureusement que les lettres existent s'exclama-t-elle.

Moi aussi je suis heureuse ! Alors toujours aussi belle ! Je suis sur qu'avec un sac poubelle tu seras canon ! plaisanta Ginny.

Arrête de dire ça ! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es très jolie aussi ! »

Hermione savais bien qu'elle était jolie et elle était très heureuse que la nature l'ai autant gâtée. Mais le regard des autres la mettait mal à l'aise. Auparavant ça ne la gênait pas du tout, mais des événements dramatiques avec ce garçon avaient changé la donne. Bien sur elle se mettait toujours en valeur, mais elle était beaucoup moins confiante qu'avant.

« Aller viens, on va poser tes valises dans ma chambre et on rejoindra la famille après. Tout le monde est dehors et maman a très envie de te revoir. Et puis tu vas enfin rencontrer Harry !!!! S'extasia Ginny

Très bien, allons-y ! »

« Harry Potter, se dit-elle tout en montant l'escalier qui menait aux chambres, je vais enfin rencontrer la seule personne qui reste de ma famille »…

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Harry discutaient tout les deux dans le jardin. Le soleil brillait haut dans le soleil et ils avaient décidé d'en profiter.

« Tu vas voir, Hermione est une fille super sympa ! Et puis canon par-dessus le marché…

Ron ! Rigola Harry, tu es incorrigible ! Sache que je ne cherche personne pour le moment. N'oublie pas que tant que Voldemort est vivant, je ne veux pas mettre la vie d'une fille que j'aime.

Tu sais, tu pourrais rester célibataire toute ta vie à ce train là, souffla Ron

Dis pas ça s'teuplais. C'est déjà dur pour moi, n'en rajoute pas.

Désolé. Dis-donc, elles en mettent du temps les filles !

Ce sont des filles Ron, répondit Harry. »

Alors qu'elles descendaient les marches, la voix de madame Weasley retentit dans la maison

« Ginny! Hermione!

Bonjour Madame Weasley, la salua Hermione.

Je t'ai dis de m'appeller Molly, voyons ! Viens, suis moi, j'ai préparé un bon goûter pour ta venue, dit-elle en allant à la cuisine.

Il ne fallait pas vous sa…

Taratata ! La coupa Molly, Ron, les Jumeaux, Harry, veneeeeezzzzz ! »

Ron, Fred, George et Harry entrèrent alors dans la cuisine…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ron, Fred, George et Harry entrèrent alors dans la cuisine…

« Saluuuut Hermione, s'écrièrent Fred et George avec entrain, suivit de Ron.

-Salut les garçons, répondit Hermione tout en les serrant dans ses bras, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Puis se tournant vers Harry, je devine que tu es Harry Potter, Ginny m'a beaucoup parler de toi ! En bien ne t'inquiète pas ! s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione.

-Oui j'espère. Mais je peux aussi être méchant, plaisanta-t-il. »

Il souria à Hermione. Ron n'avait pas tort, elle était très belle. Mais Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour Ginny. Malheureusement par les temps qui courent, il valait mieux éviter de s'engager dans une relation.

« Alors, comme ça tu viens de France ? demanda Harry à Hermione. J'ai toujours adoré visiter Paris. C'est aussi beau qu'on le raconte ? »

C'est ainsi que la conversation commença. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Harry s'installèrent à l'extérieur pour profiter du soleil.

« Alors, parler moi un peu comment ça se passe dans votre école. Parce que Ginny m'a expliqué dans les grandes lignes mais je n'ai rien compris ! confessa Hermione.

-Mais non c'est tout simple ! s'exclama George

-En fait, les élèves sont répartis dans différentes maisons qui représentent notre trait de caractère le plus important, dit Fred

-Il existe 4 maisons : Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Serpentard accueil les élèves rusés, Poufsouffle les élèves sérieux et travailleurs, Serdaigle les élèves plein de sagesse. Nous nous sommes à Griffondor, qui accueil les élèves courageux, continua Ron.

-Très bien, je comprends mieux maintenant. Mais moi je vais où? s'inquiéta Hermione

-On ne sait pas encore, tu passeras le test dans le train pour aller à l'école, lui répondit Ginny.

-J'espère être avec vous en tout cas.

-Nous aussi mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu le seras, lui assura Ginny. »

Les jeunes sorciers continuèrent à discuter ensemble tout l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée. Hermione se sentait chez elle. Ses « parents » lui manquaient, mais elle voulait des réponses. Et elle ne pouvait les trouver qu'ici.

Vers minuit, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain ils feraient quelques parties de Quidditch et les filles voulaient aller faire du shopping.

En se couchant, Hermione demanda à Ginny :

« Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas des vues sur Harry ?

-Moiiiii ? Maiis … euh non pas… pas du tout ! Pour… pourquoi cette euhhh question ? bégaya Ginny, ce qui fit éclater de rire Hermione.

-C'est bon ma puce t'es grillée.

-Mince. Oui bon soit. Et alors ? grogna Ginny.

-C'était juste une question. Bonne nuit Ginny, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça. »

_A suivre ..._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le mois d'Août était déjà bien avancé lorsque Hermione et ses amis reçurent leurs lettres de Poudlard avec la liste des fournitures.

« Il est écrit que je serai soumise au test du Choixpeau Magique dans le train en allant à Poudlard, dit-elle.

Super, au moins tu ne le feras pas devant toute l'école. Ton arrivée sera discrète, lui répondit Ron.

Il faut aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Harry. Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui, nous n'avons rien de prévu.

Oui tu as raison, répondit Hermione, ainsi nous pourrons aussi faire un peu de shopping avant la rentrée ! »

Ils passèrent donc la journée au Chemin de Traverse et purent acheter leurs fournitures. Tandis que les filles étaient dans les magasins de vêtements, Harry et Ron flânaient dans les rues de Londres et dans le magasin spécial Quidditch.

Hermione n'avait pas parlé à Harry de leur situation et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Devait-elle lui mentir et être juste son ami, ou devait-elle lui avouer la vérité ? C'est une semaine avant la rentrée qu'elle finit par se résoudre à tout lui dire.

« Harry ? Je peux te parler s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle.

Oui bien sur, il suivit Hermione jusque dans la chambre de celle-ci. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ce n'est pas grave j'espère, s'inquiéta-t-il ?

Non, enfin je ne sais pas c'est à toi de voir…

Hermione tu me fais vraiment peur là tu sais ?

Excuse moi, lui dit-elle, mais c'est un peu délicat, tu devrais t'asseoir. Voilà, avant de venir ici tu sais que j'habitais en France.

Oui oui, dit-il.

Ne me coupe pas s'il te plaît. Bien, avant de venir j'ai appris par mes parents moldus que j'avais été adopté. Mais ce n'est pas tout, ils m'ont donné un acte de naissance… Elle marqua une pause et prit une grande respiration. Sur cet acte, il était écrit que James et Lily Potter étaient mes parents. Harry… tu es mon frère…

Silence radio. Harry était bouche bée. Ailleurs. Hermione avait les yeux plein de larmes et les retenait tant bien que mal. « Je n'aurai pas dû », se disait-elle. Après 2 minutes de silence Harry dit :

« J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Bien sur. »

Il sortit de la chambre et les larmes d'Hermione jaillirent. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit la vérité ? Elle se dit qu'elle avait tout gâché.Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry revint dans la chambre en trombe :

« COMMENT TU PEUX DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ?! TU DEBARQUES COMME CA ET TU PENSES QUE JE VAIS TE CROIRE ? TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE OU QUOI ? cria Harry avec dégout. COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QUE PERSONNE NE CONNAISSE TON EXISTENCE, TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX C'EST ETRE CELEBRE ET ME POURRIR LA …

HARRY ! hurla-t-elle encore plus fort, tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Il faut que tu te calmes ! J'ai des papiers qui prouvent ce que je viens de te dire. Prend-les et lit-les.

Qu'est ce qui me dit que se ne sont pas des faux papiers ? demanda-t-il furibond.

Franchement rien. Mais il y a tout. J'ai fait des recherches qui démontrent notre lien de parenté.

Mais comment se fait-il que personne ne le sache ? interrogea Harry qui redevenait calme.

Ces papiers sont secrets. Ils étaient dans le coffre de mes parents moldus, a priori, James et Lily savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et m'ont confié à ces moldus avec les papiers. Ecoute, lit les papiers. Je ne te demande pas de me reconnaître en tant que sœur mais tout ce que je veux c'est que tu connaisses la vérité. Même si elle fait mal.

Très bien. Et les autres ? demanda Harry en parlant de Ron, Ginny et le reste des sorciers.

On est pas obligé d'en parler.

OK. »

Et il sortit de la pièce sans un mot.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain de la dispute, Harry ignora Hermione au petit-déjeuner ce qui n'échappa pas aux autres personnes présentes, telle que Ron…

« Ils vous arrivent quoi là au juste ? leur demanda-t-il en les regardant suspicieux.

-Rien, rien c'est bon, répondit Hermione comme si de rien n'était.

-Hermione m'a juste dit qu'elle aimait le rugby, un sport moldu, ce que je trouve complètement ridicule… fit Harry, pour trouver une « bonne » excuse.

-Chacun ses goûts, répliqua-t-elle pour mettre fin à la conversation. »

Ils profitèrent de leur dernière semaine de vacances en jouant au Quidditch, bronzant (surtout pour les filles) et en allant se baigner au lac se situant non loin du Terrier. Harry prenait soin à parler le moins possible à Hermione, il n'avait pas encore lu les papiers qu'elle lui avait donnés. Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'elle disait vrai, il n'était plus seul et avait de la famille. Une famille avec un lien de parenté s'entend. Mais ça voulait dire qu'il avait vécu autour d'un secret, ce qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ça avait put rester secret justement ! Il se décida donc à lire les fameux papiers…

Après 5 jours de silence mutuel, Harry se décida à aller parler à Hermione. Il alla donc la rejoindre dans le jardin tandis que celle-ci lisait un livre sur la magie du Moyen-âge (on ne change pas une Hermione =P).

« J'aimerai ta version de l'histoire, dit-il de but en blanc.

-J'en conclu que tu as lu les papiers …

-Peut importe, je veux ta version, la coupa-t-il.

-Très bien. Quand James et Lily apprirent qu'ils allaient être parents, ils étaient très heureux. Plus encore quand ils surent que ce serait des jumeaux. Mais peut après la nouvelle, ils eurent connaissance d'une prophétie qui mettait leur vie et celle de leur futurs enfants en danger. Tu sais de quelle prophétie je parle hein ?! Harry acquiesça. C'est pourquoi, ils décidèrent de confier l'un des deux bébés à des amis moldus qu'ils connaissaient très bien et dont ils avaient entièrement confiance, les personnes qui m'ont élevés. A la naissance, il s'avéra que j'étais plus faible que toi, c'est pourquoi c'est moi qui fus placée dans la famille moldu. Mes parents adoptifs furent donc soumis au Serment Inviolable, avec pour seule condition, de me révéler la vérité à mes 17 ans et de me donner cette lettre, elle montra une lettre dont elle se servait comme marque-page. C'est James et Lily qui me l'ont écrit. Ils t'en ont écrit une aussi, mais elle se trouve dans ton coffre.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas vue ! s'exclama Harry.

-Tu ne l'as pas cherchée étant donné que tu ne connaissais pas son existence. Enfin bref, après mon adoption, James et Lily ont procédés à de nombreux oubliettes pour que mon identité soit cachée de tous sauf de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

-Mais …

-Ils avaient subis un sort spécial, le coupa Hermione. Le but était de leur faire oublier mon existence et qu'ils le sachent quand je réapparaitrais. Au fond d'eux même, ils connaissent la vérité. Mais ne le savent pas.

-C'est compliqué ton affaire ! bougonna Harry

-Oui je sais, rigola Hermione. Mais bon toujours est-il que si je me présente face à eux et que je leurs raconte l'histoire, ils se souviendront de tout. »

Il y eu un moment de silence. Hermione voulait laisser à Harry le temps de digérer l'histoire. « Lui aussi a vécu sur un mensonge, ce n'est pas facile d'avancer après » se disait-elle. Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence.

« Ecoute, je sais que tout ça c'est louche et tout, mais c'est la vérité. Mais surtout, je ne veux pas que tu te forces à m'accepter comme ta sœur, je veux bien que tu me considères juste comme une amie, je comprendrais…

-Tu pourrais m'accompagner à Gringotts, pour aller chercher la lettre de mes parents ? la coupa-t-il.

-Euh, fit-elle, prise au dépourvue. Oui, si c'est ce que tu veux, dit-elle enfin.

-Alors allons-y maintenant, demain c'est la rentrée et je ne veux pas attendre les prochaines vacances. »

Harry était surexcité, comme un enfant dans un parc d'attraction. Il y avait une lettre pour lui de ses parents dans son coffre !

Hermione et lui allèrent donc à Londres dans la banque des sorciers, Gringotts. Après une longue recherche, un cri rompit le silence.

« JE L'AI ! s'exclama Harry.

-Bien, nous devrions rentrer maintenant, suggéra Hermione, les autres doivent se demander où nous sommes et il commence à se faire tard.

-D'acc', de toute manière je la lirais plus tard »

Et ils rentrèrent au Terrier, où tout les Weasley les attendaient, se demandant bien où ils avaient put passer !

« J'ai faim moi ! Et à cause de vous je suis obligé d'attendre ! bougonna Ron

-Oh toi, on ne te changera pas, rigola Harry, si un jour tu me dis que tu n'as pas faim, je crois que c'est quand tu seras mort !

-Et encore, là je suis sur qu'il réussira à nous bassiner encore avec, intervint George.

-Mais laissez-le tranquille, c'est un garçon en pleine croissance notre Ron, dit Hermione.

-MERCI ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! s'exclama Ron en prenant Hermione dans ses bras. »

C'est sur cette note joyeuse que tous se mirent à manger. Ils se couchèrent tôt car le lendemain avait lieu la rentrée.

_A suivre ..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny durent se levés tôt le lendemain afin d'arriver à l'heure à la gare pour la rentrée. Comme toujours, Ron n'était pas près et ils faillirent rater le train pour Poudlard. Tandis que le train démarrait, les nerfs d'Hermione se tendaient. « Où vais-je me retrouver » angoissait-elle.

« Hermione décrispe toi, tu vas voir ça va très bien se passer, la rassura Ginny.

-Je suis une vraie boule de nerfs, d'un côté je veux savoir dans quelle maison je serai mais de l'autre je stress tellement que je pourrais sauter du train… C'est une image Ron tu peux me lâcher ! s'exclama Hermione tandis que Ron prenait son bras pour « l'empêcher de sauter ».

-Je suis pratiquement sur à 100% que tu seras avec nous, t'en fais pas, dit Harry

-J'aimerai être sure comme vous… »

Il se passa plus d'une heure avant qu'un élève de deuxième année ne vienne frapper à la porte du compartiment où ils s'étaient installés.

« Bonjour, dit-il d'une petite voix, le professeur McGonagall demande à Mlle Granger de la rejoindre dans le compartiment des professeurs à l'avant du train.

-C'est moi ! s'exclama Hermione, tu peux m'y accompagner ? Je vous rejoins après, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de ses amis. »

Arrivés à l'avant du train l'élève de deuxième année laissa Hermione face à la porte du compartiment des professeurs. Elle soupira un grand coup avant de frapper.

_TOC TOC TOC_

« Entrez ! fit une voix sèche. »

Hermione entra. Face à elle se tenait une sorcière plutôt âgée, vêtue d'une tenue écossaise rouge absolument immonde. Hermione fit abstraction de la tenue plutôt extravagante de la personne devant elle.

« Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger, vous m'avez demandé de venir.

-Oui, bonjour, je suis le professeur McGonagall, se présenta la femme qui se tenait devant Hermione. Je suis professeur de métamorphose et directrice de la maison des Griffondor. Vous savez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai fait demander, s'enquit la vieille femme.

-Oui, pour ma répartition, répondit Hermione.

-Bien. Veuillez mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête, dit McGonagall d'une voix ferme. »

Hermione s'exécuta malgré son angoisse grandissante. Soudain une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête.

_Tiens… Une nouvelle élève qui arrive en 7ème année… Intéressant… Tu as vécu beaucoup de chose pour ton âge… De tes blessures tu puises ton courage et ta force… Tu ne te laisses pas faire et tu fais savoir ce que tu veux… Toutes ces épreuves t'ont marquées plus que tu ne le laisses paraître… Mais tu t'es entourée des bonnes personnes… Je sais où t'envoyer…_

_GRIFFONDOR !_ cria le Choixpeau.

« Bienvenue dans ma maison et à Poudlard Miss Granger, lui dit McGonagall avec un sourire. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis »

Hermione sortit du compartiment, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit quelques pas et se cogna contre quelqu'un.

« Oh ! Excuse moi, je ne faisais pas attention, fit-elle précipitamment.

-La prochaine fois tâche de faire attention, fit un garçon avec une voix dure. »

Hermione leva les yeux et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle aurait reconnu ses cheveux blonds au milieu d'une foule.

**Flash Back :**

"Salut, je suis Drago Malfoy, fit le garçon qui se tenait face à elle.

-Salut, moi c'est Hermione Granger.

-Tu restes combien de temps ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Deux semaines et toi ?

-Pareil ! s'exclama Drago avec un sourire. Ca te dit une partie de volley avec mes amis ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Hermione en lui rendant son sourire.

Deux semaines plus tard…

-Dray, je ne veux pas partir, tu vas trop me manquer… dit Hermione d'une petite voix

-Mon cœur, moi non plus je ne veux pas partir, mais on se voix cet été d'accord ?

-Mais c'est trop long, couina Hermione

-Alors profitons de cette dernière soirée…

**Fin Flash Back.**

« Quelle charmante créature, elle doit être nouvelle étant donné que je ne la connais pas », se dit Drago en détaillant Hermione. Elle portait un pantalon blanc avec des chaussures légèrement compensées et une chemise ample serrée à la taille par une ceinture.

-Je suis Drago Malfoy, dit-il à Hermione.

-Je sais, répondit-elle.

-Ah bon ? fit Drago, prit au dépourvu, comment se fait-il que je ne me souvienne pas d'une si belle fille ?

-Tu t'en souviendras tôt ou tard ne t'en fait pas. »

Et Hermione s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses amis dans son compartiment sous le regard étonné de Drago.

_A suivre ..._


	7. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde, je voudrais avant tout m'excuser de mon retard, j'ai été débordé ces temps ci, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien posté avant aujourd'hui. En tout cas j'espère que l'histoire vous plait, si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas ! Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

La fin du voyage se fit sans encombre. A la nouvelle de l'arrivée de Hermione à Griffondor, Ron, Ginny et Harry lui sautèrent dans les bras en criant de joie. Ils se doutaient bien que ça allait se passer ainsi, mais le Choixpeau était tellement imprévisible. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que nos 4 élèves arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione était fascinée par ce petit village. Mais elle le fut encore plus lorsque, dans les calèches qui les emmenaient, elle aperçut enfin Poudlard et ses hautes tours.

« Whouaaaa » fut le seul mot qu'elle put exprimer.

« Impressionnant hein ? frima Ron. Nous ça fait 7 ans donc on est habitué tu vois ?

- Si seulement tu avais put voir ta tête Ron à ton arrivée en 1ère année, plaisanta Harry.

- Oui bon… rétorqua-t-il, tu étais pareil je te rappelle !

- Oui mais je l'assume Ron ! Nuance.

- Cessez de vous chamailler comme des gosses, les réprimanda Ginny.

- Oui maman… bougonna Ron.

- Quelles sont ces créatures qui tirent les calèches ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

- Des sombrals, répondit Harry, mais comment se fait-il que tu puisses les voir ?

- Vous ne les voyez pas ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Moi oui, dit Harry, mais Ron et Ginny non. Les seules personnes à les voir sont ceux qui ont vécu une expérience avec la Mort…

- Oh, fit seulement Hermione.

- Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Oui oui ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Hermione un pâle sourire aux lèvres après un moment de silence, on ferait mieux de descendre, il me semble que nous sommes arrivé… »

Ils descendirent chacun leur tour de la calèche. Ginny aurait juré avoir vu une ombre passer sur le visage de sa meilleure amie au moment où Harry avait expliqué le phénomène avec les sombrals. Elle, qui une minute avant souriait des bêtises de Ron et lui, s'était tout à coup refermée sur elle-même. Mais cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. A présent, Hermione paraissait songeuse, plongée dans ses pensée. Ginny se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle découvre ce qu'elle cachait…

* * *

Ils étaient tous assis à la table des Griffondor et la répartition des 1ères années avait eu lieu. Dumbledore se leva de son siège et le silence se fit dans la salle.

« Avant que vous ne vous mettiez à manger, je voudrais tout d'abord souhaiter la bienvenue aux élèves de 1ère année. Ensuite, je voudrai aussi vous signaler que cette année, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève française en 7ème année, je vous présente Hermione Granger, qui a été choisit par la maison Griffondor. »

Sous le regard de tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle, Hermione dû se lever, malgré ses joues en feu. Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé retentit du côté de la table des Serpentards. Drago regardait Hermione avec des yeux écarquillés. Enfin elle se rassit.

« Bien. Je sens que vous avez tout très envie de manger, alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! Bon appétit à toutes et à tous, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres »

Comme à son habitude, Ron se jeta sur la nourriture, mais pour une fois Ginny n'y fit pas attention. Elle savait que le verre cassé par Malfoy n'avait rien d'anodin.

« Hermione, tu connais Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle.

- Malfoy ? Pas personnellement non, fit-elle innocemment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que son père était un Mangemort et qu'il est à présent en prison. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour savoir. J'ai cru que tu le connaissais, dit-elle en scrutant le visage de sa meilleure amie. »

Hermione détestait mentir ses amis. Encore plus à Ginny. Mais son passé en France était bien trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse en parler.

« Tiens ! fit soudain Harry, Hermione je te présente : Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Parvati et Neville, dit-il en montrant au fur et à mesure les personnes qu'il citait.

- Bonjours, firent-ils les uns après les autres.

- Tu viens vraiment de France ? s'enquit Seamus.

- Oui oui, répondit Hermione. »

S'en suivit une longue conversation entre Griffondor sur la France et les différences avec l'Angleterre. A la fin du repas, tous se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Griffondors.

« Super, Malfoy Préfet-en-Chef… fit Ron d'un ton ironique. On va SUPER bien s'éclater dites-moi !

- Je pense qu'il martyrisera surtout les 1ères et 2èmes années, dit Harry.

- Il est si méchant que ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Ola, tu ne le connais pas ! Il nous pourrit la vie depuis notre 1ère année sous prétexte qu'Harry est célèbre et que notre père admire les Moldus. Môsieurs est un Sang-Pur, tu comprends ? Railla Ginny.

- Ah oui d'accord, admit Hermione. Dites-donc, simpatoche la salle commune ! Très chaleureuse ! J'adore ! fit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Bon je suis exténuer, je vais me coucher ! Bonne soirée !

- Je viens avec toi, dit Ginny en la suivant dans le dortoir des filles. »

Hermione et elle installèrent leurs affaires en silence. Ginny ne savait pas par où commencer son investigation…

« Hermione, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur !

- Tu es sûre de ne pas connaître Malfoy ?

Hermione se figea.

« Pourquoi …

- Hermione, je suis ta meilleure amie ! la coupa Ginny

- Ginny, je sais que je vais te décevoir, mais il y a certaines choses que tu ne dois pas savoir, dit Hermione d'un ton désolé.

- Je peux TOUT entendre tu sais ?

- Tu me jugerais …

- Une meilleure amie ne juge PAS ! s'énerva Ginny. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, malgré la distance entre nous ! Pourquoi aujourd'hui je ne le pourrais pas !?

- Ginny… Il faut que tu saches que j'ai vécu des choses sombres que te ne dois pas connaître…

- Je veux t'aider Hermione. Tu es tellement différente par rapport à l'année dernière…

- Tu sauras en temps voulu d'accord ? Je n'ai pas encore la force de parler de _ça…_

- J'attendrai, dit Ginny en prenant Hermione dans ses bras. »

Plus tard, alors que Ginny dormait, tout comme Parvati et Lavande, Hermione repensait à la réaction de Drago. Elle se doutait que se serai plutôt violent pour lui. Hermione ferma les yeux et repensa au passé…

_A suivre ..._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le début des cours se fit calmement, sans événements notables. Oh bien sur Ron avait fulminé 20 bonnes minutes car les Griffondors de 7ème année avaient encore cours de Potion avec Rogue en commun avec les Serpentards, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

« Pourquoi s'entêtent-ils à nous mettre des cours avec les Serpentards alors qu'ils savent très bien qu'on ne peut même pas se voir en peinture ?! Et pourquoi Dumbledore garde-t-il Rogue ? Il n'a toujours pas compris que ce mec était fou ? Et sadique par-dessus le marché !!!!!! s'énerva Ron

-Pour les cours avec les Serpentards, je pense que c'est l'idée de Dumbledore sur le rapprochement entre maison, tu sais que ce projet lui tient vraiment à cœur. Et pour Rogue, sache qu'on est tous dans le même sac, alors arrête de te plaindre, lui répondit Harry en soupirant.

-Il parait qu'on sera moins nombreux étant donné que tout les élèves non pas le niveau requis pour continuer les Potions, ajouta Hermione.

-RAISON DE PLUS !!!!!D'abord on aura toujours Malfoy sur le dos et en plus Rogue pourra encore plus nous martyriser !!! s'exclama Ron.

-Je suis sure que tu exagères Ron, fit Hermione »

Mais elle s'était vite rendu compte de son erreur et qu'elle avait parlé sans savoir… En effet, à la surprise de Harry et Ron qui pensaient que Hermione serait en retard par rapport à eux, celle-ci était une élève plus que brillante qui les surpassait dans toutes les matières et qui connaissait plus de choses que la plupart des élèves de 7ème année. Tous les professeurs s'accordaient à dire qu'elle était la meilleure élève de sa promotion. Tous sauf Rogue qui s'amusait à l'ignorer lorsqu'elle avait la réponse à sa question et qui ne cessait de la rabaisser même si elle faisait du très bon travail.

« J'en ai MARRE ! cria Hermione une fois dans la salle commune des Griffondor. C'est à croire qu'il le fait exprès ! J'en peux plus, même quand je réponds correctement à ses questions et lorsque je fais le travail qu'il me demande, je fais perdre des points à la maison !

-T'en fait pas ma puce, la réconforta Ginny, tu finiras par t'y habituer.

-J'espère, soupira-t-elle. »

Mais la situation ne fit qu'empirer malheureusement. Après les quelques jours de remise à niveau après les grandes vacances, Rogue avait décidé de mettre les bouchées doubles. Il décida donc de placer à SA façon les élèves de sa classe. Harry se retrouva avec Crabbe, Ron avec Goyle et Hermione avec Malfoy. « Mon dieu, il le fait exprès n'est ce pas ? » soupira intérieurement Hermione. Elle s'assit en silence près de son « collègue » de Potions. De toute l'heure, ils ne se parlèrent pas, travaillant chacun de leur côté. A la fin du cours, alors que Hermione rangeait ses affaires, elle vit un papier sur sa table. Elle le prit et le déplia :

_Il faut qu'on parle_

_Drago_

Elle prit une plume et rédigea sa réponse sur le même papier:

_Tu n'aimerais pas connaître la vérité si tu la connaissais…_

Son message disparut, vite remplacé par un autre :

_Ce soir, minuit dans ma chambre de Préfet en Chef, nous serons seuls._

Elle ne répondit pas sachant très bien que son silence signifiait qu'elle viendrait. Même si elle n'en n'avait pas envie.

« Hermione !

-Quoi ? Ah oui excuse moi Harry, je t'accompagne pour la sélection des joueurs de ton équipe de Quidditch, dit Hermione précipitamment. »

Les sélections durèrent longtemps, TRES longtemps. Surtout pour Hermione qui ne comprenait rien aux règles même si Jérémy Humbert, un élève de 4ème année à Griffondor, lui expliquait tout. Au bout de trois longues heures, Harry avait trouvé son équipe.

Il se faisait tard lorsque Hermione sortit du terrain en compagnie de Harry, Ron, Ginny et Luna. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers la Grande Salle pour aller dîner.

Après le dîner, où Ron avait littéralement engloutie tout un poulet rôti, nos jeunes Griffondor montèrent dans leur salle commune pour être un peu tranquille. Tranquille peut être pas en fait. En effet, il se trouvait que Ron et Harry n'avaient pas fait leurs devoirs de métamorphose pour le lendemain car ils ne comprenaient pas le sujet. Ils demandèrent de l'aide à Hermione qui savaient très bien qu'ils voulaient juste recopier sur elle. Pour se venger elle ne leur donna que le strict minimum en matière d'info, pour qu'ils fassent tous eux même.

« Tu es dure Hermione… geignit Harry.

-Je le serai moins lorsque vous ferez vos devoirs tous seul, comme de grands garçon, répondit-elle.

-Mais c'est trop compliqué !!!! fit Ron avec colère.

-Si c'est trop compliqué pour toi Ron, je ne vois pas ce que tu fais en 7ème année ! répliqua Hermione qui commençait aussi à s'énerver.

-Euh … où est Ginny ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

-Elle est avec Dean, répondit Hermione, plus calme.

-Elle ressort avec ??? s'exclama Ron.

-Oui.

-Mais moi ça ne me plaît pas ! grogna Ron.

-Ron tu fais vraiment chier ! fit Hermione furieuse. Lâche lui un peu la grappe tu veux ? Ginny fais que qu'ELLE veut ! Elle va avoir 16 ans, tu ne peux pas être tout le temps derrière son dos ! Fais plutôt correctement tes devoirs au lieu de la surveiller ! »

Et elle s'en alla dans son dortoir, furibonde, laissant Ron, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, et Harry, qui s'était arrêter au fait que Ginny sortait avec Dean, seuls. « Elle ne m'aime pas, c'est sur » se dit-Harry. Mais Ron l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

« Il lui arrive quoi là ?

-Ron…

-Je suis le frère de Ginny, je la surveille si je veux !

-Ron…

-Ca ne me plais pas qu'elle sorte avec Dean. J'ai pas confiance en lui, s'ils se sont séparés c'est qu'ils n'allaient pas ensemble non ?

-Ron…

-QUOI ?

-La ferme, fit Harry »

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était sur son lit à rêvasser. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Ginny rentra dans la chambre.

« Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

-Ouais tranquille, répondit Ginny vaguement

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Si si enfin … dit Ginny hésitante.

-Raconte-moi tout, fit Hermione en tapotant son lit à côté d'elle pour que Ginny vienne s'installer.

-Je n'aime pas Dean, dit Ginny après avoir prit place près de sa meilleure amie, pas d'amour s'entend.

-Mais pourquoi t'es tu remises avec lui alors ? interrogea Hermione.

-Pour oublier Harry, avoue-t-elle.

-Oh. Ginny, je vais t'avouer un secret.

-Harry n'est pas homo quand même ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

-Non non non ! rigola Hermione, c'est juste que, si Harry ne sort pas avec toi, c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas te mettre en danger… D'après lui tu serais une cible facile pour Voldemort, et il pourrait se servir de toi pour toucher Harry.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-J'ai parlé avec Harry. Tu sais j'ai bien vu que vous vous tourniez autour, et j'ai mené ma petite enquête, ajouta Hermione un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tout s'explique alors ! rigola Ginny. Merci de me l'avoir avoué Hermione, j'ai cru que Harry ne m'aimait plus…

-Oh que non ! fit Hermione.

-Bon aller, je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher ma puce, bonne nuit ! dit Ginny en fermant les rideaux de son lit.

-Bonne nuit »

Hermione attendit minuit moins le quart avant de se lever pour son rendez vous. Les autres filles du dortoir dormaient, de même que tout les autres Griffondors. La salle commune était vide, malgré tout Hermione la traversa en courant. Elle sortit par le trou du tableau de la grosse dame et se dirigea vers les couloir du 6ème étage…

_A suivre ..._


	9. Chapter 8

De nombreuses révélations dans ce chapitre =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Hermione marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs du château. Elle se dirigeait tant bien que mal dans ces couloirs sombres, espérant de tout son cœur de ne croiser aucun professeur. Surtout Rogue. En arrivant au sixième étage, elle couru presque jusqu'au tableau puis s'arrêta net. Elle respira un grand coup et frappa au tableau. Celui-ci s'ouvrit presque instantanément, comme si quelqu'un attendait sa venue. Derrière la porte se trouva Drago vêtu de la chemise blanche de son uniforme et d'un jean.

« Hermione, dit-il simplement.

- Drago, répondit-elle sur le même ton. »

Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer Hermione. Il y eut un silence gêné.

« On ferait mieux de s'asseoir, dit finalement Drago en lui indiquant un canapé face à la cheminée. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Il y eut un nouveau silence gêné.

« Alors ? fit Drago en rompant le silence.

- Alors quoi ? C'est toi qui m'a demander de venir je t'rappelle !

- Tu es vivante ! s'exclama Drago d'une voix forte. J'ai cru que tu étais morte ! J'n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi depuis que tu es venue chez moi ! Que c'est-il passé ?

- C'est ton père hein ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi mon père ?

- Qui ta persuadé que j'étais morte !

- Il m'a dit que tu avais eu un stupide accident de voiture moldu et qu'il était déjà trop tard quand les secours sont arrivés. C'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Non.

- Mais … alors … ?

- Drago, le jour où je suis venue chez toi, le coupa Hermione, je n'en suis sortie que quelques semaine plus tard. Et crois moi j'aurai préféré être morte à ce moment là.

- Quoi ? fit Drago abasourdi.

- Laisse-moi te raconter …

**Flash Back**

Au moment où Hermione arriva devant le grand portail en fer forgé du Manoir Malfoy, elle vit un elfe de maison apparaitre de l'autre côté de la grille.

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda celui-ci froidement.

- Je voudrais voir Monsieur Drago Malfoy, je sais qu'il est ici.

- Vous êtes ?

- Hermione Granger, une amie. »

L'elfe disparu un instant puis revint et lui ouvrit le portail. Tandis qu'il l'accompagnait jusqu'à l'entrée du Manoir, Hermione admirait le terrain. Le jardin, ou plutôt parc, était immense et de magnifique fleurs plus rares les une que les autres s'épanouissaient ça et là. Le Manoir était lui aussi magnifique avec de grandes tours semblables à des donjons et des baies vitrées style victorienne. Arrivée dans le hall de la demeure, Hermione que l'intérieur était tout aussi magnifique que l'extérieur et que les Malfoy ne laissaient rien au hasard : un splendide tapis s'étendait sur toute la surface du hall et de grands tableaux représentant les ancêtres Malfoy décoraient les murs. De plus le plafond semblait être incrusté de petites étoiles d'or.

« Maître Malfoy vous attend dans sa chambre, deuxième étage, troisième porte à gauche, fit l'elfe en coupant Hermione dans sa contemplation.

- Merci, dit-elle, mais l'elfe avait déjà disparu. »

Hermione se dirigea alors vers le grand escalier de marbre qui se dressait au fond du hall et monta jusqu'au deuxième étage. Elle tourna ensuite à gauche et se dirigea vers la troisième porte. Celle-ci était fermée et au moment où Hermione allait frapper, elle s'ouvrit et une paire de bras entoura Hermione avec force.

« Drago » fit-elle avant que les lèvres de celui-ci ne se pose sur les siennes.

Ils s'étreignirent longtemps, comme pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Mione ? dit finalement Drago.

- Il faut que je te parle, lui répondit-elle.

- Je croyais que tu avais peur de venir chez moi à cause de mon père ? s'étonna Drago.

- J'ai toujours peur tu sais. Mais je dois te dire quelque chose d'important, assied toi, lui dit-elle

- Tu viens chez moi et c'est toi qui m'invite à m'asseoir, t'es tellement mignonne mon amour, fit Drago avec un sourire.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, répondit Hermione en lui rendant son sourire. »

Ils restèrent un instant à se contempler puis Drago rompit le silence :

« Tu voulais me parler ? demande-t-il.

- Oui.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- C'est délicat tu sais, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, la rassura-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

- Heummmmm… Drago… j'ai du retard dans mes règles et ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé… C'est pour ça que je suis allée voir un médecin qui m'a dit que … que j'étais enceinte.

Drago se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ? Hermione était-elle sérieuse ?

« Drago ? Tu es toujours avec moi ?

- Oui oui ! »

Soudain, il se leva, prit Hermione dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer. Il serrait si fort Hermione dans ses bras, qu'elle cru mourir une seconde fois.

« AAAAAhhhh Drago, mais lâche moi, fit-elle en rigolant, tu m'étouuuuuuffes !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Mais je suis tellement heureux, dit-il avec ferveur.

- Mon Dieu je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait autant plaisir !!

- Oh que si mon amour ! »

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chacun s'enivrant de l'autre. Soudain l'elfe de maison qui avait accompagné Hermione, apparut au centre de la chambre. Il expliqua que Miss Malfoy voulait voir Drago en privé dans le grand salon. L'intéressé acquiesça et s'excusa auprès d'Hermione, lui disant d'attendre quelques minutes dans la chambre et qu'il reviendrait vite. Enfin Drago s'éclipsa pour rejoindre sa mère. Hermione resta là à contempler la chambre de Drago, étendue sur le lit de celui-ci. « Il veux de cet enfant. Moi aussi. Nous allons vivre ensemble et heureux » pensa Hermione le visage illuminé par le bonheur. C'est à ce moment là que Lucius Malfoy entra dans la chambre.

« Miss Granger, fit-il, enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance, ajouta-t-il en insistant sur 'enfin'.

- Plaisir non partagé, répondit Hermione froidement.

- Voyons, un peu de respect je vous pris.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous respecterai, vous n'êtes rien à mes yeux.

- Bien sur, bien sur… Mais venons-en au fait, vous attendez un enfant de mon fils, non ? demanda Lucius l'air de rien.

- Comment … ? s'étonna Hermione, vous nous avez espionnées ? » continua-t-elle avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Lucius ne répondit pas.

« Vous êtes vraiment l'être le plus abjecte qu'on puisse connaitre ! s'énerva Hermione.

- Et vous une petite sotte impure qui ne mérite pas sa place dans ce monde, répliqua-t-il d'une voix forte.

- JE VOUS DEMANDE PARDON ? s'offusqua Hermione.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas salir le sang, ni la réputation de ma famille ! »

Et ce fut le trou noir pour Hermione.

Elle ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, dans un endroit sombre et humide où la seule lumière provenait d'une meurtrière situé à plus de 2mètres du sol poisseux sur lequel Hermione était étendue. Elle essaya de se lever mais elle fut prise d'un vertige et retomba lourdement à terre. Après quelques heures où Hermione réfléchissait où elle pouvait être, le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre se fit entendre.

« La sang-de-bourbe est réveillé, on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser… dit une voix sournoise.

- Bien … ENDOLORIS ! fit la voix de Lucius Malfoy»

Hermione poussa un crie et sombra dans l'inconscience.

La torture dura plusieurs semaines. Hermione était devenue méconnaissable, elle avait perdu beaucoup de kilos et de nombreuses blessures s'étendaient sur son corps. Et un jour, ce ne fut pas Lucius Malfoy qui entra dans la salle mais Narcissa, sa femme. Elle ôta les chaînes qui emprisonnaient Hermione et l'aida à se lever. N'étant pas totalement consciente, elle ne tenait pas debout c'est pourquoi Narcissa utilisa un sort de Lévitation pour transporter Hermione jusqu'à une cheminée qui lui permit d'atterrir à Sainte Mangouste au plus vite. Narcissa fit en sorte que Hermione soit prise en charge et partit sachant ce qui l'attendait au Manoir.

**Fin Flash Back**

« J'ai été soigné par de nombreux médecins, tant pour mes blessures corporelles qui étaient grave que pour mes lésions cérébrales. J'ai due subir plus de Doloris que je n'oserai en lancer. Je suis restée dans le coma 3 semaines, puis je me suis réveillée. Au moins, même si ton père ne m'a pas tuée, il a tué le bébé. Il a eu se qu'il voulait, ton sang n'est pas salit, fit Hermione froidement.

- Hermione, tu sais très bien que je ne pense pas ça ! J'étais sincère avec toi et je le suis toujours ! Quand je suis revenu dans la chambre, tu n'y étais plus. Mon père m'avait dit que tu étais partie car tu ne me faisais pas confiance. Le lendemain j'ai appris que tu étais morte dans un accident de voiture ! J'étais tellement malheureux que je me suis persuadé que tu reposais en paix, dans un monde meilleur… dit Drago, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

- Sache que j'aurai préféré mourir dans cet accident de voiture que de vivre tous ce que j'ai vécu dans ton Manoir… »

Une larme roula sur la joue de Hermione. Drago voulu lui essuyer mais elle se détourna.

« Hermione, j'aimerai faire quelque chose, pour me faire pardonner…

- Tout ce que tu peux faire c'est oublier cette histoire sordide. C'est du passé. Aujourd'hui je vais mieux, même si je sais très bien que je ne serais jamais comme avant. J'ai été brisée mais je me reconstruis jours après jours.

- Hermione … dit doucement Drago.

- Non Drago, arrête. Je te le répète, c'est du passé, fit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot. Maintenant vivons nos vies chacun de notre côté.

- Ma mère est morte, dit soudainement Drago.

- Pardon ? fit Hermione avec des yeux ronds.

- Lorsqu'elle est revenue de Sainte Mangouste, mon père avait deviné ce qui c'était passé et il l'a tué…

- C'est de ma faute, répondit Hermione avant de fondre en larme. »

Drago la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

« Ta mère m'a sauvé la vie… Tout est de ma faute…, sanglota Hermione.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Grâce à elle tu es vivante, la rassura Drago.

- Mais elle non…

- Chuuut…. »

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, Hermione s'était calmée. Elle regarda l'heure : 2h du matin.

« Il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille, fit elle en se levant.

- Je te raccompagne si tu veux ? proposa Drago.

- Non non ça ira », répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, Hermione se retourna :

« Tu sais que tu fais des ravages chez TOUTE la gente féminine de cette école. Et quand je dis toute, ça comprend aussi les profs'…

- Que veux-tu je suis magnifiquement beau, je n'y peux rien si j'ai été gâté par la nature !

- Pff… » soupira Hermione en guise de réponse.

Et elle sortie rejoindre la tour de Griffondor.

_A suivre ..._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Après ce soir là, Hermione et Drago ne se parlèrent plus, sauf en cours de Potion quand ils faisaient les potions à deux. Chacun menait sa propre vie, laissant sur le côté leur passé mutuel.

La vie continuait donc son cours à Poudlard. Les cours se suivaient les uns après les autres. Hermione fit la connaissance de tous ses professeurs, de tout les élèves de Griffondor de 7ème année et de Hagrid qu'elle trouvait vraiment sympathique et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à aller voir quand elle s'ennuyait.

Un jour, Hermione et Harry reçurent une lettre de Dumbledore, les invitant à aller le voir le lendemain soir après le dîner. Ils s'y rendirent donc le lendemain juste après avoir dîner. Ron et Ginny voulaient les accompagner mais ils refusèrent car ce n'était pas eux qui devaient venir. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe et monté les marchent qui menaient au bureau, Harry frappa à la porte.

« Entrez » entendirent-ils.

Hermione qui n'était jamais entrée dans le bureau du directeur fut stupéfaite des objets bizarres qu'il contenait. Elle fut encore plus surprise quand elle découvrit Fumsek sur son perchoir, le rouge de ses plumes flamboyant.

« C'est …, commença-t-elle.

- Oui c'est un phœnix, répondit Dumbledore qui venait d'apparaître, asseyez-vous » ajouta-t-il en montrant d'un geste deux sièges placés devant son somptueux bureau.

Harry et Hermione s'assirent et attendirent que leur directeur ne prenne la parole.

« Vous devez sans doute vous demander pourquoi je vous ai convoqués, commença-t-il, (Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête), sachez tout d'abord que je suis au courant de l'histoire. James et Lily étaient mes amis et ils avaient une entière confiance en moi, c'est pourquoi ils ne m'avaient pas fait subir le sort d' « oublie » qu'ils pratiquaient sur les autres…

- Vous voulez dire que vous étiez au courant depuis le début mais que vous ne m'avez rien dit ? le coupa Harry.

- Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire Harry, répondit calmement Dumbledore, c'était à Hermione, ta sœur, de te le dire lorsqu'elle a été mise au courant.

- Tout de même, ça fait 7ans que je suis élève dans votre école et vous ne m'avez RIEN dit !

- J'ai juré de ne rien dire, dit Dumbledore. Le Serment Inviolable est comme son nom l'indique, inviolable. Et même si tes parents ont disparus Harry, je ne reste pas moins infidèle à ce serment. Maintenant Harry, j'aimerai que nous parlions de votre statu à toi et Hermione.

- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit celle-ci.

- Vous êtes frère et sœur, Harry est célèbre et Voldemort veut le tuer. Tu n'es pas sans savoir Hermione que Voldemort cherche n'importe quel moyen pour parvenir à ses fins et il n'hésitera pas à se servir de toi pour le tuer car tu es sa sœur, sa seule famille.

- Donc si je comprends bien, dit-elle, vous voulez qu'on cache notre lien de parenté aux yeux du monde ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Dumbledore, mais c'est votre choix, pas le miens.

- Je suis d'accord, fit Harry.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger et je ne veux surtout pas te perdre ! se justifia Harry. Tu compte tellement pour moi ! Dumbledore a raison, tu es ma seule VRAIE famille…

- Mais … Harry ça ne changera rien …

- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il, ma décision est irrévocable ! Je ne veux pas que Voldemort t'utilise contre moi !

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle.

- Je voudrais vous posez une question, fit Dumbledore. »

Harry et Hermione se turent.

« En ce qui concerne l'Ordre du Phoenix, voulez vous mettre au courant les sorciers qui le composent ?

- L'Ordre du Phoenix ? demanda Hermione »

Harry lui expliqua rapidement l'histoire de l'Ordre et son but.

« D'accord, d'accord, fit Hermione montrant qu'elle avait compris, personnellement je ne pense pas qu'on puisse leur cacher le secret.

- Pourquoi ? dit Harry.

- Rappelle toi de ce que je t'ai dit pendant les vacances, d'après ce que tu viens de me dire, les personnes qui font parties de l'Ordre étaient des amis proches de James et Lily.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, si je me mets face à eux, les souvenirs leurs reviendront et ils sauront qui je suis, même s'ils ne me connaissent pas. Donc ils seront forcement au courant, sauf si vous m'enfermez jusqu'à ma mort, ironisa Hermione.

- Bah on n'a pas le choix non ? Hermione peut faire parti de l'Ordre, elle est brillante et courageuse et …

- Mais en a-t-elle envie ? le coupa Dumbledore

- Euh … fit Hermione rosissant face aux regards de tous les tableaux présents dans le bureau, oui d'accord.

- Bien nous avons terminé alors, conclu Dumbledore, vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs, sans faire de détour, ajouta-t-il en fixant Harry.

- Bonsoir Professeur, répondirent nos deux Griffondors »

Alors qu'ils retournaient au dortoir, Hermione demanda à Harry pourquoi Dumbledore avait insisté sur le « sans faire de détour » :

« Disons que je n'ai jamais vraiment respecté le règlement, fit-il évasif.

- Rebel va', rigola Hermione.

- Tu sais la cape que je t'ai montrée pendant qu'on était chez Ron ?

- Oui ?

- Eh bien elle me vient de notre père. Et elle rend invisible.

- Ceci explique cela alors », dit Hermione en souriant.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, pendant le dîner, Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Comme vous le savez tous, la semaine prochaine nombreux d'entre vous partirez de Poudlard à l'occasion des vacances de la Toussaint. C'est pourquoi, avant le matin du départ, j'ai demandé aux Préfet en Chef d'organiser une petite fête. »

Des exclamations fusèrent dans la salle.

« Génial, on pourra s'éclater avant de rentrer à la maison, fit Ron tout joyeux.

- Ouais ça va être cool, renchérit Ginny, tu crois qu'on pourra faire passer en douce du whisky Pur-Feu ?

- J'sais pas mais j'espère ! »

Dumbledore réclama le silence :

« Toutefois, il y aura quelques règles : les 1ères, 2èmes, 3èmes et 4èmes années devront retourner dans leur dortoir à minuit (des soupirs de déception se firent entendre) ! Pour les autres, le couvre feu est à 3h du matin. Toutefois, dit-il plus fort pour couvrir les exclamations, je ne tolèrerai AUCUN débordement. Si vous avez des questions, adressez vous aux Préfet en Chef. Bonne soirée et bonne nuit ! »

« Bon alors il faut qu'on s'organise ! fit Ginny en s'installant dans un fauteuil de la salle commune.

- C'est-à-dire ? répondit Ron qui ne comprenait pas.

- Il faut qu'on se trouve des tenues Hermione, dit Ginny en ignorant son frère.

- T'inquiète j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, la rassura Hermione un petit sourire aux lèvres, mais en échange, tu vois avec Dean pour qu'il ramène de l'alcool. D'après ce que j'ai comprit, il peut en amener et en mettre discretos dans le punch.

- Super ! s'exclama Ginny toute joyeuse, bon viens me montrer tes tenues Hermione ! Bonne nuit les garçons ! »

Et elle entraîna Hermione de force vers leur dortoir. Elles passèrent plusieurs heures à essayer et choisir leur tenue pour le vendredi suivant. Vers 1h du matin, elles se couchèrent enfin.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

**Peut d'action dans ce chapitre désolé, mais la suite arrive bientôt =)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

La semaine passa très vite aux yeux d'Hermione et de ses amis. On était vendredi soir, Luna, Ginny Hermione et quelques autres filles étaient dans la Salle sur Demande pour se préparer à la soirée allait se dérouler. Ginny était surexcitée, se qui agaçait Hermione, qui commençait à angoisser.

« Ginny, tu veux bien te calmer s'il te plait ? fit Hermione.

- Mais c'est bon Mione, ce soir on fait la fête, t'en n'a pas envie ? demanda Ginny innocemment.

- Bien sur que si idiote ! rigola Hermione, mais tu me connais, l'alcool et les soirées, ce n'est pas mon fort …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aurai à l'œil ! promit Ginny »

En effet, auparavant Hermione passait beaucoup de temps à des soirées avec des personnes qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins bien. Et généralement le lendemain elle ne se souvenait pas de se qu'elle avait fait et gagnait une méchante gueule de bois. « Si en plus je bois trop, je risque de parler beaucoup… » pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'habillait. Alors que Ginny lui avait emprunté une minirobe noire très sexy, Hermione était restée simple : un slim noir avec un tee-shirt blanc sans manches et écolleté, des chaussures noires à talons hauts et un long pendentif autour de son cou. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux bouclés lâchent et avait souligné ses yeux avec un trait d'eye liner.

A 20h, elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle où les longues tables avaient été modifiées en tables rondes de 8 personnes. Hermione aperçut Ron à l'une d'entres-elles et alla le rejoindre en emmenant Ginny et Luna avec elle.

« Salut les garçons, fit-elle à l'intention de Ron, mais aussi de Dean, Harry et Seamus.

- Waouh Hermione tu es magnifique ! s'exclama Ron d'un air ébahit.

- Ca t'étonne tant que ça ? rigola-t-elle, Harry tu as perdu ta langue ? ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son frère. »

Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur Ginny. « Elle est splendide, se dit-il, mais tellement que tous les garçons la regardent ».

« Quoi ? fit-il comme s'il se réveillait, pardon je réfléchissait.

- Oui oui bien sur Harry, dit Hermione innocemment. Quel est le groupe qui anime la soirée ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Il paraît qu'il n'y en n'a pas, répondit Seamus.

- Ca veut dire qu'il n'y aura de musique ? s'inquiéta Ron.

- Si si, en fait c'est scène libre, expliqua Ginny, si des gens veulent se produire devant tout le monde, il leur suffit de monter sur scène et de le faire. Lorsqu'il n'y aura personne, la musique jouera toute seule des morceaux connus.

- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Dean.

Il m'a juste suffit de demander à la Préfète en Chef, répondit Ginny comme si c'était naturel. »

Chacun se mit à table et commencèrent à manger. Les conversations allaient de bon train, annonçant une bonne soirée à venir. Vers 21h 15, tous les élèves se levèrent de table et se dirigèrent du côté de l'estrade qui faisait office de scène. Dumbledore s'avança sur celle-ci.

« Mes chers élèves, il est grand temps que la soirée commence ! annonça-t-il »

Il prononça un sort et toutes les tables se poussèrent afin de faire une place pour la piste de danse. Les lumières changèrent, des instruments apparurent sur scènes et un micro dans la main de Dumbledore. Il claqua des doigts et les instruments commencèrent à jouer…

_Free like the river  
Flowing freely through infinity  
Free to be sure of  
What I am and who I need not be  
Free from all worries  
Worries prey on oneself's troubled mind  
Freer than the clock's hands  
Tickin' way the times  
Freer than the meaning of free that man defines  
Life running through me  
Till I feel my father God has called_

Au fur et à mesure les élèves tapaient dans leur main et commençaient à danser.

_Me having nothin'  
But possessing riches more than all  
And I'm free  
To be nowhere  
But in every place I need to be  
Freer than a sunbeam  
Shining through my soul  
Free from feelin' heat or knowing bitter cold  
Free from conceiving the beginning  
For that's the infinite start_

_I'm gone - gone but still living  
Life goes on without a beating heart_

_Free like a vision  
That the mind of only you can see_

_Freer than a raindrop  
Falling from the sky  
Freer than a smile in a baby's sleepin' eyes_

_I'm free like a river  
Flowin' freely through infinity  
I'm free to be sure of what  
I am and who I need not to be  
I'm much freer - like the meaning of the word free that crazy man defines  
Free - free like the vision that  
The mind of only you are ever gonna see  
Free like the river my life  
Goes on and on through infinity…_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la Grande Salle.

« Bah dis donc, il en cache beaucoup des choses Dumbledore, dit Ginny en rigolant à Hermione.

- Tu l'as dit ! lui répondit-elle.

- Viens on va danser ! fit Ginny en l'entraînant sur la piste de danse. »

Hermione et elle dansèrent longtemps avec différentes personnes et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'elles ne purent supporter leur soif. Alors qu'Hermione allait chercher de l'eau au buffet, Ginny l'entraîna dans un coin de la Grande Salle, elle lui tendit une fiole :

« Alcool, ça te dis ? demanda Ginny.

- Ginny, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter … protesta gentiment Hermione.

- Whisky Pur Feu, aller ! insista son amie.

- Bon… si tu me prends par les sentiments, dit finalement Hermione en prenant la fiole et en buvant une longue gorgée.

- C'est tout ? demanda Ginny tandis qu'elle lui rendit la fiole.

- Ce serait bête de tout boire maintenant, la soirée ne fait que commencer ! répondit Hermione en lui souriant. »

Et elles repartirent danser. Soudain Hermione eut une idée et en fit part à Ginny au creux de l'oreille. Celle-ci poussa un cri strident qui étonna quelques personnes alentours.

« Mais t'es folle ! fit Ginny.

- Allez, ça va être marrant !

- Mais je ne sais pas si …

- Taratata ! Tu feras le cœur, pas besoin de savoir chanter ! répliqua Hermione en lui prenant la main. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers la scène où Pansy Parkinson se déhanchait ostensiblement sur une chanson qu'elle interprétait plus que mal… Un professeur se tenait sur le côté pour noter les inscriptions :

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui nous voudrions chanter s'il vous plait, répondit Hermione.

- Noms ?

- Granger Hermione et Weasley Ginny, dit Ginny la voix tremblante.

- Vous passerez après Mlle Parkinson. »

Elles s'écartèrent.

« Tu devrais prendre un peu de Whisky Pur Feu, tu te sentiras mieux choupette ! » conseilla Hermione à Ginny qui s'empara littéralement de la fiole et la vida d'un trait.

« Là je reconnais MA Ginny ! s'esclaffa Hermione »

Elles montèrent sur scènes. Tandis que Ginny installait deux grands tabourets derrière le micro, Hermione accordait une guitare. Elles s'assirent chacune sur un des tabourets, face au public.

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, fit Hermione en s'approchant du micro, bon j'avoue que je suis morte de trouille donc soyez indulgent, ajouta-t-elle avec humour. Prête ? demanda-t-elle à Ginny.

- Non, mais ça va être trop bien ! répondit-elle avec engouement.

- C'est partit alors ! »

_Two, three, four_

_{woo-hoo,woo-hoo]  
[woo-hoo,woo-hoo]_

_well my heart knows me better than i know myself  
so i'm gonna let it do all the talking.  
[woo-hoo,woo-hoo]  
i came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
with a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
[woo-hoo,woo-hoo]_

_i fell in fear, upon my back  
i said don't look back, just keep on walking.  
[woo-hoo,woo-hoo]  
when the big black horse that looked this way,  
said hey lady, will you marry me?  
[woo-hoo,woo-hoo]_

_but i said no, no, no,no-no-no  
i said no, no, you're not the one for me  
no, no, no,no-no-no  
i said no, no, you're not the one for me_

_[ooooo,woo-hoo]_

_and my heart had a problem, in the early hours,  
so it stopped it dead for a beat or two.  
[woo-hoo,woo-hoo]  
but i cut some cord, and i shouldn't have done that,  
and it won't forgive me after all these years  
[woo-hoo,woo-hoo]_

_so i sent her to a place in the middle of nowhere  
with a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
[woo-hoo,woo-hoo]  
now it won't come back , cause it's oh so happy  
and now i've got a hole for the world to see  
[woo-hoo,woo-hoo]_

_but it said no, no, no,no-no-no  
i said no, no, you're not the one for me  
no, no, no,no-no-no  
said no, no, you're not the one for me_

_[ooooo,woo-hoo]_

_not the one for me, yeah  
[ooooo,woo-hoo]  
said no,no, no,no, no, no, no  
you're not the one for me  
said no,no, no,no, no, no, no  
you're not the one for me_

_big black horse and a cherry tree  
i can't quite get there cause they've all forsken me  
big black horse and a cherry tree  
i can't quite get there cause they've all forsken me._

Là encore, les applaudissements retentirent, Hermione était aux anges. Ginny rigolait comme une petite fille sur une balançoire.

« C'était génial ! Merci de m'avoir convaincu Hermione ! fit Ginny.

- T'inquiète, lui répondit-elle.

- Excusez-moi jeunes filles, il faut que je fasse passer un message, dit la voix de Madame McGonagall derrière elles.

- Oui bien-sur, répondirent-elles tout en descendant de la scène. »

Elles furent accueillies par Harry et Ron qui s'extasièrent sur leur prestation.

« Je ne savais pas que tu chantais Hermione, fit Harry, et toi non plus Ginny ajouta-t-il.

- Je ne chante pas ! Je ne fait que le chorus, Hermione à tout fait ! répondit simplement Ginny.

- Mes chers élèves, il est minuit ! dit McGonagall dans le micro, que TOUT les élèves de 1ère, 2ème, 3ème et 4ème années retournent dans leur dortoir !

- Cool on va pouvoir être un peu tranquille ! dit Ron avec soulagement. TIENT ! ils servent des Bières au Beurre ! ajouta-t-il en se précipitant vers le bar. »

La soirée continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les professeurs étaient tous partis se coucher, l'alcool coulait à flot. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient vautrés sur les tables, d'autres dansaient n'importe comme et d'autres encore se dirigeaient tant bien que mal vers la sortie. Soudain un slow se fit entendre. Harry se précipita vers Ginny avant que celle-ci n'aille danser avec Dean et Ron virevoltait déjà avec Luna au centre de la piste. Alors qu'elle les observait, le regard d'Hermione tomba sur une chevelure blonde. Elle se dirigea vers Drago qui était seul lui aussi.

« Tu danses ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ce ne serait pas aux garçons d'inviter les filles ? s'étonna-t-il avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- On est au XXIème siècle Drago, soupira Hermione, et puis si tu y tiens tant invite moi à danser. Je m'ennuie…

- D'habitude quand tu bois, tu ne t'ennuie pas… fit-il l'air de rien.

- N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'as pas bu toi, dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- Hummf, je suis démasqué, plaisanta-t-il en se levant. »

Il l'emmena sur la piste, plaça sa main au creux du dos d'Hermione et prit la main de celle-ci dans la sienne. Ils dansèrent un long moment, oubliant la notion du temps. Ce n'est que lorsque la musique douce s'arrêta pour faire place à un rock endiablé qu'ils se séparèrent. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, essayant de remettre leurs idées en ordres. Malheureusement l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu ne les aidait pas, et lorsque Drago revint enfin à lui, il était en train de danser avec Parkinson et Hermione était retournée avec ses amis, notamment pour boire (l'alcoolique =P). C'est à partir de se moment là que Drago décida de ne plus boire d'alcool de la soirée, car vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry, Ron et Ginny, Hermione risquait de se retrouver n'importe où le lendemain matin…

_A suivre ..._

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews ! =)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Il faisait beau ce matin là. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'Hermione déduit lorsqu'elle se réveilla à cause des rayons du soleil. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle eut un choc. « Bordel, je suis où ? » se dit-elle en regardant le lit dans lequel elle était couchée et la couleur des murs. La décoration était dans les tons vert et argent et le style était typiquement masculin. « Ne me dit pas que je suis dans le dortoir des Serpentards… Oh mon Dieu… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, je ne me souviens de rien… et ma tête j'ai tellement maaaal…» se plaigna-t-elle intérieurement. La chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'est qu'elle n'était pas dans un dortoir. Elle le savait car il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans la pièce. Elle tenta de se mettre debout mais vacilla à cause sa gueule de bois. Après quelques instants où elle remit de l'ordre dans ses pensées. « Bonne nouvelle, j'ai un pyjamas. Bon c'est une chemise de mec avec un caleçon trop grand, mais je ne suis pas nue au moins » pensa-t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Enfin debout ? fit une voix.

- Drago ? s'exclama Hermione.

- C'est bien moi, je suis heureux que tu sois toujours aussi intelligente !

- Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? Dans tes appartements à ce que je vois, demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Tu étais tellement beurrée hier soir que je t'ai ramené ici, expliqua Drago. Potter et Weasley garçon étaient je ne sais où à cuver leur whisky et Weasley fille était avec son copain. Donc je me suis occupé de toi.

- Ils s'appellent Harry, Ron et Ginny, lui rappela Hermione.

- D'accord, d'accord ! s'excusa-t-il. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Avec plaisir je meurs de faim ! répondit-il en s'asseyant à table, je ne savais pas que tu avais une cuisine ici, ajouta-t-elle.

- Un des nombreux avantages d'être Préfet en Chef, fit-il avec un grand sourire, tandis qu'il lui servait des œufs et des saucisses grillées.

- Merci, dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Sympas le pyjama, nargua Drago en la regardant.

- C'est TOI qui me la mis ? comprit soudain Hermione.

- Mais non, rigola Drago, tu sais que même quand tu es bourrée tu arrives à faire des choses que certaines personnes ne pourrais jamais faire SOBRE ? ajouta-t-il admiratif.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu as mis ce pyjama toute seule comme une grande, et tu ne t'es même pas trompé dans les boutons !

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! fit Hermione. Dit, t'aurai pas un truc contre la gueule de bois ?

- Je connais un sort oui.

- Oh oui !! vas-y je n'en peux pluuuuus … supplia presque Hermione.

- Et voilà, dit-il après avoir prononcé une formule.

- Merci merci merci beaucoup ! le remercia-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. »

Après deux longues minutes, Hermione s'écarta soudain.

« Pardon, dit-elle simplement.

- Pour quoi ? demanda Drago

- Non rien. »

Et elle éclata de rire. Drago la rejoint quelques secondes après. Ils rirent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione reprenne enfin ses esprits et que Drago se calme complètement.

« Je devrai y aller, fit Hermione finalement.

- D'accord, répondit simplement Drago.

- Tu rentres chez toi pendant les vacances ?

- Non à ce que tu peux voir…

- Attend, il est quelle heure là ? demanda Hermione angoissée.

- Presque 13h, d'ailleurs le déjeuner ne devrais pas tarder à se terminer, pourquoi ?

- Oh merde !!! Ginny, Ron et Harry sont partit !

- Et ? s'interrogea Drago.

- Et, ils ne savaient pas où j'étais ! Ils ont du s'imaginer tout un tas de truc, merde merde merde !

- C'est bon calme toi Hermione, t'auras juste à dire que tu as dormis dans la Salle sur Demande parce que tu avais oublié le mot de passe du dortoir ! la rassura Drago.

- Oh tu es un génie ! Bonne journée alors ! »

Et Hermione s'engouffra dans le trou du tableau qui donnait sur le couloir du 6ème étage, et prit la direction de la tour Griffondor. Elle prit ensuite une longue douche et se vêtit d'un jean simple avec un pull gris pour ne pas avoir froid étant donné que les couloirs de Poudlard se refroidissaient de jour en jour. Elle partit enfin à la bibliothèque pour prendre quelques livres à lire pendant les vacances. Harry, Ginny et Ron n'étant pas là, il fallait bien qu'elle trouve de quoi s'occuper.

A son retour de la bibliothèque, elle vit Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry, sur le bord de la fenêtre de la salle commune, qui portait un message :

_Coucou Hermione !_

_Nous avons du partir tôt ce matin pour prendre le train pour rentrer à la maison ! J'espère que tu vas bien étant donné qu'on ne t'a pas vue… Tu as dormis où au fait ? Enfin bref, dommage que tu n'ais pu venir avec nous, tu vas nous manquer pendant ces deux semaines ! Promet nous de nous envoyer quelques lettres quand même pour nous tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard !_

_On te fait de gros gros bisous, tu nous manque déjà !_

_A très vite !_

_Ron, Harry et Ginny._

_P.S. : Ginny veut ABSOLUMENT savoir ce que tu as fait hier soir après que nous soyons partis de la Grande Salle._

Hermione sourit à cette dernière phrase. Elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas cacher la vérité bien longtemps à son amie et se résolu à tout lui expliquer, qu'importe les conséquences ! En revanche elle ne dirait rien à Ron ni à Harry.

_Coucou !_

_Je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas, juste une énorme gueule de bois ! D'ailleurs comment vous sentez vous de votre côté ? Moi ça va parce que je connais un sort contre la gueule de bois mais VOUS ? Je ris rien que d'imaginer la tête de Molly en voyant vos tête !_

_Non je n'ai pas dormis dans mon lit mais dans la Salle sur Demande car je ne me souvenais plus du mot de passe … Enfin bref, je ne tenterai plus l'expérience de boire autant, je ne me souviens pas de la fin de la soirée ! Ce qui est embêtant. Me suis-je ridiculisée ?_

_Oui je vous enverrai quelques lettres, même si je doute d'avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à vous raconter, je suis à Poudlard et les ¾ des élèves sont rentrés chez eux…_

_Je vous fais aussi de gros bisous, amusez vous bien malgré tout !_

_Hermione_

_P.S.:Promit Ginny, je te raconterai tout !  
_

Elle s'assit ensuite devant la cheminée et lue toute l'après-midi. Elle descendit pour dîner lorsque ce fut l'heure.

Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand monde pendant les vacances, ce qui déprima un peu Hermione. Mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de Drago à la table en face, elle se dit qu'elle ne s'ennuierait peut être pas autant qu'elle le croyait.

Après le dîner, elle alla le rejoindre dans le hall tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le grand escalier.

« Dit, tout à l'heure j'ai oublié de te poser une question, lui dit-elle tandis qu'ils montaient les marches.

- Je t'écoute ?

- Est-ce que je me suis affichée devant les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle hier soir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hormis le fait que tu as dansé avec presque la totalité des garçons présent dans la salle, que tu as chanté à tue-tête des chansons paillardes et que tu as fait tomber la moitié du buffet, non tu ne t'es pas ridiculisée, dit Drago comme si c'était tout à fait normal

- T'es pas sérieux là hein ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Mais non je blague, tu n'as rien fait de bien intéressant et de toute manière, dans 2 semaines tout le monde aura oublié !

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle, bon et bah bonne nuit alors ! Peut être à demain ! » dit-elle en partant vers la tour Griffondor.

Drago la regarda s'éloigner : « j'espère te voir demain Mione… »pensa-t-il.

_A suivre..._


	13. Chapter 12

Que de critiques positives, j'adore =)

Merci de toutes vos reviews qui me font super plaisir !

J'espère que ce chapître vous plaira ! La suite devrait arriver avant dimanche, mais je ne garantis rien !

Bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Alors que la veille Hermione sentait qu'elle allait s'ennuyer ferme pendant deux semaines, ce fut tout le contraire. En effet, Drago et elle prirent peu à peu l'habitude de se retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande pour discuter, travailler (ainsi ils avaient déjà terminer tout les devoirs qu'ils avaient en avance) et être tranquille. Parfois, ils allaient courir dans le parc de Poudlard (pour garder la forme of course =P) et profiter des derniers jours où ne faisait pas trop froid. La plupart du temps, Hermione rejoignait Drago dans sa chambre de Préfet en Chef le soir car elle se sentait seule dans la tour des Griffondor. Cette habitude devint un rituel. A la fin de la première semaine de vacances, Hermione et Drago passaient leur soirée ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien, sans aucune ambigüité. Quelques fois même, Hermione s'endormait auprès de Drago et se réveillait dans ses bras…

Mais Drago et Hermione se virent de moins en moins avec le retour du Terrier d'Harry, Ron et Ginny. A leur retour de vacances, Ron, Ginny et Harry étaient tout le temps collés à Hermione pour rattraper le temps perdu et pour raconter à Hermione leurs vacances :

« Hermione tu peux pas savoir comment c'était génial ! s'exclama Ron au bout d'une heure d'échange.

- Oui Ron ça fait dix fois que tu me le dis… soupira Hermione.

- L'Argentine c'est magnifique, tu sais ! fit Harry.

- Oui, renchérit Ginny, il faisait super beau, papa et maman étaient cool, on faisait tous ce qu'on voulait quoi !

- Enfin bref c'était trop bien ! conclu Harry, qui voyait la gêne de Hermione, et toi qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Oh bah euh moi j'ai lu, je me suis baladée et j'ai travaillé. Je me suis reposée aussi.

- Ca a l'air SUPER sympa ! ironisa Ron.

- Sache que je ne me suis pas ennuyée ! dit Hermione d'un ton sec avant de partir pour le dîner. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Ginny et Hermione allait se coucher, cette dernière se tourna vers sa meilleure amie :

« Gin', il faut que je te parle…

- Rien de grave j'espère ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Oui et non, répondit Hermione évasive.

- Je t'écoute, fit son amie en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Tu te souviens en début d'année, quand tu m'as demandé si je connaissais Drago ?

- Oui… répondit Ginny suspicieuse.

- Je t'ai menti… Je le connais, beaucoup même… Hermione marqua une pose. L'été après la 4ème année, je suis allée passer mes vacances dans un camping club dans le sud de la France. J'y ai fait la connaissance de Drago qui m'a proposé de rester avec lui et ses amis pour le reste des vacances, bien sur j'ai accepté étant donné que j'étais seule… J'ai passé deux semaines formidables ! J'ai rencontré plein de gens et surtout j'ai connu Drago. Nous étions de très proches amis, d'ailleurs tout le monde se demandaient pourquoi nous n'étions pas ensemble. A la fin des deux semaines j'ai du quitter tout le monde pour retourner à Paris, chez moi. Quelle fut ma surprise quand deux jours après mon retour à la maison, je croise Drago sous la Tour Eiffel. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait pris une chambre dans un hôtel pour se rapprocher de moi et il m'a embrassé. C'est à partir de ce jour là que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble et nous avons passé toute la fin du mois de Juillet et tout le mois d'Août ensemble à nous balader, à sortir le soir, aller au restaurant etc… Il m'a tout raconté à propos de son père et de Voldemort et sa franchise m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'était vraiment pas comme son père. Bien sur à la rentrée nous avons du nous séparer, mais nous avons tout de même continué notre histoire grâce à des lettres et puis on se voyait à chaque week-end. Tout c'est très bien passé. J'étais amoureuse d'un garçon formidable. On a continué jusqu'aux grandes vacances suivantes, après la 5ème année. Là nous avons passé les deux mois entiers ensemble, hormis les deux semaines que j'ai passé avec toi Ginny. A la rentrée nous avons fait la même chose que l'année passée, tout se passait très bien jusqu'en Mars. Ce mois là j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, c'est pourquoi dès le début des vacances, je suis allée rejoindre Drago chez lui. A cause de son père je n'y étais jamais allé mais ce jour là j'ai fait l'effort de passer outre ma peur. Il était heureux par la nouvelle, voire même plus ! Mais alors qu'il allait voir sa mère qui l'appelait, son père est entré dans la chambre de Drago…

La voix d'Hermione flancha. Ginny qui comprit tout de suite la détresse de son amie la prit dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, Hermione se calma et raconta à Ginny tout ce qui s'était passé après que Lucius Malfoy soit rentré dans la chambre. Elle n'omit aucuns détails, même les plus sordides. Elle savait que Ginny avait le cœur solide. A la fin de son récit, Hermione et Ginny pleuraient. La première parce que les souvenirs lui faisaient encore mal et la seconde parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son amie à sortir de cette histoire.

« Par ma faute, la mère de Drago est morte et j'ai mis celui-ci en danger face à son père, pleurait Hermione.

- Mais non, ne t'en fait pas, elle savait qu'elle prenait des risques en te sauvant. De toute manière, elle est mieux là où elle est tu ne crois pas ? Malfoy senior devait la battre plus que de raison, et si ce n'avait pas été lui qui l'avait tué, ça aurait été Tu-Sais-Qui, la rassura Ginny.

- Ginny je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir caché tout ça… Je ne pensais pas qu'en te rejoignant je retrouverais Drago …

- T'en fait va', tu es toute pardonnée. Tu veux une bonne nouvelle ?

- Oui, fit Hermione plein d'espoir.

- Harry m'a embrassé pendant les vacances, lui dit Ginny toute contente.

- C'est VRAI ???? s'exclama Hermione

- Oui.

- Ouaiiiiiis, enfin ! soupira Hermione avec joie.

- Calme toi, on n'est pas encore au stade du couple, mais on va en parler !

- Je suis super méga contente pour toi ma chérie ! s'extasia Hermione. »

Elles s'endormirent chacune dans leurs pensées quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Depuis la rentrée Hermione et Drago se virent de moins en moins, encore plus lorsque Harry était dans les parages. Lui et Ron ne supportaient même pas la vue de Drago, se qui compliquait un bon nombre de chose. Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient en train d'insulter Drago, Hermione les reprit :

« Vous n'avez pas fini de lui en mettre plein la gueule ? Dans son dos en plus ! Vive le courage des Griffondor ! fit-elle énervé.

- Il t'arrive quoi Hermione ? Ce mec est le roi des cons ! Il n'a aucun respect pour les enfants de familles moldues et se fout aussi de notre gueule ! répondit Ron sur le même ton.

- La dernière fois qu'il vous a insulté, c'était quand HEIN ? dit Hermione.

- …

- J'en étais sur, soupira Hermione devant le silence de ses amis.

- Ne me dit pas que tu le défends quand même, fit Harry sur un ton de reproche. Tu te permets de le faire alors que tu n'es là que depuis la rentrée. Tu ne sais RIEN de ce gars !

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais Harry ? T'es dans ma tête ? demanda Hermione d'un ton froid.

- Pardon ?

- Sachez tout les deux que pendant que vous étiez en Argentine à vous prélassez, moi j'ai appris à le connaitre. Vous vous trompez complètement à son sujet.

- Malfoy ? On se trompe complètement à propos de Malfoy ? railla Harry.

- Il s'appelle DRAGO ! lança Hermione furieuse.

- Très bien, fit Harry après un moment de silence. Si tu le prends ainsi, retourne avec ton cher Drago et oublie nous ! »

Ron et lui sortirent de la Grande Salle à grand pas. Lorsqu'Hermione sortit, un quart d'heure plus tard, d'un pas lourd, Drago la rejoint dans le hall. Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers un couloir où ils seraient seuls.

« Tu as l'air toute triste, fit Drago en la regardant.

- J'me suis brouillée avec Harry et Ron, répondit-elle sombrement.

- A propos de quoi ?

- De toi…

- Ca me fait plaisir ça, rigola gentiment Drago mais en voyant le regard d'Hermione, il se reprit. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent.

- Ca c'est sur, railla Hermione. »

Drago la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Je suis désolé de te causer autant de problème.

- T'en fais pas, répondit Hermione, ce sont des gamins et ils finiront par comprendre. Il faut que j'y aille Drago, merci d'avoir été là, ajouta Hermione en se retirant de l'étreinte.

- Bonne après midi alors, fit Drago avec un sourire.

- M'ouais, répondit Hermione en s'éloignant vers la salle où se déroulerai son prochain cours. »

Le soir, pendant le dîner, Dumbledore annonça que le Bal de Noël aurait lieu le samedi dans deux semaines et qu'il faudra y aller en couple. Ces couples seront sélectionner selon un critère bien définit :_ « La personne qui vous correspond le plus »_

« Pour savoir avec qui vous irez au bal, il vous suffit de tirer un papier dans le Choixpeau Magique. Sur ce papier sera noté le nom de votre calier ou cavalière, fit Dumbledore en montrant le Choixpeau Magique. »

Une heure plus tard, Ginny et Hermione avaient leurs petits papiers. Ginny irait au bal avec Harry et Hermione avec Drago…

_A suivre..._


	14. Chapter 13

Mille excuses, je suis en retard ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que le chapitre vous plaira !

**Chapitre 13**

Quelques jours après l'annonce du bal, Ron et Harry faisaient toujours la tête. Hermione avait tout fait pour tout remettre en ordre, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était perdu d'avance car elle accompagnait Drago au bal, c'est pourquoi elle laissa tomber. Elle avait appris par le biais de Luna que Ron allait au bal avec cette dernière et Harry avec Ginny.

Ginny et elle avaient décidés d'aller à Pré-au-Lard afin de s'acheter en premier lieu tout le matériel nécessaire pour le bal, mais surtout trouver LA robe du bal. Pendant le petit déjeuner précédant la sortie, Ginny parla à Harry et Ron :

« Ce matin on va à Pré-au-Lard pour le bal, ça vous dit de nous rejoindre aux Trois-Balais pour le goûter ? Comme ça on prendra une petite Bière au beurre tous ensemble, dit-elle à son frère et à Harry.

- Avec plaisir, répondit aussitôt Ron alléché par l'idée d'un éventuel goûté dans le bar de Madame Rosmerta…

- Quand tu dis « on », tu parles de qui au juste Ginny ? demanda Harry.

- Bah Hermione et moi, répondit-elle.

- Je ne viendrai pas alors, fit sèchement Harry.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Ginny, tu viens de me dire que tu ne voulais pas venir juste parce qu'Hermione sera là ? ajouta Ginny, les yeux ronds comme de soucoupes et le teint qui virait au rouge par la colère.

- Tu as tout à fait compris ! N'est ce pas Ron ? questionna Harry.

- Bien sur bien sur, dit-il naïvement la bouche pleine de céréales.

- VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UNE BANDE DE GAMINS ! s'écria Ginny en se levant, VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE CE QUE VOUS DITES FRANCHEMENT ? VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI AU JUSTE ? AH OUI C'EST VRAI, QUAND ON EST HARRY POTTER ON PEUT DIRE TOUT CE QU'ON VEUT HEIN ?

- Ginny, laisse tomber, ils n'en valent vraiment pas la peine, lui dit Hermione en lui tirant le bras pour l'emmener hors de la Grande Salle, en plus, ajouta-t-elle moins fort, tu te donne en spectacle là…

- Hein ? fit Ginny en regardant autour d'elle et remarquant que toutes les personnes présentes avaient les yeux tournés vers elle. OK, dit-elle, on se casse fissa ! »

Ginny sortit telle une fusée. Hermione se retourna vers Harry et Ron avant de partir.

« Vous êtes exaspérant, franchement » dit-elle simplement.

Elle partie rejoindre Ginny. Elles allèrent donc juste toutes les deux à Pré-au-Lard, faire du shopping pour le bal. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans une belle boutique de vêtements et robes de soirées. Après plus d'une heure d'essayage, Ginny opta finalement pour une robe marron, dos nu et décolletée.

« Elle ira très bien avec mes escarpins marrons hauts, dit Ginny en souriant. Tu penses que je devrai me faire quoi comme coiffure ? ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione.

- Un chignon, répondit l'intéressée en sortant de sa cabine, ça dégagera ton visage et tu n'auras pas trop chaud.

- Merci Mione ! Montre moi ta … commença Ginny en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie. Waouh Hermione, tu es super sexy ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu trouves ? J'ai l'impression que c'est trop justement, ça fait pas trop vulgaire ?

- Oh non au contraire, tu es splendide ! la rassura son amie. »

Hermione se contempla dans le miroir du magasin. Elle portait une robe bustier grise claire. Elle était longue et fendue jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse gauche. La robe était à la fois serrée à la taille et ample en dessous, ce qui mettait en valeurs les formes généreuses de Hermione. Celle-ci avait ajouté un collier de perles noires composés de plusieurs rangs et des escarpins noirs aussi.

« Hermione tu dois ABSOLUMENT mettre cette robe ce soir ! insista Ginny.

- Tu penses vraiment? Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise.

- Hermione, c'est ta future ennemie qui te parle si tu ne mets pas cette robe ce soir, achète cette putin de robe, elle est magnifique !

- Ok ok ! No panique ! dit précipitamment Hermione en rejoignant la cabine pour retirer la robe. »

Elles sortirent quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais pour prendre une Bière au Beurre. Hermione aperçut Ron et Harry à une table mais Ginny la tira vivement vers une autre à l'autre bout de la salle. Elles restèrent dans le bar une bonne partie de la matinée pour y profiter de la chaleur et pour commérer entre filles. Avant de rentrer à Poudlard pour le déjeuner, elles passèrent à la boutique de farces et attrapes de Fred et George, Ginny voulant passer leur faire coucou.

« Salut les filles, fit George quand elles entrèrent dans le magasin.

- Salut George, salut Fred, répondirent-elles en les serrant dans leur bras, comment ça se passe à la boutique ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Plutôt bien, les farces et attrapes reviennent à la mode ! rigola Fred. Et vous, prêtes pour le bal de ce soir ?

- On pense que oui, affirma Hermione.

- Et vous y allez avec qui ? Sans indiscrétion bien-sur, fit George.

- Ginny y va avec Harry, répondit Hermione.

- J'en étais sur ! Tu me dois 5 Gallions George, plaisanta Fred, et toi Hermione qui est l'heureux chanceux qui t'accompagnera ce soir ?

- Drago Malfoy, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- HEIN ? firent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

- Oui bon ça va les mecs ! Si ça se trouve il n'est pas si mal en tant que cavalier ! dit Ginny en prenant Hermione par le bras, bon nous devons y aller, sinon nous serons en retard pour le déjeuner, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Très bien, mais une chose Hermione ! s'exclama Fred.

- Oui ?

- S'il te fait du mal, promet nous de nous le dire !

- D'accord, promit-elle, sachant très bien qu'elle n'en n'aurait pas besoin. »

Elles déjeunèrent en compagnie de plusieurs filles de Griffondor, à discuter du bal qui approchait au fil des heures qui s'écoulaient. A 16h, elles se retrouvèrent toutes dans la Salle sur Demande. Pendant ce temps, Harry était avec Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville dans leur dortoir de Griffondor.

« Tu ne crois pas que vous y êtes allés un peu fort avec Hermione ? demanda Neville.

- Tu la défends toi aussi ? s'énerva Harry.

- Non, non je ne la défends pas, mais je pense qu'elle a raison…

- C'est-à-dire ? ne put s'empêcher de retenir Ron d'un ton sarcastique.

- Et bien, c'est vrai qu'elle ne le connait que depuis la rentrée, mais pendant que vous n'étiez pas là ils sont restés tout les deux, sans personnes de leurs amis. Donc je pense qu'elle connait le vrai Drago, pas celui qui emmerde le monde juste pour le plaisir.

- Mais c'est ça le vrai Malfoy ! Il est né pour emmerder le monde ! s'exclama Harry

- Harry, fit Seamus, je suis d'accord avec Neville. Rappelle-toi de ce que t'as dit Hermione quand vous vous êtes disputés, la dernière fois qu'il vous a insulté, c'était quand ?

- Bah, il y a un certain temps oui mais … commença Ron en regardant Harry

- Voilà ! le coupa Neville. Personnellement je trouve qu'il a changé depuis la cinquième année, il est différent même s'il ne veut pas le montrer. Maintenant, nous avons des cavalières à aller chercher je vous rappelle !

- Allons-y, s'écria Dean d'une voix forte ! »

Ils allèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle pour attendre les filles. Celles-ci mirent un certain temps avant d'arriver … « Ah les filles, toutes les mêmes », soupira Ron ce qui fit rire Harry et ses amis. Et elles arrivèrent enfin, toute plus belles les unes que les autres. Harry resta scotché devant la beauté de Ginny et Ron souris en voyant Luna dans une robe rose bonbon. Hermione descendit les marches la dernière, elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient de belles boucles chocolat. Elle avait aussi ajouté un lys noir dans ses cheveux, assortis à son collier et ses chaussures. Mais le plus étonnant était que ce lys noir s'accordait parfaitement au lys noir que portait Drago Malfoy sur son costume gris assortis à ses yeux aciers. Ce fut le choc pour tout le monde, Drago Malfoy avec Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie du Survivant pire ennemis dudit Malfoy.

« Tu es magnifique Hermione, dit Drago en prenant la main d'Hermione.

- Tu l'es aussi ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-elle en rigolant.

- Allons-nous assoir, il y a trop de monde ici » fit Drago en l'emmenant vers la Grande Salle.

Les grandes tables avaient été remplacées par des tables rondes de deux personnes et étaient accompagnées d'une chandelle. Une grande piste de danse s'étalait dans le fond de la salle, près d'un orchestre appelé spécialement pour l'occasion. Hermione et Drago prirent place sous le regard de nombreuses filles jalouses d'Hermione. Dumbledore prit la parole lorsque tous furent assis.

« Bienvenue à tous pour ce Bal de Noël ! Remercions à l'orchestre de Billbobois d'être venus ce soir et remercions aussi les Préfets-en-Chef pour avoir préparé aussi bien cette soirée. Je vous laisse manger, bon appétit ! »dit Dumbledore d'une voix forte.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, demanda Drago à Hermione.

- Tout le monde nous regarde c'est super gênant…

- Ignore-les, ils sont juste jaloux de notre beauté transcendante ! s'exclama Drago en faisant rire Hermione.

- C'est tellement bizarre, d'être ici avec toi dans ces circonstances ! soupira Hermione.

- Ca ne te plaît pas ? s'étonna Drago.

- Oh si, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Hermione devant la mine déconfite de son cavalier.

- Ouf ! dit Drago soulagé. »

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, profitant de ce moment tout les deux comme pendant les vacances.

« Il faut que je te parle d'un truc Mione, avoua Drago, plus tard dans le dîner.

- Je suis toute ouïe, minauda gentiment Hermione.

- Je suis sérieux, sois le aussi ! la gronda Drago.

- Pardon, je t'écoute, fit-elle sérieuse.

- J'aimerai faire partie de l'Ordre.

- Excuse-moi ?

- Tu as très bien entendu Hermione !

- Depuis quand ?

- Ca fait un bout de temps que ça me trotte dans la tête, tu sais j'aimerai vraiment faire quelque chose de totalement différent de mon père, prouver que je ne suis pas comme lui !

- Mais je sais que tu n'es pas comme lui…

- Oui, mais les autres ? Prend Harry, il est persuader que je suis un Mangemort !

- Je suis contente de ton choix, dit finalement Hermione, vraiment.

- Heureux que ça te plaise, souria Drago lui frôlant la main.

- J'en parlerai à Dumbledore, si tu veux, proposa Hermione.

- Ce serait super, il prit la main de Hermione dans la sienne, j'ai tellement envie d'être bon !

- Mais tu l'es déjà Drago ! » s'exclama Hermione, qui ne retira pas la main de son cavalier.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Puis vint le moment de la première danse du bal. Drago emmenait Hermione au centre de la piste, tout comme plusieurs couples. La musique commença lentement et Drago posa sa main au bas du dos d'Hermione qui passa son bras autour du coup de son cavalier.

Ils dansèrent un long moment de ne souciant de rien. Chacun dans leur monde, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Puis soudain une voix se fit entendre tout près d'eux.

« Excuse moi Malfoy, mais est-ce que je peux danser avec Hermione ? demanda Harry à Drago.

- Bien, bien, dit-il à Harry, je te tiens à l'œil, je ne serai pas loin, ajouta-t-il juste à Hermione.

- Alors ? demanda Harry à Hermione tandis qu'ils dansaient.

- Tiens tu me reparle ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Excuse moi, j'ai exagéré… dit-il penaud.

- Ah ça oui !

- Je veux bien faire des efforts face à Malfoy…

- Bonne initiative petit frère, répondit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

- On ne sait pas qui est né le premier alors pas de « petit frère » ! Capiche ?

- Oui, oui d'accord Harry ! s'esclaffa Hermione. »

Hermione s'amusa toute la nuit à danser avec ses amis et Drago. A 1h du matin, tous durent retourner dans leur dortoir respectif sur ordre de McGonagall et Dumbledore. Hermione et Drago errèrent un moment dans les couloirs, puis Drago ramena Hermione devant le dortoir des Griffondors.

« Merci pour cette soirée Drago, j'ai trouvé ça très sympas, dit Hermione.

- Ce fut un plaisir, très chère, répondit Drago d'un ton aristocrate qui fit la fit rire.

- Bonne nuit alors, dit-elle en s'éloignant vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

- Hermione ! » fit Drago en la rattrapant.

Il lui attrapa le bras, la tourna vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut chaste au début, puis il devint de plus en plus langoureux. Hermione s'accrocha au cou de Drago comme pour approfondir leur étreinte. Soudain, elle se recula.

« Drago, je… je suis désolé… Je ne me sens pas prête, pardonne moi… bredouilla Hermione.

- Je t'attendrai, Mione. Ma Mione, dit-il en la regardant intensément. »

Drago s'éloigna et Hermione reste seule dans le couloir, le temps de se remettre les idées en place…

_A suivre..._


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Cette nuit là, Hermione dormit peu. Toutes les sensations qu'elle avait ressentit au moment du baiser ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire. Pourquoi avait-elle répondu à ce baiser ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si bizarre aujourd'hui. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit soudain. Drago l'aimait toujours et elle l'avait rejeté. Mais elle ne pouvait se laisser tenter, leur histoire avait tué son enfant et avait failli la tuer. « Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui » se répétait-elle pour se convaincre.

Au petit matin, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle découvrit une pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit. Ginny commençait elle aussi à se réveiller.

« Joyeux Noël, dit Hermione d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, répondit sa meilleure amie »

Le premier cadeau qu'elle ouvrit était de ses parents. C'était une magnifique chaîne en argent qu'elle s'empressa d'attacher à son poignet. Elle était accompagnée d'une lettre disant qu'elle manquait à ses parents et qu'ils espéraient que tout ce passait pour le mieux. Elle leur répondrait plus tard. Le second cadeau était d'Harry qui lui avait offert un coffre de livres sur l'histoire de la magie en Afrique. Ron lui avait offert une nouvelle plume et Ginny un assortiment de maquillage.

« Merci pour ton cadeau ma puce, il me fait très plaisir, dit Hermione à Ginny.

- J'adore le tient ! s'exclama Ginny qui arborait un tee shirt à l'effigie de son groupe préféré.

- Contente que ça te plaise, souria Hermione qui prenait son dernier cadeau »

C'était une longue chaîne avec un pendentif composé d'un cœur, d'une perle et d'un diamant attachés autour un cercle en argent. Elle découvrit une lettre au fond du paquet :

«_ J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra… D._ »

Les larmes aux yeux elle mit le collier autour de son cou et alla s'habiller.

Ginny et elle descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances, et il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la Grande Salle. Bien sur Drago était là et Hermione sentit son regard la suivre tandis qu'elle allait s'asseoir près de Ron et Harry. Elle croisa son regard mais préféra se détourner, elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter.

La journée se déroula rapidement, la neige était tombée dans la nuit et Hermione et ses amis allèrent faire une bataille de boule de neige. Elle pensait qu'elle allait devoir éviter le plus possible Drago, mais celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir pour le moment.

Au mois de Mars, le temps se réchauffa. Un matin Harry reçu une lettre de Dumbledore annonçant que lui, Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient conviés à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle aurait lieu la semaine suivante dans le bureau du directeur et il était précisé que tous les membres seraient là. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent en silence.

« Hermione, tu pourrais m'aider pour un truc en potion s'il te plait ? demanda Harry l'air de rien.

- Bien sur, viens à la bibliothèque dans une heure !

- Bah moi je vais dans le parc, il fait beau et Dean et Seamus veulent aussi aller dehors, lança Ron.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure alors ! répondirent Harry, Hermione et Ginny en cœur. »

Ginny alla retrouver des amies de sa classe et une heure plus tard Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque.

« On fait quoi ? commença directement Harry.

- J'n'en sais rien, c'est de la folie de leur dire ! soupira Hermione.

- Pourtant ils le sauront un jour où l'autre…

- Encore si tous les membres n'étaient pas là, ça aurait pu passer, mais là …

- Oui, c'est la galère, termina Harry.

- Il faut qu'on leur dise, peut importe les conséquences, trancha Hermione.

- Ils garderont le secret, on peut leur faire confiance, assura Harry.

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance mais de sécurité ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien ! la rassura Harry.

- Très bien, ce soir dans la Salle sur Demande on leur parlera, conclue Hermione en se levant.

- Hermione, fit Harry tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers la porte, j'aurai besoin que tu m'aides pour le truc en potion…

- Parce que c'était vrai ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Beh oui, je ne comprends pas le résultat de cette potion et je n'arrive pas à faire le devoir…

- D'accord, montre-moi ça, dit Hermione en se rasseyant. »

En fin d'après midi, ils demandèrent à Ron et Ginny de les rejoindre dans la Salle sur Demande pour être tranquille.

« Vous vouliez nous parler ? demanda Ginny qui semblait inquiète

- C'est pas grave au moins ? demanda Ron.

- C'est délicat, dit Harry après un regard avec sa sœur.

- Bon, je sais que tout ça peut paraitre impressionnant et surtout effrayant, mais je suis la sœur jumelle de Harry, dit Hermione de but en blanc »

Il y eu un long moment de flottement. Ginny et Ron regardaient successivement Harry et Hermione avec des yeux ronds.

« Pa… pardon ? bredouilla Ron.

- Tu as très bien compris Ron, fit Ginny d'un ton sec. »

Harry et Hermione se relayèrent pour expliquer la situation. Au bout d'un long échange à sens unique où seuls Harry et Hermione parlaient, il y eu un silence.

« Cool, dit soudainement Ron, franchement moi je trouve ça cool Harry, tu as une famille, tu n'es pas seul ou en tout cas moins !

- Hermione tu te fous de moi hein ? s'exclama Ginny en colère.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Gin' ? Je sais que j'aurai dû le dire dès le début, mais j'ai convaincu Harry d'attendre le bon moment. Et avec la réunion de l'Ordre, c'est arrivé plus tôt que prévu…

- IL TE RESTE COMBIEN DE SECRETS DANS CE GENRE LA ? explosa Ginny. JE N'ARRIVE PLUS A TE SUIVRE HERMIONE ! DES SECRETS, ENCORE DES SECRETS, TOUJOURS DES SECRETS !

- Ginny calme toi… tenta vainement Hermione.

- NON ! Je n'ai plus confiance !! Tu te prends pour qui ? fit Ginny plus que furieuse.

- Ginny s'il te plait, reprend-toi ! s'exclama Harry, je ne te permets pas de dire ça ! Hermione est ma sœur compris ? Mais elle reste la même, pourquoi changerait-elle ?

- Vous me donnez la gerbe, surtout TOI, fit Ginny dégoutée en pointant Hermione du doigt.

- Ginny… » fit Hermione, mais celle-ci venait de claquer la porte.

Hermione sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Harry la prit dans ses bras et Ron lui prit la main, par compassion. Elle se sépara d'eux et leur dit qu'elle allait se coucher, qu'elle n'avait pas faim.

Après une longue semaine de silence glacial, Hermione décida d'aller parler à Ginny, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle la coinça un matin dans le dortoir après que Parvati et Lavande furent parties.

« Ginny il faut que je ne parle.

- Tu es qui ? Ma meilleure amie, la sœur d'Harry ou la nana qui est sortie avec Drago ? répondit Ginny dédaigneusement.

- Les trois en même temps. Je t'en supplie pardonne moi ! Je sais que j'aurai dû te le dire mais …

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors ? la coupa Ginny.

- Depuis l'histoire avec Drago, je me suis renfermée sur moi-même. J'étais brisée. Mais lorsque mes parents m'ont annoncé qu'ils m'avaient adopté, je n'ai pas pu le supporter… J'ai tellement peur de mourir juste parce que je suis la sœur d'Harry… Et j'ai tellement peur de vous perdre dans cette bataille… J'aurai voulu rester en France, loin de tous ça, je n'ai pas demandé cette vie Gin'. Mais c'est ainsi et je dois vivre avec. J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée de ne rien dire tant de Voldemort était en vie, mais le truc avec l'Ordre à tout chamboulé… Je m'en veux vraiment Ginny, je tiens tellement à toi et Ron et puis à toute ta famille aussi…

- Chut, dit Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras, j'ai été nulle de réagir comme ça. On efface et on recommence d'accord ?

- Avec plaisir ! s'exclama Hermione avec un sourire en essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à couler. »

_A suivre..._


	16. Chapter 15

J'ai procédé à quelques modifications pour ce chapitre =)

Bonne lecture ! =P

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

La semaine se passa à toute vitesse et le jour de la réunion avec l'Ordre arriva très vite aux yeux d'Hermione qui ne se sentait pas prête à l'idée de dévoiler le secret. Lorsqu'elle, Harry, Ginny et Ron arrivèrent devant le bureau de Dumbledore, ils prirent une longue respiration avant de frapper à la porte. Harry entra le premier, suivit de Ron et Ginny. Hermione préféra rester un peu en retrait. Le bureau paraissait petit avec tout ce monde réunit. Il y avait Sirius, Lupin, Rogue, McGonagall, Molly et Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora appelée Tonks avec ses cheveux d'un rose piquant. Fred et Georges étaient là eux aussi, de même que Fol Œil qui était au fond du bureau avec son œil qui furetait partout. Ron et Ginny allèrent saluer leur parents et Harry s'approcha de son parrain.

« Sirius ! Lupin ! s'exclama Harry très heureux de les revoir.

- Salut Harry, comment vas-tu ? demanda Sirius après avoir serré dans ses bras son filleul.

- Bien !

- Dumbledore, tu avais quelque chose à nous dire, n'est ce pas ? demanda Lupin.

- Oui, mais avant tout j'aimerai vous présenter quelqu'un, répondit-il en regardant Hermione à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune ».

Là Hermione était vraiment impressionnée et tous les regards étaient posés sur elle, ce qui la fit rougir.

« Bonjour, dit-elle d'une petite voix. »

L'œil de Maugrey eu comme un sursaut avant de rester fixé sur la jeune fille.

« Ne me dites pas que… commença-t-il.

- Her… Hermione ? bégaya Sirius.

- En chair et en os ! s'exclama Harry, tout fier.

- Mais comment ?

- Le sort d'Oubliette Amélioré, fit Rogue froidement.

- Tu savais ? s'étonna Sirius.

- J'ai toujours su, étant donné que je l'ai vue à la rentrée.

- Attendez, attendez, de quoi parlez vous ? firent les Weasley en échos.

- Je vais vous expliquer… fit Harry.

- Non, le coupa Dumbledore, si tu me le permets Harry, j'aimerai que ce soit Hermione qui explique la situation à la famille Weasley et à tout le monde par la même occasion. Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui bien sur, répondit Harry confus, vas-y Hermione on t'écoute.

- Hum, d'accord, dit-elle timide. »

Et elle recommença à narrer sont histoire pour la énième fois. A la fin de son récit, toutes les personnes, excepté Harry, Ginny, Ron Dumbledore et bien-sur Rogue, avaient les yeux écarquillés.

« Si je résume bien, tu es la sœur jumelle cachée d'Harry ? demanda Molly.

- C'est tout à fait ça, répondit Hermione.

- C'est tellement bizarre, fit Tonks, ça parait tellement invraisemblable d'oublier CA ! Wahou…

- C'est bon remet toi, lui dit Lupin en lui mettant un bras autour des épaules ce qui rendit ses cheveux encore plus roses qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

- En tout cas, c'est un plaisir de faire enfin ta connaissance, ajouta Tonks à Hermione qui lui répondit la même chose.

- Bien, parla Dumbledore, maintenant que la grande nouvelle est annoncée, je voudrais vous parler de Voldemort. »

Les Weasley tressaillirent en entendant le nom de l'homme qu'ils redoutaient le plus au monde.

« Je suppose que vous avez tous eu vent des « accidents » qui ont lieu un peu partout en Angleterre et que vous vous doutez que Voldemort est derrière tout ça. En effet, son armée, si je puis le dire, de Mangemort commence déjà à éradiquer, comme ils aiment le dire, les Moldus. Nombreux d'entre eux sont morts à l'heure qu'il est et je pense qu'il est temps de faire quelque chose.

- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Fol Œil d'un air enjoué, comme si tuer des Mangemorts était son passe-temps favoris.

- Merci Maugrey, dit Dumbledore. Tonks et Lupin, je vous demanderai d'aller au nord pour inspecter un peu les lieux et supprimer si besoin des Mangemorts. »

Ils acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.

« Maugrey et Sirius vous irez en Ecosse voir si d'autres sorciers ont besoin de vous là-bas. Sévérus, je n'ai pas d'ordre à te donner si ce n'est de continuer ce que tu fais, c'est très bien.

- Bien professeur, répondit l'intéressé.

- Il fait quoi au juste Rogue ? demanda tout bas Hermione à Ron qui se trouvait près d'elle.

- Il est espion pour Dumbledore du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais personnellement je n'y crois pas trop, répondit-il.

- Je me passerai de vos commentaires monsieur Weasley, fit Rogue froidement.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, dit Ron qui s'était figé.

- Molly, Arthur, Fred et George, continua Dumbledore, je ne vous demande rien, si ce n'est d'ouvrir l'œil et de me prévenir dès que quelque chose de louche se passe. Surtout toi Arthur, étant donné que tu es au Ministère, tu pourras me prévenir si problème il y a.

- Et nous, que devons nous faire ? demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

- Pas grand-chose à part réussir vos examens, dit McGonagall.

- Trop facile, frima Ron.

- Si j'étais vous Monsieur Weasley, je ferai mieux de m'inquiéter sur mon cas et vite ! s'exclama sèchement McGonagall. »

Hermione et Ginny réprimèrent un sourire mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

« Vous aussi monsieur Potter, ajouta Rogue, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le Survivant que vous pouvez tout vous permettre. Et je doute que Voldemort est vraiment quelque chose à craindre de vous vu votre niveau…

- Sévérus, ça suffit coupa Dumbledore, la réunion est terminée vous pouvez regagner vos dortoir ou rentrer chez vous. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir Hermione sentit qu'on lui touchait l'épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Sirius qui la regardait.

« Je peux te parler une minute ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sur !

- Tu sais que je suis le parrain d'Harry.

- Oui, dit Hermione.

- Mais ce que tu ne sais pas que James et Lily m'avaient aussi demandé d'être ton parrain.

- Non, fit Hermione que ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir.

- Enfin bref, je voulais savoir si tu acceptais de m'avoir comme parrain ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non, vous connaissiez mes parents et ils vous faisaient confiance. De plus Harry me parle souvent de vous et ne vante que vos louanges, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Ca veut dire oui ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Oui avec plaisir, répondit Hermione en rigolant.

- Super ! s'exclama Sirius, bon aller je m'en vais, bonne soirée à toutes et à tous ! »

Peu à peu le bureau de Dumbledore se vidait.

« Tu viens Herm' ? demanda Ginny.

- Je vous rejoins dans la salle commune ! dit-elle.

- Très bien, fit Ginny en s'éloignant en compagnie de Ron et Harry.

- Professeur, j'aimerai vous parler, dit Hermione lorsque la porte fut fermée.

- Je vous écoute Miss Granger.

- Je suis amie avec Drago Malfoy et il m'a confié qu'il aimerait faire partie de l'Ordre, pour effacer les traces des erreurs de son père et pour « venger » sa mère, expliqua Hermione.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, néanmoins, dit Dumbledore, je voudrais avoir une discussion avec lui avant tout.

- D'accord, je lui en parlerai alors.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes amie avec Monsieur Malfoy ? demanda Dumbledore tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers la porte du bureau.

- Oui, répondit-elle en se tournant vers son directeur.

- Ça ne doit pas être facile pour Harry de savoir ça, dit Dumbledore avec compassion.

- Disons qu'il n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec la situation, mais je connais Drago mieux que quiconque dans cette école. Je sais à qui j'ai affaire, fit Hermione avec aplomb.

- Je vois ça, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Aller dans votre dortoir maintenant, il se fait tard. Bonne nuit Miss Granger.

- Bonne nuit professeur, dit-elle en sortant. »

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le dortoir des Griffondors, Hermione décida de passer voir quelqu'un. Elle bifurqua dans un couloir qui la menait vers le couloir du 6ème étage, là où se trouvaient les appartements des Préfets en Chef. Arrivée devant le tableau qui gardait l'entrée, elle prit une minute pour réfléchir et toqua. Quelques minutes plus tard le tableau s'ouvrit.

« Hermione ? s'exclama Drago surpris.

- C'est moi ! Je peux entrer ? demanda Hermione.

- Tu m'ignore pendant plus de deux mois et au final tu crois que je vais te laisser entrer ? demanda Drago froidement.

- J'ai parlé avec Dumbledore, annonça Hermione en ignorant la question. »

Drago s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé face à la cheminée.

« Qu'a dit Dumbledore ? questionna Drago.

- Qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée de te faire entrer dans l'Ordre. Mais qu'il voulait te parler avant, ajouta-t-elle.

- Merci, fit Drago après un silence.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, c'était déplacer et complètement puéril…

- T'en fait pas, je m'en remettrais, rigola Hermione. Moi je voudrais m'excuser pour le soir du bal et pour t'avoir ignorer jusqu'ici.

- Je m'en remettrais, répéta Drago avec un sourire.

- Ça m'a manqué de ne plus te parler tu sais ? avoua Hermione.

- A moi aussi, soupira Drago.

- Comment tu vas depuis le temps ?

- Plutôt bien et toi ?

- Ca va, ça va. »

Ils discutèrent ainsi de tout et de rien, savourant leurs retrouvailles. Après plusieurs heures d'échanges, ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à se dire. Hermione regarda intensément Drago et, poussé par une force intérieure, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut surpris au début, mais ensuite il approfondit le baiser. Hermione passa les bras autour du cou de Drago et le pressa contre elle. Drago entoura Hermione de ses bras à la taille et lui caressa le dos. Après plusieurs minutes, ils mirent fin à ce long baiser.

« Waouh, fit simplement Hermione.

- Oui je sais que je suis un dieu, frima Drago en serrant Hermione dans ses bras.

- Dis donc, tu te calme ! s'exclama Hermione faussement outrée.

- Eh, j'y peux rien si c'est vrai ! fit-il en rigolant. »

Hermione s'écarta pour attraper un coussin sur le canapé et le lancer à la figure de Drago qui réagit trop tard.

« Tu vas me le payer !!! s'écria-t-il en attrapant un second coussin pour le lancer sur Hermione. »

La bataille de coussin dura une heure, puis exténués ils durent s'arrêter. Ils s'allongèrent sur le tapis. Drago se leva et tendit sa main à Hermione.

« Je suis crevé, allons nous coucher, déclara-t-il. »

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Drago, je ne sais pas si… commença-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Dormir, Mione, juste dormir, dit-il doucement.

- Très bien, fit Hermione plus enjouée. »

Hermione alla enfiler un tee-shirt à Drago pour la nuit puis elle s'installa dans le lit auprès de Drago. Ils s'endormirent tout les deux enlacés. Drago sourit en s'endormant, il avait retrouvé la femme de sa vie…

_A suivre ..._


	17. Chapter 16

Bonne chance à tout ceux qui passe le Bac ! Pour ma part, il n'y aura sans doute pas de nouveau chapitre avant le 1er Juillet, révisions de français oblige...

Bonne lecture, Bisous Bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Hermione et Drago avaient décidé de ne rien dire à propos de leur couple afin d'éviter les ragots. Ils étaient sur leur petit nuage à eux et personne ne pouvait les embêter. Seule Ginny était au courant. Hermione avait du lui avouer car le soir de la réunion de l'Ordre elle n'était pas retourné se coucher au dortoir comme elle lui avait promit. Ginny accepta très bien la chose et couvrit même Hermione certains soirs où Harry et Ron se demandaient où elle était.

Le mois d'Avril était déjà bien entamé lorsque Drago alla voir Dumbledore pour son adhésion à l'Ordre du Phœnix. Hermione l'attendit pendant environ une heure devant le bureau du directeur avant qu'il ne sorte enfin.

« Alors ? s'enquit-elle enjouée.

- Bof, répondit-il sombrement.

- Quoi ? Il ne veut pas ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- SIIIIIII ! cria-t-il tout content de son effet de surprise.

- Oh c'est génial ! s'exclama Hermione en lui sautant dans les bras. Je suis si heureuse pour toi !

- Je suis fier de moi, moi aussi, dit-il avec cette modestie qui lui est propre.

- Bon ça va les chevilles ? Tu arriveras à retirer ton pantalon ce soir ou elles sont trop enflées ? railla Hermione.

- Si c'est toi qui me le retire, je pense que ça devrait aller, fit Drago taquin.

- Idiot, rigola-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas prête.

- C'est pour ça que je te taquine Mione, souria Drago.

- Allons manger, j'ai faim, déclara Hermione en tournant les talons.

- Attend un peu toi ! Je veux et j'exige un bisous !

- Pardon ? en quel honneur ?

- En l'honneur de mon entrée dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, pardis ! s'exclama Drago.

- Bien, elle l'embrassa. Maintenant allons manger maintenant, répéta-t-elle.

- Quand je parle de bisous, j'en veux un vrai Mione ! grogna Drago.

- Roooh ! »

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement au milieu du couloir.

« Content ? fit-elle énervée.

- Très ! répondit Drago heureux du baiser.

- Bien allons-y maintenant. »

A l'extérieur, le Ministère de la Magie avait annoncé que le nom du grand Mage Noir était devenu tabou et que toute personne venant à l'énoncé était en danger de mort. Au sin de Poudlard, la vie continuait son cours. Les cours passaient les uns après les autres, ajoutant leur lot de travail chaque soir. Rogue prenait un malin plaisir à les surcharger de travail sous prétexte qu'ils étaient tous plus nul les uns que les autres… Hermione avait pris l'habite de travailler avec Ron, Harry et Ginny qui ne cessaient de lui poser des questions sur les choses qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. Après le dîner elle restait un peu dans la salle commune puis quand tous allaient se coucher, elle allait rejoindre Drago.

Mais ce soir là, Harry resta seul avec Hermione un moment.

« Herm', il faut que je te parle d'un truc… souffla Harry.

- Je t'écoute petit frère, dit-elle d'humeur taquine.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça j'ai dit ! s'énerva Harry.

- Pardon, vas-y je suis toute ouïe.

- Je vais partir.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait pas.

- J'ai une mission à faire et c'est maintenant ou jamais Hermione.

- Mais quelle mission ? De quoi tu parles, je ne comprends pas ! s'énerva Hermione qui ne comprenait rien. »

Harry lui expliqua brièvement ce que Dumbledore lui avait appris Dumbledore à propos des Horcruxes (Pour de plus amples informations, lire Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé).

« Donc si je comprend bien, tu dois aller chercher des Horcruxes dont tu ne connais pas la localisation ? demanda Hermione ironiquement.

- Hermione, il faut que je le fasse ! soupira Harry.

- Personne ne t'y oblige ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Si ! Tout le monde ! Je suis la seule personne pouvoir le faire !

- On peut t'aider Harry ! Ne reste pas seul devant ce défi, tu vas perdre la vie ! Je ne peux pas te permettre de partir, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Je tiens trop à toi et …

- Hermione la coupa Harry, ma décision est irrévocable ! Je pars chercher les Horcruxes que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Quand ? Et tes études ?

- Je ne sais pas encore quand exactement mais ça ne devrais plus tarder. Pour les études je verrai bien, dit Harry en soupirant.

- Je croyais que tu voulais devenir Auror ? Tu sais que sans diplôme, tu ne pourrais pas y arriver !

- JE SAIS HERMIONE ! s'écrira Harry avec colère.

- Harry, sache que je ne te soutiens pas sur ce coup là, fit Hermione fermement.

- Je ne cherche pas ton soutient, je désirais juste te prévenir, tu es ma sœur… et… je t'aime…

- Et Ginny ? Elle en pense quoi ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Elle n'est pas au courant, en tout cas pas encore, ajouta précipitamment Harry en voyant l'air furibond de Hermione.

- Bien, je vois que je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis. Bonne nuit petit frère, dit Hermione en montant se coucher.

- Hermione… soupira Harry, un mince sourire au bord des lèvres. »

La situation aurait put être pire, mais il redoutait sa confrontation avec Ginny. Elle avait tout de même un très fort caractère…

Le lendemain, Hermione retrouva une Ginny furieuse dans la Salle sur Demande.

« TU ES AU COURANT ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit calmement Hermione.

- ET TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ?????? cria Ginny toute rouge.

- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire Gin' ! Et je l'ai appris seulement hier soir et quand je suis retournée dans le dortoir tu dormais déjà! Pas la peine de m'engueuler je n'y suis pour rien, dit Hermione toujours calmement.

- Excuse moi, Mione, cette histoire me met vraiment en rogne tu ne peux pas savoir… soupira Ginny.

- Si, si ne t'en fais pas… »

Elles eurent beau user de tous les stratèges pour le faire changer d'avis, il ne fit rien. Une semaine plus tard l'absence de Harry au petit déjeuner leur fit clairement comprendre qu'il était partit pour sa chasse aux Horcruxes… La vie continua donc son cours, sans Harry. Quelques élèves se demandaient où il était partit, mais le peu de réponses qu'apportaient Hermione, Ginny et Ron leur fit comprendre que ce n'était pas leurs oignons. Heureusement, Harry envoyait régulièrement de ses nouvelles par le biais de Sirius qui le suivant de loin dans ses voyages. Ainsi Ron, Ginny et Hermione n'avaient pas trop à s'inquiéter.

Un matin du la dernière semaine d'Avril, la Gazette du Sorcier publia un article très inquiétant.

**_Evasion massive à Azkaban !_**

_Les Mangemorts les plus puissants ont réussi à s'échapper de la célèbre prison d'Azkaban. Les causes de cette évasion restent encore inconnues, mais l'enquête avance vite. _

_Voici les noms de certains des Mangemorts qui ont put s'échapper :_

_Carrow, Yaxley, Dolohov, Rowle, Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, Rookwood, Malfoy…_

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement à la lecture du nom de Malfoy. Elle leva la tête et croisa les yeux de Drago qui la regardait déjà avec insistance, s'attendant à sa réaction. Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle précipitamment laissant un Ron perplexe et une Ginny angoissée… Drago la rejoignit peu de temps après dans le couloir la menant vers la salle commune des Préfets en Chef. Lorsqu'ils furent entrés, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Drago.

« J'ai peur Dray… dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Je suis là, ne t'en fait pas, tu ne crains rien ici, la rassura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux et en la tenant fermement dans ses bras.

- Je sais comment ça va se passer, il va prendre contact avec toi, entrer dans les affaires de Poudlard, voir que j'y suis et…

- Chut Hermione, souffla Drago dans son oreille. S'il prend contact avec moi, je me débrouillerai pour faire en sorte que ce soit à l'avantage de l'Ordre, n'oublie pas que j'en fais parti et je pourrais être utile en étant espion…

- C'est hors de question !!!! s'écria Hermione, je ne veux PAS que tu fasses l'espion, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

- Hermione, désormais tout est dangereux. Si ça peut sauver des vies et surtout la tienne, je suis prêt à courir le risque…

- Dray… »

Drago la fit taire d'un baiser langoureux. Il put y exprimer tout ses sentiments à Hermione qui lui répondit de même.

« Aller, va rejoindre Ginny, elle doit être inquiète pour toi, lui dit Drago après l'avoir embrassée.

- Bonne idée, je reviendrai ce soir d'ac' ?

- Oui, répondit Drago.»

Hermione, Ginny et Ron décidèrent d'aller voir Dumbledore.

« Professeur, il faut que Harry revienne ! s'exclama Ron.

- Je comprends tout à fait votre peur, dit Dumbledore avec calme, mais hélas c'est impossible…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

- Sirius a perdu sa trace alors qu'il était dans la forêt de Dean, expliqua le directeur.

- Comment ça perdu sa trace ? s'écria Ginny avec rage.

- Il semblerait que Harry ai fait une erreur et se soit fait capturé, fit Dumbledore.

- Mais, mais comment ? Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione.

- J'attends aussi des explications et pour le moment nous ne pouvons RIEN faire pour lui, répondit Dumbledore avec force.

- C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE !!!! lança Hermione en colère.

- Miss Granger, je comprends votre colère, lorsque quelqu'un qu'on aime est en danger, c'est tout à votre honneur…

- NON ! le coupa Hermione. Vous vous rendez compte que nous ne sommes que des enfants ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'il était le seul à battre Volde…

- Hermione, NON ! s'écria Ron ce qui la fit sursauter. Le nom est tabou, c'est sans doute pour ça que Harry a disparu ! Il n'est peut être pas au courant du tabou et a été capturé par des Mangemorts !

- Très intéressant Monsieur Weasley ! Je n'y avais moi-même pas pensé ! Je vous félicite ! dit Dumbledore à Ron.

- Merci professeur, fit Ron en rougissant.

- Maintenant, je vais vous demander de retourner en cours, cette année est très importante pour vous, oui même pour vous Miss Weasley, ajouta Dumbledore en souriant.

- Bien professeur, dirent-ils en chœur. »

Lorsqu'ils furent sortit, Dumbledore se tourna vers le portrait de Phineas Nigellus.

« Allez dans votre portrait Square Grimmaud et dites aux membre de l'Ordre que Harry Potter s'est fait capturé par les Mangemorts. Il faut absolument trouver leur QG, lui dit-il d'une voix forte.

- Bien Monsieur Dumbledore, lui répondit le portrait avant de s'en aller. »

_A suivre..._


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Les recherches pour retrouver Harry ne donnèrent rien. Mais Dumbledore avait expliqué que si Voldemort n'avait pas donné signe de vie, cela voudrait dire qu'Harry n'était pas prisonnier des Mangemorts ou en tout cas plus maintenant. La nouvelle rassura Hermione, Ginny et Ron.

Du côté de ces derniers, les examens approchaient à grand pas et la tension montait. Mais avec les disparitions qui augmentaient, les élèves n'avaient pas vraiment la tête aux révisions. De plus de nombreux parents estimaient que leurs enfants seraient plus en sécurité chez eux, c'est pourquoi beaucoup d'élèves avaient quittés l'école.

Pour Hermione et Drago, tout allait bien. L'angoisse de l'évasion de Lucius s'était presque dissipée, mais elle restait malgré tout présente. De plus Hermione avait mis quelques unes de ses affaires dans la chambre de Drago, étant donné qu'elle y dormait pratiquement toutes les nuits. Elle avait parlé à Ron, lui avait dit qu'ils sortaient ensemble et avait réussi à lui faire comprendre que Drago n'était pas comme il le pensait. Bien-sur elle omit son histoire avec lui avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Ron était au début réticent et bouda longtemps Hermione, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'elle était heureuse avec Drago et il s'habitua petit à petit à la présence de celui-ci lorsqu'ils se voyaient en dehors des cours, notamment pendant les cours d'AD. En effet, après concertation générale, Ron décida qu'il fallait remettre en place les cours d'AD, comme en 5ème année. La nouvelle réjouit Neville, Luna et d'autres élèves, qui avaient besoin de s'entraîner en dehors de la classe. Hermione était en charge de l'enseignement des sorts de bases et des potions car elle était sans conteste la plus douée. Drago fut très vite accepté par tous les élèves participant au cours et grâce à lui, ils apprirent des sorts qu'il avait connu à cause, ou plutôt grâce, à son père. Ces sorts permettraient certainement de surprendre de nombreux Mangemorts s'ils venaient à attaquer le château.

Ce matin là, Hermione fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui inondaient son visage. Elle s'étira paresseusement. « Enfin le week-end » se dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre. Le mois de Mai venait d'arriver, apportant avec lui le soleil et la douceur du printemps. Elle était dans la chambre de Drago, qui était aussi la sienne vu le nombre de vêtement qu'elle avait apportés. Alors qu'elle allait se lever, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Coucou mon cœur ! dit doucement Drago.

- Coucou toi, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Je t'apporte le petit déjeuner.

- Oh c'est trop mignon Dray, tu n'aurais pas du ! s'exclama Hermione.

- C'est le week-end alors je profite au maximum de ta présence, donc pas de petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ce matin ! fit Drago quelque peu mécontent.

- Merci mon chéri, dit Hermione en s'approchant pour lui faire un bisous. »

Ils dégustèrent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner puis s'habillèrent pour aller se poser dans le parc. Il faisait chaud, Hermione mit donc une tunique ample. Drago opta pour des vêtements moldus, ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

« Il parait que c'est la mode, se justifia-t-il ce qui fit rire Hermione.

- Mais les gens vont se douter de quelque chose non ? s'étonna Hermione.

- S'ils non rien vu jusque là, c'est qu'ils sont très bêtes ! s'esclaffa Drago. De toute manière, je me fou de se que les gens pensent, s'ils ont un problème, qu'ils viennent me le dire, ajouta-t-il, une lueur de défis dans les yeux.

- Très bien, mais évite les scandales s'il te plait, rigola Hermione. »

Dans le parc, ils retrouvèrent Ginny et Ron, qui potassaient sur un livre de Potion.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda Hermione.

- Ginny m'aide à réviser, répondit Ron.

- Et c'est pas du gâteau, ajouta Ginny en soupirant. C'est à croire que tu as la tête comme une passoire Ron !

- Mais j'y peux rien ! C'est trop compliqué ! grommela Ron.

- Mais non c'est tout simple ! s'exclama Drago, regarde… »

Drago commença à expliquer à Ron le cours de Potion sous le regard stupéfait de ce dernier. Hermione et Ginny rigolèrent en voyant l'air de Ron.

« Dit moi Mione, commença Ginny en prenant sa meilleure amie à part.

- Oui ?

- Vous l'avez fait avec Drago ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh euh non, répondit Hermione prise au dépourvut.

- Je croyais étant donné que vous êtes proches…

- Bien-sur on l'a déjà fait, mais pas depuis que je suis ici non, s'expliqua Hermione. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Non simple curiosité.

- Je sais qu'Harry et toi sortez ensemble en secret, tu sais ?

- C'est Harry qui t'en a parlé ? J'étais sure qu'il ne tiendrait pas sa langue !

- T'en fait le tiendrai la mienne ! Vous en avez parlé tout les deux ?

- Non mais je pense que lui aimerait bien quoi…

- Et toi, est ce que tu veux ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas trop…

- Je pense que vous devriez en parler tout les deux avant tout, dit Hermione.

- Tu as raison Mione, fit Ginny avec entrain, dès qu'on le retrouvera, j'en parlerai avec lui !!

- Attend un petit peu quand même ! Sinon il va te prendre pour une obsédée sexuelle ! s'exclama Hermione. »

Elles partirent toutes les deux dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Au bout d'une heure d'explication, Drago s'arrêta.

« Alors, c'est bon t'as compris ? demanda-t-il à Ron.

- Oh oui ! dit celui-ci. Mer… Merci, balbutia Ron tant bien que mal.

- Mais de rien ! répondit Drago avec un sourire. »

Nos quatre jeunes sorciers profitèrent de l'après-midi ensoleillée pour se reposer et discuter. Ron était toujours stupéfait de voir que Drago n'était pas si méchant que ça. Il commençait même à apprécier la présence de celui-ci, car il l'aidait dans son travail quand Hermione ne voulait pas le faire sous prétexte que sinon il n'apprenait rien. Drago aidait donc Ron dans le dos d'Hermione qui ne se doutait de rien.

« C'est bientôt l'heure pour les cours d'AD, rappela Ginny aux autres.

- On pourrait faire ça dehors non ? Il fait si beau dehors, protesta gentiment Ron.

- Ron, les professeurs ne sont pas censés être au courant de l'AD, dit Hermione.

- Mais Dumbledore l'est bien ! Il sait TOUT ce qui se passe dans son école !

- Ron, Dumbledore n'est pas un de nos professeurs et je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant, sinon il nous aurait convoqué, non ?

- Je pense que Ron a raison, fit Drago, mais nous devrions faire cours à l'intérieur pour éviter les mouvements de foule, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air exaspéré d'Hermione.

- Bien, on ferait mieux d'y aller si nous ne voulons pas être en retard, conclue Hermione en se levant. »

Pendant les deux heures et demie qui suivirent, les élèves participant à l'AD travaillèrent le sortilège du Patronus. Certains tels que Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron, Drago et Hermione savaient déjà en faire des corporels tandis que d'autres ne savait même pas en produire un non-corporel. La tâche fut donc difficile pour Hermione et ses amis qui faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour apprendre le sortilège à tout le monde.

« Bon stop, arrêtez tout ! STOP, cria Hermione. »

Tout le monde cessa toute activité. Le silence se fit et Hermione prit la parole.

« Je vous rappelle que vous devez penser à un souvenir extrêmement heureux. Laissez-le vous envahir au plus profond de votre âme, expliqua-t-elle de manière professionnelle. Ca ne doit pas être juste une petite pensée par ci, par là. Le souvenir doit vous subjuguer. Allez-y essayez.

- Bien parlé, lui dit Drago à l'oreille en passant sa main dans son dos discrètement. »

Hermione rosit à ce contact. Les élèves reprirent leur place. La concentration se lisait sur leur visage. Certains, trop timide n'osèrent pas commencer. Seamus fut le premier à se lancer, suivit de Dean, Nigel, William et d'autres élèves.

« _Spero Patronum_, dit fermement Seamus. »

La première fois, il ne se passa rien. Mais Seamus voulu réessayer et réussit à en créer un non-corporel. Les autres élèves étaient stupéfaits et l'exercice reprit du côté de chacun. A la fin des deux heures et demie, les élèves étaient tous heureux d'avoir appris à faire des Patronus et Hermione était plus que satisfaite d'eux.

« Vous avez tous très bien travaillé, annonça-t-elle, vous pouvez partir je suis fière de vous ! La prochaine fois, Drago vous apprendra a faire des potions très puissantes, apportez tous vos livres ça pourrait servir ! A la prochaine.

- Waouh Hermione, ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure c'était impressionnant ! s'exclama Ron lorsque tous les élèves furent partit.

- Non c'était rien, fit-elle innocemment.

- Hermione, ne soit pas si modeste, rigola Ginny, je t'assure que tu nous a tous scotché !

- Et bien merci alors, répondit Hermione confuse, je vais ranger la salle, allez-y je vous retrouve plus tard.

- Tu es sure ? demanda Drago.

- Oui, oui allez-y !» assura-t-elle en faisant un bisous à Drago.

Hermione commençait à ranger la salle lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Je vous dit que je n'avait pas besoin d'aide ! s'exclama-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Tu en es sure, Sang-de-bourbe ? fit une voix glaciale. »

Hermione se figea. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait tant prié de ne jamais entendre cette voix de nouveau.

« Tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ? demanda Lucius, l'air de rien. »

Hermione ignora la question.

« Que faites-vous ici ? fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait forte.

- Je viens te voir voyons, répondit Lucius narquois. J'ai toujours cru que tu avais succombé à tes blessures avant que les Médicomages ne puissent te soigner. Mais je vois que Narcissa avait bien fait les choses…

- Ne parlez pas d'elle ainsi, répliqua Hermione, c'était une grande femme qui…

- Qui ta sauvé la vie, bien-sur, bien-sur… Paix à son âme… Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais auprès de mon fils après toute cette histoire.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, espèce d'idiot ! s'exclama Hermione furax.

- Oh, pourquoi tant de vulgarité ?

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? demanda Hermione, glaciale.

- Simplement te prévenir. Drago va rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. »

Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Drago lui aurait-il caché cela ?

« Je sais qu'il ne le fera pas ! Il m'en aurait parlé !

- Il faut croire que non, fit Lucius, moqueur. Hermione chérie…

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !

- … sache que Drago est un Malfoy et que tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. »

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Et si Lucius avait raison ? Que Drago lui avait mentit juste pour avoir des informations ?

« C'est faux, vous vous trompez ! dit Hermione qui commençait à craquer.

- Hermione, tu es tellement naïve… On va faire un marché tu veux bien ?

- Un Malfoy est un Malfoy, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, reprit-elle. Comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance à vous, après tout le mal que vous avez fait ?

- Ce sera ma parole contre la tienne, fit Lucius avec un sourire froid.

- Très bien, lâcha Hermione avec un soupire, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Tes petits amis traîtres à leurs sang sont entre les mains de mes chers collègue… commença Lucius.

- QUOI ? VOUS ALLEZ LES RELÂCHER COMPRIS ???hurla Hermione.

- Et, continua-t-il en ignorant Hermione, je les libèrerais à condition que tu viennes avec moi.

- P… Pourquoi… moi ? demanda Hermione en bredouillant.

- Tu es une sorcière puissante et nous aimons les sorciers puissants…

- Même les Sangs-de-bourbe ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail ma jolie… »

Hermione réprima une insulte.

« Qu'en dis-tu ? Soit tu viens et je libère tes amis, soit tu refuses et je les tuerais pour retrouver Potter. »

Hermione ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Elle devait sauver ses amis et sauver Harry d'une mort certaine. Et Drago… rien que de penser à ce nom, elle eut mal au cœur… Comment avait-il put lui faire ça ? Tout se passait si bien…

« J'accepte, dit-elle finalement d'une voix claire.

- Très bien, souria Lucius, allons-y alors ! »

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Alors vos impressions sur ce chapitre ? =P**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Etant donné que c'était l'heure du diner, tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, Lucius Malfoy et Hermione n'eurent aucun mal à sortir de Poudlard sans être vus. Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée des sortilèges de protection de l'école, Lucius attrapa fermement le bras d'Hermione et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au manoir des Malfoy.

Ginny et Ron commençaient à manger lorsqu'ils remarquèrent l'absence d'Hermione à table. Ron leva les yeux vers Drago et le questionna du regard. Au premier coup, Drago ne comprit pas, mais quand il vit l'espace vide près de Ginny, il tiqua. Il fit comprendre à Ron qu'il ne savait pas où était Hermione et Ginny ajouta qu'elle était sans doute encore en train de ranger la Salle sur Demande.

« On ira voir après le dîner, pour le moment, c'est l'heure de la bouffe ! », annonça Ron.

Même si elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant, Hermione fut saisi par la grandeur de la bâtisse. « Voldemort ne lésine pas sur les moyens … » soupira intérieurement Hermione. Elle suivit Lucius jusqu'au Grand Salon. C'était une immense salle où trônait une cheminée au fond et quelques fauteuils confortables autour d'un grand tapis. Seul un des fauteuils était tourné face à la cheminée, de sorte que de la porte, on ne voyait pas qui y était assis. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul en entendant le sifflement de Nagini près d'elle.

« Que veux-tu Lucius ? siffla une voix dans le fond de la salle.  
- Je vous apporte quelque chose Maître, répondit humblement Malfoy. »

Le fauteuil situé face à la cheminée se tourna et Hermione fut horrifiée de la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, habillé d'une longue robe noire, était assis face à eux. Son visage d'un blanc de craie contrastait avec la couleur de son visage et le rouge de ses yeux était effrayant. Il était extrêmement maigre, mais il dégageait tout de même une puissance folle.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide comme le marbre.

- Voici Hermione Granger Maître, annonça Lucius.

- Son nom m'est inconnu, quel est son statu ?

- C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe Maître, mais…

- Tue-la, elle ne nous sera d'aucune utilité ! répliqua Voldemort.

- J'ai peux être une idée à vous proposer.

- Pourquoi m'intéresserait-elle, Lucius ? Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne t'accorde plus ma confiance...

- Je le sais bien Maître, mais croyez moi, elle est intéressante ! insista Lucius.

- Bien, bien, je t'écoute ! fit Voldemort en balayant l'air d'un mouvement de main.

- Afin d'être encore plus puissant que vous ne l'êtes déjà, je vous propose de vous unir avec cette demoiselle ici présente. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle voulu dire quelque chose mais le son se coinça dans sa gorge.

« Avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ?! s'exclama Voldemort avec dégout.

- Une Sang-de-Bourbe, certes, mais vous n'en trouverez aucune plus intelligente qu'elle, fit Lucius.

- Et alors ?

- Elle détient toutes les qualités requises pour une éventuelle descendance. Descendance très puissante, souligna Malfoy. »

Voldemort eut l'air de réfléchir à la proposition. Après quelques minutes de silence, il prit la parole.

« Installe-là dans la chambre bleue et demande à un de tes elfes de s'occuper d'elle comme il se doit.

- Bien Maître. Betty ! appela Lucius. »

Il y eut un CRAC sonore et une elfe de maison apparut au seuil de la pièce.

« Emmène cette jeune fille dans la chambre bleue, fit Lucius à l'elfe. Habille-la comme il se doit et veille à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. »

Betty s'inclina et pria Hermione de la suivre. Hermione, sous le choc, suivit sans rien dire. Dans la chambre qui lui était destinée, elle resta au milieu sans rien faire, laissant l'elfe de maison s'occuper d'elle. Au bout d'une heure, l'elfe partit en prenant soin d'enfermer Hermione dans la chambre.

A Poudlard, le dîner prenait fin. Drago suivit Ron et Ginny pour aller dans la Salle sur Demande. Malheureusement Hermione ne s'y trouvait pas et ses amis commencèrent à réellement s'inquiéter. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à l'heure du couvre feu, mais leur recherche fut vaine. Ginny entraina alors Drago et Ron vers le bureau de leur directeur pour lui annoncer qu'Hermione avait disparue.

« Vous avez cherché partout dans le château ? leur demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé, répondit Ginny.

- Il n'y a que deux options : soit elle a été enlevée, soit elle a fugué, fit Ron sombrement.

- Ça m'étonnerai qu'elle ai fugué Ron, elle n'avait pas l'air malheureuse, dit Ginny.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ginny ! fit Drago.

- Malheureusement nous n'avons aucune certitude ! leur rappela Dumbledore. Pour le moment je vais vous demander d'aller vous coucher pendant que j'organise des recherches extérieures.

- Mais… commença Ginny visiblement pas d'accord.

- C'est tout, fit Dumbledore en la regardant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. »

Ils sortirent les uns derrière les autres du bureau et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs.

« Je vous laisse ici, annonça Drago au détour d'un couloir.

- On se retrouve malgré tout demain matin pour l'AD ? demanda Ginny.

- Pour le moment on ne dit rien aux autres. C'est pas la peine de les inquiéter tant qu'on est sur de rien, dit Drago.

- Très bien, fit Ron, bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit, répéta Drago en se dirigeant vers le 6ème étage. »

Mais en arrivant dans ses appartements, Drago eut la mauvaise surprise d'y trouver un hibou grand Duc noir, une lettre portant le sceau des Malfoy accrochée à sa patte. Il décrocha la lettre, l'ouvrit et lut le parchemin qu'elle contenait.

_Drago,_

_Comme tu le sais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres compte sur toi dans cette guerre contre Potter. Il est donc temps que tu viennes rejoindre tes rangs afin de recevoir, dans un premier temps, la Marque des Ténèbres qui scellera ton destin, puis, dans un second temps, t'entraîner comme il se doit. Je te laisse deux jours pour trouver une excuse auprès de Dumbledore, bête comme il est, ça ne devrait pas être difficile !__Je t'annonce aussi un grand événement à venir. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu découvriras l'histoire par toi-même quand tu nous rejoindras au Manoir.  
Lucius Malfoy._

Drago ne bougea pas pendant un moment. Puis il se réveilla et retourna voir le professeur Dumbledore.

« Entrez, fit la voix de Dumbledore après que Drago eut frappé.

- Bonsoir professeur, désolé de vous déranger une seconde fois… fit Drago timidement.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite Monsieur Malfoy ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre, une lettre de mon père, répondit-il en lui tendant le parchemin.

- Je vois, fit Dumbledore après avoir parcourut la lettre.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? s'inquiéta Drago.

- Je pense que ta mission au sein de l'Ordre va commencer, répondit calmement le directeur.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Tu te souviens de notre discussion à propos de ton entrée dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui bien-sur ! répondit fièrement Drago.

- Alors je pense que tu vas pouvoir commencer ton devoir dans l'Ordre.

- Je deviens vraiment Espion pour l'Ordre ?

- Oui, et tu pourras rejoindre ton père d'ici deux jours, annonça Dumbledore.

- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Drago. Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- Simplement rester toi, répondit Dumbledore. »

Drago resta quelques heures dans le bureau de son directeur afin de peaufiner les détails de sa prochaine mission.

Pendant ce temps là, à quelque centaines de kilomètres, dans le Manoir des Malfoy, Hermione se tournait dans son grand lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se doutait que Ginny et Ron avaient découvert sa disparition, mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir où elle se trouvait. Et puis Drago… Son cœur se serra à sa pensée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait trahit… Puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers son futur mariage avec le Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Il n'y avait aucune alternative et n'avait aucuns moyens d'y échapper. Elle savait que c'était un événement caché pour les autres Mangemorts, seuls Lucius, elle et Voldemort le savaient. Betty, l'elfe de maison, lui avait appris que la noce aurait lieu dans 4 jours et que jusqu'à ce jour là, Hermione devrait rester dans la chambre. Heureusement, une porte menait à une grande bibliothèque privée où Hermione pouvait lire des livres pendant des heures. Mais la peur restait présente en elle, la consumait de l'intérieur. Ce mariage l'effrayait et l'idée qu'elle pourrait porter l'enfant de Voldemort la tétanisait. Et ce confinement ne l'aidait pas du tout. La chambre était grande, la salle de bain immense et la bibliothèque énorme, certes. Mais elle avait l'impression d'étouffer… Hermione finit par s'endormir, mais la nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Un petit chapitre car peu de temps ! La suite n'arrivera pas avant Mercredi car j'ai mon oral de Bac Français ! ^^  
J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Bisous bisouus 3**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Dans le Manoir des Malfoy, Hermione tournait comme un lion en cage. Depuis deux jours, elle n'avait cessé d'essayer de trouver le moyen de s'évader du Manoir, en vain. Impossible de sortir. Et la lecture ne lui offrait aucun apaisement. Plus les jours avançaient, plus elle se rapprochait de la date fatidique du mariage… Elle avait peur et ça se voyait : le manque de sommeil tirait ses traits et elle avait l'air très fatiguée. Elle alla s'asseoir dans un canapé de la bibliothèque et tenta de se concentrer sur un livre qui traitait des Sangs-Purs…

A Poudlard, Drago bouclait sa valise. Il avait expliqué deux jours plus tôt à Ron et Ginny le but de sa mission. Ensemble ils avaient établie une stratégie à propos du départ de Drago : ils diraient aux autres qu'enfaite Drago était un menteur et qu'il avait fait tous ça pour des informations auprès de Voldemort. Ron voulait au début tout avouer mais les risques étaient trop important pour ça, Drago préférait les foudres des autres maisons plutôt que de Serpentard et surtout des Mangemorts.  
Les recherches pour retrouver Hermione n'avaient rien données et les rumeurs allaient de bon train à l'école. Hermione ne ratait jamais de cours et ses deux jours d'absences montraient qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Pour Harry, c'était le silence radio. Aucunes nouvelles depuis trois semaines. Ses amis ne savaient pas quoi penser, si c'était plutôt positif ou pas. Malgré tout, la vie continuait son cours au sein de Poudlard et les révisions entraient dans les esprits de tous.  
Drago prit sa valise et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était très tôt, personne ne pouvait le voir. Dumbledore n'était pas dans son bureau, Drago lui subtilisa une poignée de poudre de cheminette, s'engouffra dans la cheminée avec sa valise et prononça « Manoir Malfoy ». Il disparut dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.  
Il arriva dans la cheminée qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, laquelle n'avait pas changée depuis son départ pour Poudlard. Il posa ses affaires et se dirigea vers le Grand Salon où l'attendait surement son père et d'autres Mangemorts.

« Drago, te voilà ! s'exclama Lucius en se levant.

- Bonjour Père, répondit platement Drago en regardant autour de lui. »

Peu de Mangemort étaient là, ce qui étonna Drago.

« Ils sont en mission, expliqua Lucius en voyant l'air étonné de son fils.

- Quelle est la bonne nouvelle ? demanda le concerné à son géniteur.

- Tu la sauras en temps voulu, Drago, fit une voix froide dans son dos. »

Drago se tourna et fit face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Maître, fit-il en s'inclinant.

- Je vois que tu as fait le bon choix en venant parmi nous, Drago, lui dit Voldemort. Dumbledore ne pas posé de soucis ?

- Aucun Maître, il dort encore à cette heure, mentit Drago.

- Bien, bien. Trêve de bavardage, Drago, tu recevras la Marque demain, compris ? fit Voldemort d'un ton sans appel.

- Bien Maître, répondit Drago plutôt effrayé.

- Tu peux disposer, nous n'avons pas besoin de toi pour le moment ! »

Drago se retira dans sa chambre et commença à ranger ses affaires. Puis il se dirigea vers le dressing de sa mère. Depuis qu'il connaissait la réelle histoire entourant sa mort, il n'avait plus pensé à elle et c'était occupé d'Hermione. Elle était responsable de la mort de sa mère, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle était saine et sauve et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Son cœur se serra, Hermione avait disparue et il n'avait aucunes idées d'où elle pouvait être… En entrant dans le dressing il fut stupéfait, la plupart des robes avaient disparues. « Merde, elles sont où ? »pensa-t-il. Il se dit ensuite que son père avait du les brûler, ou que Bellatrix était venue se servir, mais il repoussa la seconde idée car « Bellatrix est trop grosse pour pouvoir rentrer son cul dedans ». Drago retourna dans le couloir et alla vers la bibliothèque. S'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui, il fallait qu'il se trouve quelque chose à faire et il choisit la lecture. Lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la porte celle-ci lui résista. « Mais c'est quoi le bordel, pourquoi c'est fermé ?! » jura-t-il à mi-voix.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Hermione sursauta et referma son livre avec précipitation. Quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la porte. Etait-ce l'Ordre du Phoenix qui venait la chercher ou bien un Mangemort qui venait s'occuper d'elle à sa façon ? « Si c'est un Mangemort, il serai passé par la porte de la chambre » se raisonna-t-elle. Le bruit de la poignée se fit de nouveau entendre, avec plus d'insistance. Puis soudain, le silence revint. Le cœur d'Hermione battait à la chamade et mit du temps avant de se calmer. Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être calmée, elle reprit sa lecture.

Après avoir longuement tenté d'ouvrir la porte sans magie, Drago décida d'aller chercher sa baguette dans sa chambre. Sur le chemin il croisa Blaise Zabini.

« Tient Drago ! s'exclama celui-ci.

- Blaise ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Eh bien mon père m'a envoyé une lettre à propos d'un grand événement et m'ordonnait de venir pour recevoir la Marque.

- Toi aussi ? s'étonna Drago.

- Tu saurais pas ce que c'est cet événement par hasard ? demanda Blaise. Parce que c'est pas que ça m'inquiète mais un peu quand même quoi…

- Malheureusement non, je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Tu reçois la Marque demain toi aussi ?

- Ouais.

- On sera tout les deux alors, fit Drago un peu rassuré.

- Cool. T'es arrivé quand ?

- Ce matin vers 6heures, et toi ?

- Il y a dix minutes, d'ailleurs il faut que j'aille voir mon père, on se voit plus tard ! dit Blaise en s'éloignant.

- Ouais d'accord, répondit Drago. »

Celui-ci alla dans sa chambre récupérer sa baguette, puis il retourna à la bibliothèque.

_« Alohomora »_ prononça-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur la serrure. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre signifiant que la porte était désormais ouverte. Il tourna la poignée, entra silencieusement dans la bibliothèque et ferma la porte derrière lui. Soudain, il entendit le froissement d'une robe près de lui et se tourna brusquement vers la source du bruit.

« HERMIONE ? s'exclama Drago avec stupéfaction.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? T'es pas avec les autres ? fit Hermione cinglante.

- Par… Pardon ? bredouilla Drago désarçonné par le ton de son amie.

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.

- Non !

- La lettre de ton père, tu t'en rappelles de ça ?

- Oui mais je l'ai reçu après que tu es disparue, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'en parles… fit Drago perdu

- TU VOIS TRES BIEN DE QUOI JE PARLE ! répéta Hermione, visiblement très en colère.

- Hermione, d'abord tu te calme ! tenta Drago en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

- Ne me touche PAS ! cracha-t-elle en se dégageant.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Mon problème ? Tu m'as mentis et tu le sais très bien !!!!

- Je ne t'ai pas mentit ! J'ai reçu la lettre de mon père le soir de ta disparition ! Et comment ce fait-il que tu sois au courant d'un truc qui s'est passé après que tu te sois volatilisé ?

- Ton père est venu me voir et il m'en a parlé, fit Hermione qui commençait à ne plus voir clair dans cette histoire.

- Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es là ?

- Il m'a dit que sinon il tuerait Ron et Ginny si je ne venais pas avec lui… Et il m'a dit que tu avais accepté de recevoir la Marque, que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance, que t'étais un Malfoy et…

- Calme-toi, Hermione ! chuchota Drago qui voyait que les yeux d'Hermione se remplissaient de larmes. Oui j'ai accepté de recevoir la Marque, seulement pour pouvoir faire ma mission d'Espion pour l'Ordre… Je t'en avais parlé…

- J'me suis faite avoir comme une pauvre conne ! s'exclama Hermione en coupant la parole à Drago.

- Tu n'es pas la première, et surement pas la dernière, la rassura celui-ci.

- Tu ne comprends pas… J'ai fait la plus grosse connerie du siècle…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis condamnée Drago, je me suis condamnée toute seule…

- Explique-moi, je ne comprends pas !

- Comme une idiote j'ai suivit Lucius jusqu'ici… Maintenant je suis prisonnière et je vais me marier avec le Seigneurs des Ténèbres, pour le meilleur et pour le pire… sanglota Hermione.

- QUOI ?

- Drago…

- Tu vas te marier avec Lui ???

- Contre mon gré ! Je n'ai aucune alternative ! Je suis coincée !

- Mais… mais ?

- D'après ton père, je suis tellement intelligente qu'une éventuelle descendance entre son Maître et moi sera surpuissante…

- Il veut que tu fasses un enfant avec … Drago laissa sa phrase en suspend tellement il était horrifié.

- Oui… murmura Hermione avec dégout.

- C'est donc ça l'événement inter-Mangemort !

- Parce que tu es invité ?! s'exclama Hermione.

- On est tous invité, répondit-il en parlant des Mangemorts.

- Mon Dieu Drago je ne sais pas quoi faire… fit Hermione en se réfugiant dans ses bras.

- On… on va trouver quelque chose, t'en fait pas… »

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Hermione laissa ses larmes couler. De toute manière, elle n'arrivait plus à les contenir. Elle se sentait tellement proche de la Mort, sa mort… Drago la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit calmée.

« Il va falloir que j'y aille, Père va se demander où je suis, et je ne voudrais pas gâcher sa surprise…

- D'accord, fit Hermione en s'écartant à contre cœur.

- Repose-toi d'accord ? Tu as l'air tellement fatiguée…

- Je dors pas beaucoup d'est vrai, mais j'ai si peur, avoua Hermione.

- Je vais faire tout mon possible pour te sauver d'accord ?

- Oui… Fait attention à toi…

- Comme toujours ! fit Drago en l'embrassant. »

En sortant Drago retourna dans sa chambre, de même pour Hermione qui s'allongea sur son lit. Elle pensa à sa naïveté. Comment avait-elle put croire Lucius ? Comment avait-elle put mettre en doute la parole de Drago qui avait toujours, depuis leur première rencontre, été là pour elle, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Elle pensa ensuite à Ron, Ginny et bien sur à Harry. Qu'est ce qu'ils devenaient ? Etait-il toujours vivant ? Enfin elle pensa à sa famille, qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis la rentrée début Septembre. Cette histoire d'adoption avait tout brisé et Hermione en voulait à ses parents de lui avoir caché la vérité, mais au fond d'elle, elle espérait plus que tout les revoir pour leur dire à quel point elle les aime.

De son côté, Drago passa tout le reste de sa journée à essayer de trouver un moyen de sauver celle qu'il aimait. Il voulut écrire à Dumbledore mais abandonna l'idée en se souvenant que la lettre serait lue au Ministère. A la place il décida qu'il irait parler le lendemain au Professeur Rogue, son parrain membre lui aussi de l'Ordre du Phoenix, pour qu'il transmette la nouvelle à Dumbledore.  
Avant d'aller se coucher, il retourna à la bibliothèque, muni de sa baguette magique afin de pouvoir en ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'il eut refermé celle-ci derrière lui, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras pour l'étreindre avec force.

« Tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama celle-ci en posant sa tête contre le torse de Drago.

- Toi aussi Mione… souffla-t-il dans le creux de son oreille avant de lui prendre le menton et de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Tu vas sans doute me trouver chiante, mais… t'as trouvé une solution ? s'enquit Hermione après le baiser.

- Je vais en parler à Rogue, il ne doit pas être au courant, et ainsi il pourra en parler à Dumbledore demain, avant la cérémonie.

- D'accord...

- Je suis désolé, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen…

- T'en fait pas ! Ca devrait aller ! fit Hermione dans un faible sourire.

- Hermione, j'aimerai tellement faire plus !

- Drago, tu fais ton maximum ! C'est difficile pour toi avec ce rôle d'Espion, je le sais ! T'en fais pas pour moi ! Je vais suivre le plan du Seigneur et tout devrais bien se passer…

- J'espère sincèrement que tout se passera bien mon amour… fit Drago en serrant Hermione contre lui.

- Drago ?

- Oui ?

- Tu penses que tu pourrais rester ici cette nuit ? demanda Hermione.

- Il faudra que je parte demain matin très tôt alors…

- S'il te plaiiit ! supplia Hermione en faisant la moue (comme le Chat Potté ^^)

- Bien, bien, allons nous coucher alors! rigola Drago en voyant son expression.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Bac Français terminé, les chapitres devraient être plus réguliers! Mais ce n'est pas sur ^^  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait, la suite est en cours d'écriture et ne devrait pas tarder à être plubliée !  
Bisous Bisous et Bonnes Vacances à toutes et à tous !**


	21. Chapter 20

**Ce chapitre a mit du temps avant d'être publié, je suis désolé, j'avais promit qu'il arriverait rapidement...  
Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas publié avant le 26 Juillet car je part en vacances demain matin et je ne rentre que le 25.  
J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...  
En tout cas bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bisous Bisous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla seule. Il était encore tôt mais elle se sentait reposée. En effet sa proximité avec Drago l'avait rassurée et lui avait apporté toute la chaleur dont elle avait besoin. Elle se retourna face à l'oreiller où Drago était censé être. Elle vit une enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit avec précaution :

_J'ai du partir tôt pour ne croiser personne. J'essaierai de repasser ce soir après la Cérémonie…  
Prends soin de toi, je t'aime  
D._

Hermione eut un immense sourire. Elle se leva, alla prendre sa douche et mangea ce que Betty lui avait apporté. Vers 10h, Betty la rejoignit dans sa chambre.

« Miss, Maître Malfoy veut que vous fassiez des essayage pour le mariage de demain.

- Et avec quelles robes ? demanda Hermione avec hargne.

- Celles-ci, répondit l'elfe en claquant des doigts. »

Une grande pile de robe vint s'entasser sur le lit. Hermione eut un frisson : les robes étaient celles de Narcissa. Jamais elle n'arriverait à les porter. Malheureusement elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix et Betty l'entraîna dans une longue matinée de préparation de mariage, tant niveau vestimentaire, maquillage et coiffure, que pour le repas et le type de fleur qu'elle voulait. Là au moins elle avait son mot à dire.

De son côté Drago se préparait à la future cérémonie de la Marque qu'il redoutait tant. Lorsque l'heure arriva, son estomac était noué. Il avait peur que Voldemort ne découvre qu'il était espion, mais étant bon légillimentient, il ne laissa rien paraître lorsqu'il fut face à son Maître. Près de lui se tenaient Blaise et Pansy. Celle-ci lui lançait des regards aguicheurs dans l'espoir de l'emmener dans un coin tranquille après la Cérémonie. Drago ne lui adressa aucun regard, ce qui fit sourire Blaise et le détendit un peu.

« Cool Drago, t'es tendu comme un string ! s'exclama doucement son ami.

- Mais non j'suis relax ! mentit le concerné.

- Drakichou, on ira dans ta chambre après ? minauda Pansy.

- Va te faire voir Pansy, tu me soule ! répondit sèchement Drago.

- Mais d'habitude tu ne dis jamais non ! Et ça fais tellement longtemps !

- Ta gueule bordel ! répliqua-t-il énervé. »

Voldemort entra dans la salle, alla vers son fauteuil et leur fit face.

« Ma chère Pansy, approche toi, veux-tu ? fit-il à Parkinson. »

Celle-ci s'approcha précipitamment. Voldemort lui prit la main gauche afin qu'elle tende son bras. Drago vit Pansy blanchir lorsque Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur son avant-bras. Drago préféra détourner le regard. Il vit Blaise qui avait fermé les yeux.

« Blaise, viens près de moi », fit la voix froide de Voldemort.

Blaise eut un sursaut, puis il s'approcha de son Maître. Drago aperçut Pansy qui sortait de la salle, une longue marque noire qui s'étalait sur son avant bras gauche. Après quelques minutes, il entendit le Seigneur des Ténèbres prononcer son nom et il s'approcha. Drago se courba devant Voldemort, puis il tendit son bras gauche. Il n'eut pas mal. Enfin pas vraiment. Mais comparé à tout les Doloris qu'il avait vécus, la Marque était une simple brûlure.

« Tu peux disposer, lui dit Voldemort. Sois ici demain à 14h. »

Drago sortit du salon et se réfugia dans sa chambre. En chemin, il croisa Rogue, son parrain. « Génial ! » s'exclama-t-il intérieurement.

« Drago, comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda Rogue.

- J'ai vu pire, répondit vaguement Drago.

- Ca va passer t'en fait pas.

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, tu veux bien m'accompagner dans ma chambre ?

- J'espère que c'est important, le Maître m'attend et ce que tu me fais faire est dangereux… répondit Rogue en lui suivant dans les couloirs qui menaient à la chambre de Drago.

- Je sais ce qu'il se passe demain ! fit Drago en refermant la porte de sa chambre.

- Ah bon ? Le Maître ne m'en n'a pas parlé pourtant.

- Disons que je l'ai découvert moi-même.

- Explique-moi, fit Rogue intéressé.

- Hier j'ai voulu prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque mais elle était fermée. Donc j'ai utilisé ma baguette pour l'ouvrir et à l'intérieur j'ai découvert Hermione ! Elle est retenue dans la chambre juste à côté et Père à jugé bon de lui laisser la bibliothèque pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas…

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ?! s'exclama Rogue.

- Ca a justement un rapport avec demain… Elle est censée se marier avec le Maître demain à 14heures devant tout le monde… expliqua son filleul.

- Pas tout le monde, certains d'entre nous restent à Pré-au-Lard au cas où Potter pointerait son nez. Un mariage ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est une sorcière puissante, même si tu te bornes à le démentir… Et Père pensait que sa descendance serait surpuissante…

- Mais pourquoi m'en parles-tu ? Je l'aurai appris demain de toute manière.

- Je pensais que tu pourrais en parler à Dumbledore…

- Je ne peux pas retourner à Poudlard avant demain soir Drago. Désolé mais il apprendra la nouvelle après tout le monde !

- Très bien… soupira désespérément Drago.

- Espérons que Potter apparaisse et en finisse, fit Rogue en se levant. Désolé Drago, il faut que j'y aille.

- Pas grave, marmonna celui-ci tandis que son parrain s'en allait. »

Il s'allongea sur son lit. Bizarrement, il se sentait éreinté. Il se leva pour écrire une lettre à Hermione avant d'aller se coucher.

Hermione reçut la lettre peu après que Betty lui eut apporté son dîner. Elle l'ouvrit avec espoir.

_Hermione, je suis désolé mais j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles… J'ai parlé avec Rogue et il ne peut pas retourner à Poudlard avant demain soir, après la Cérémonie… Je m'excuse de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs, j'espère que tu me pardonneras. La Marque me brûle mais je le supporte plus ou moins. Je suis exténué, je ne pourrais donc pas venir ce soir…  
Pardonne-moi, Je t'aime… D._

Hermione se laissa tomber dans son lit sous l'effet du choc… Elle y avait tant cru… Elle ne toucha pas à son dîner et se roula en boule dans son lit en versant toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait. Lorsqu'elles se furent tarit, Hermione s'endormit dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de robe, de buffet et de Magie Noire…

Elle fut réveillée tôt le lendemain matin par Betty.

« Miss, il est l'heure de se lever ! fit l'elfe de maison en tirant les couvertures.

- Nooon, encore un peu… répondit Hermione d'une voix pâteuse en retenant les couvertures au dessus d'elle. »

Soudain sa couverture s'envola et Hermione fut propulsée du lit par une force invisible. Elle se retrouva à plat ventre au pied du lit et grogna de mécontentement.

« Dans la salle de bain Miss ! Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Betty qui alla faire couler un bain.

- Oui, oui, oui, soupira Hermione en se dirigeant lentement vers ladite salle de bain. »

Durant toute la matinée, Hermione se fit 'poupougner' par son elfe de maison : grand bain chaud, épilation, manucure, coiffure, soin du visage et du corps. Après 3 longues heures, Hermione dut mettre sa robe. Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de constater que celle-ci était noire, longue et qu'elle appartenait à Narcissa Malfoy. C'était une simple robe longue, noire, sans manches, légèrement décolletée et serrée à la taille. Betty la fit ensuite s'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil face à un immense miroir et entreprit de la maquiller minutieusement. Lorsque ce fut fait, Betty passa à la coiffure. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, les cheveux d'Hermione étaient attachés dans un chignon compliqué mais magnifique. Betty lui proposa un déjeuner, mais Hermione était tellement stressée qu'elle ne pouvait rien avaler. L'heure du mariage arriva et Hermione dut se diriger vers la Salle de Bal du Manoir.  
Derrière la grande porte qui la séparait de la Salle de Bal, Hermione pouvait entendre la rumeur des gens présents. Son angoisse monta d'un cran. Soudain, les voix se turent et un orgue joua la Marche Nuptiale. « Etrange… » pensa Hermione tandis que la porte s'ouvrait. Hermione savait que la salle était très grande, mais elle fut choquée en voyant le nombre de personne qu'elle pouvait contenir, il y avait au moins une bonne centaine de Mangemort réunit sur des bancs noirs austères. Elle s'avança dans l'allée sous les regards inquisiteurs de tous les invités. Elle distingua les cheveux blonds de Drago et son père, au premier rang. Son cœur se serra… La musique cessa au moment où Hermione arrivait devant l'autel où se tenait le prêtre. « Un prêtre ? Surement sous le sortilège de l'Impérium… » se dit Hermione qui eu pitié de cet homme dont la dernière action de sa vie sera de servir un monstre. Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, faisant place à Voldemort. Les Mangemorts se levèrent pour l'accueillir. Il s'avança lui aussi jusqu'à l'autel sans un regard pour ses 'esclaves'. Les Mangemorts se rassirent et la Cérémonie débuta.

« Nous sommes réunis en ce jour, commença le prêtre, pour célébrer l'union de deux personnes : Sir Lord Voldemort et Miss Hermione Granger. »

Il y eu de nombreux chuchotement derrière la future mariée. Elle put distinguer l'insulte 'Sang-De-Bourbe', mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.

« Sir Lord Voldemort, consentez vous à prendre pour épouse Miss Hermione Granger, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, dans l'adversité et dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous séparent ? demanda le prêtre en se tournant vers Voldemort.

- Oui je le veux, siffla froidement celui-ci, une lueur maléfique dans les yeux.

- Miss Hermione Granger, consentez vous à prendre pour époux Sir Lord Voldemort, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, dans l'adversité et dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous séparent ?

- Je le veux… » murmura Hermione en baissant la tête.

Soudain, le prêtre fit apparaître entre Hermione et Voldemort une coupelle posée sur un coussin en lévitation. A côté de celle-ci se trouvait un poignard qui brillait à la lueur des bougies. Hermione leva les yeux vers Voldemort sans comprendre.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que ce serait un mariage Moldu ? » ricana celui-ci.

Hermione blanchit. « Un mariage sorcier ?! » pensa-t-elle avec effroi. Son cœur s'emballa lorsque Voldemort leva le poignard en le faisant tourner dans sa main blanche comme la neige.

« Nous allons maintenant procéder au Partage des Sangs, Sir Lord Voldemort, vous pouvez commencer », fit le prêtre en s'inclinant face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort prit fermement le bras gauche d'Hermione qui sursauta à ce contact. Il posa ensuite la lame du poignard contre son poignet. Hermione frémit au contact glacial de la lame. Elle n'eut pas le temps de détourner les yeux que Voldemort fit glisser la lame, lui entaillant profondément les veines. Hermione retint un cri, mais elle laissa les larmes couler sur son visage. A travers celle-ci, elle aperçut Voldemort qui avait lui aussi entaillé son poignet. Désormais, il appuyait sur son poignet et celui d'Hermione afin qu'une grande quantité de sang soit versée dans la coupelle. Hermione ferma les yeux sentant ses forces diminuer. Dans le brouillard qui l'enveloppait, elle entendit le prêtre prononcer une formule qui sembla durer une éternité. Elle ne se rendit compte que Voldemort avait cessé d'appuyer sur son poignet lorsque son avant bras gauche commença à la brûler. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit avec horreur une ombre de la Marque des Ténèbres apparaître sur son bras. Soudain le brouillard s'évapora. La brûlure restait constante mais Hermione sentait des forces nouvelles bouillonner en elle. Elle leva les yeux vers le prêtre.

« Je vous déclare officiellement mari et femme ! » annonça celui-ci.

Les Mangemorts présents se levèrent pour acclamer leur Maître. Hermione resta en retrait, ne voulant pas s'approcher de ces criminels. Soudain, la brûlure sur son bras se fit plus intense et elle vit que le serpent qui y était tatoué bougeait. Il y eut un froid dans la salle. Voldemort rompit le silence.

« Potter est à Poudlard ! » s'exclama-t-il avec ferveur.

Hermione regarda Voldemort, puis les Mangemorts qui criaient d'excitation. Son regard se posa enfin sur Drago qui la regardait avec effroi.

« Allons-y, fit Voldemort. On se retrouve dans la Forêt Interdite. Lucius, tu t'occupe d'elle ! ajouta-t-il en désignant Hermione d'un geste de la main.

- Bien Maître, répondit celui-ci en la prenant par le bras et en l'entraînant à l'extérieur. Drago, avec moi !

- Non Lucius, répliqua Voldemort, ton fils vient avec moi, pour me prouver son allégeance !

- Bien Maître, s'inclina Drago. »

Il regarda une dernière fois Hermione et lui murmura un 'Je t'aime' qu'elle seule put voire avant que la porte ne se referme derrière elle, Lucius et d'autres Mangemorts. Arrivés dehors, ils transplanèrent tous vers Poudlard.

_A suivre..._


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre court qui a beaucoup de similitudes avec la fin du tome 7... Les scènes de bataille seront peu développées car je n'ai pas vraiment le coup de main pour ça et je préfère faire jouer votre imagination plutôt que d'écrire un truc tout nul qui vous décevrait. J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite ^^.  
Bisous à toutes et à tous !

P.S.: Si la suite n'est pas publiée dimanche, il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant le 25 Août car je part en randonnée équestre du 03 au 24 Août !

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

A Pré-au-Lard l'agitation était à son comble. Les Mangemorts présents avaient sonné l'alarme signalant la présence de Potter. Malheureusement pour eux, ils eurent beau chercher partout, ils n'arrivèrent pas à mettre la main dessus. Harry avait réussi à se cacher sous sa cape lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus transplaner puis il s'était dirigé vers le bar de la Tête de Sanglier s'était réfugier silencieusement à l'étage. Après quelques minutes, il sortit de sa poche la carte des Maraudeurs et il put y découvrir un passage entre la Tête de Sanglier et la Salle sur Demande derrière un tableau situé à sa droite. Il se tourna, tira sur le tableau et s'engagea dans le couloir sombre qui lui faisait face. Au bout d'une longue marche, il se retrouva derrière un tableau qu'il poussa. Celui-ci jouait comme un isolant phonique en effet, lorsqu'il eut poussé le tableau, Harry fut assailli d'une multitude de sons provenant des quelques personnes situées dans la pièce. Quand celles-ci se rendirent compte de la présence d'Harry, le silence se fit.

« Ha… Harry ? fit une voix qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis trop longtemps.

- Ginny ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers celle-ci. »

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'enivrant de leur chaleur. Ron toussa pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. En effet étaient présent quelques élèves de Serdaigle, notamment Luna, de Poufsouffle et beaucoup de Griffondor comme Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati et Lavande.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

- Il fallait que je voie Dum… Aaahh, répondit Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Ginny en lui prenant les épaules.

- Il… Il arrive… bégaya-t-il. »

Il y eut un silence d'effroi.

« Tu es sur ? le questionna Seamus.

- A ton avis je fais la comédie ? balança nerveusement Harry.

- Calme-toi, pas la peine de t'en prendre aux autres Harry ! dit Ginny en lui pressant les épaules.

- Tu as raison, excuse-moi Seamus… souffla faiblement Harry.

- Il faut qu'on s'organise ! lança une élève de Poufsouffle.

- Oui… Mais où est Hermione ? demanda soudainement Harry.

- Euh… Elle n'est pas là… commença Ron.

- Quoi ?

- Elle a disparue… fit Ginny.

- PARDON ? s'insurgea Harry. Depuis quand ? Pourquoi personne ne la cherche ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?!

- Ecoute, on n'en sait pas plus que toi ! le coupa Ron. On n'a plus de nouvelles depuis un certain temps et toi on ne savait pas où tu étais ! Comment pouvait-on te joindre alors que tu avais disparu de la circulation ?!

- Les garçons, je sais que le sujet est important, mais je pense qu'il faudrait prévenir les professeurs que Vous-Savez-Qui arrive… intervint Ginny.

- Allons-y, fit Harry en se relevant doucement. »

En une demi-heure, tous les élèves qui n'étaient pas encore en cinquième année avaient rejoint Pré-Au-Lard par le passage secret et tous les autres étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, en attendant que les Mangemorts viennent.  
Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Un grand fracas se fit entendre dans le hall signifiant que la porte d'entrée venait d'exploser. Une foule noire envahit les lieux et les affrontements commencèrent. Les sorts fusaient, tantôt verts, tantôt rouges. L'agitation était à son comble et les cours d'AD firent leurs effets, les défenses étaient plus fortes et les attaques mieux ciblées. Quelques Mangemort furent immobilisés. Après une heure de bataille intense, la terre trembla et un sifflement se fit entendre. Tous les sorciers présents s'arrêtèrent net de stupéfaction et d'effroi.

«_ Potter, c'est à toi que je m'adresse,_ fit Voldemort, _c'est toi que je veux. Personne d'autre. Je te donne rendez-vous dans la Forêt Interdite dans une demi-heure. Si tu viens il y aura peut être quelques survivants, si tu ne viens pas il n'y aura aucun survivant._ »

Le sifflement s'arrêta, les Mangemorts s'écartèrent et sortirent en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry qui se sentit tout à coup encerclé. Ne sachant pas où poser ses yeux, il les plongea dans ceux de Ginny puis dans ceux de son mentor, Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui adressa un bref hochement de tête. Alors Harry replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ginny et lui envoya un message empreint d'amour qu'elle seule comprenait. Il vit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais il voyait qu'elle acceptait la situation. Alors il se tourna vers la sortie et sans un regard il partit vers la Forêt Interdite où l'attendait Voldemort…

De son côté Hermione grelottait. La clairière dans laquelle elle se trouvait était balayée par le vent et la robe noire que portait Hermione n'était pas de saison. Elle se rapprocha du feu que Lucius avait allumé. De l'autre côté, elle vit Drago auprès de son père, discutant avec d'autres Mangemort et Voldemort lui-même. Hermione baissa les yeux sur son avant-bras gauche où l'ombre de la Marque se mouvait. Elle se rendit compte que le froid n'était pas la seule cause de ses tremblements. Elle avait peur, très peur. La grande bataille était arrivée et son destin était mis en jeu. Si Harry tuait Voldemort, elle avait sans doute une chance de s'en sortir, même si elle en doutait. Si Harry mourrait, elle allait contribuer à la destruction des moldus, de sa famille et de sa vie. Oui Hermione avait peur et elle due refouler de nombreuses fois les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.  
Le craquement des feuilles et des branches éparpillées la firent sortir de sa torpeur. Les Mangemorts qui étaient au château venaient de revenir. Il ne restait à Harry que trente minutes. Hermione resta seule d'un côté du feu tandis que les Mangemorts étaient réunis pour discuter avec Voldemort. Bien qu'elle ne puisse rien entendre, Hermione savait très bien qu'ils parlaient d'Harry et des élèves présents au château. Ensuite, ils se mirent autour du feu pour attendre et Hermione fut appelée pour se poster auprès de Voldemort. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, en effet Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la clairière. Les Mangemorts eurent un long sourire qui les rendait effrayant. Bellatrix l'était le plus. La flamme du feu dansait dans ses yeux comme une lueur de démence.

« Harry… fit Voldemort d'une voix faussement accueillante.

- Tom, répondit Harry en balayant du regard la clairière.

J- e savais que tu viendrais, tu ne peux pas supporter que tant de gens se sacrifie pour toi… Encore plus lorsque la plupart sont tes amis…

- Finissons-en, fit simplement Harry.

- Attend voyons ! Je ne pensais pas que la mort t'excitait autant !

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Te présenter mon épouse », répondit Voldemort en s'écartant pour qu'Harry puisse voir Hermione.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandir et il eut comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Hermione l'implorait du regard mais lorsqu'il vit la Marque sur son bras, il détourna les yeux comme dégouté. Alors Voldemort leva sa baguette. Il y eut comme un arrêt dans le temps. Les Mangemorts attendaient. Harry attendait. Hermione attendait. Voldemort murmura un sort et un éclair de lumière verte traversa le feu et toucha Harry qui s'effondra au sol.

_A suivre..._


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Harry était étendu face contre terre, l'odeur de la forêt lui emplissant les narines. Il n'était pas mort, il le savait. Il sentait ses lunettes écrasées sous son torse. Il entendait le crépitement du feu à sa gauche. Il ressentait aussi des élancements dans tout son corps. Non il ne pouvait pas être mort. Mais pour une raison inconnue, il préféra ne pas bouger, rester dans cette position, bien qu'inconfortable, pour simuler sa mort. Etrangement, il ne percevait pas les jubilations de Voldemort ni les cris des Mangemorts. Il devait sans doute être heureux d'avoir enfin tué son ennemi. Mais à la place, il ne percevait que des sons étouffés, des chuchotements et des bruits de pas précipités.

« Maître ? demanda doucement Lucius.

- Maître, permettez moi de… couina Bellatrix.

- Ça suffit ! répondit Voldemort froidement. »

C'est comme s'il se relevait. Serait-il tombé lui aussi ? Que c'était-il passé avec le sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra pour que Voldemort et lui tombent ? Harry fut coupé dans ses réflexions par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Est-il mort ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Il y eut un très long silence dans la clairière, comme si personne ne voulait s'approcher d'Harry.

« Toi ! Va voir de plus près » fit Voldemort.

Harry entendit une détonation et un petit cri suivit par des pas précipités. Harry ne savait pas qui venait mais se doutait que c'était une femme. Il sentit des cheveux lui chatouiller le visage quand celle-ci se pencha pour écouter sa respiration. Il savait qu'il allait être trahit par les battements furieux de son cœur mais qu'importe, le plan de Voldemort n'avait pas fonctionné, tout n'était peut être pas perdu. Une main douce lui releva les paupières et il put voir Hermione. Elle glissa sa main sous sa chemise pour la poser sur son cœur.

« Ne me blâme pas, j'ai fais tout ça pour les autres… Pardonne-moi, fit Hermione dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- Ne me touche pas ! siffla Harry. »

Hermione soupira et Harry sentit une larme tomber sur sa joue.

« Il est mort ! » annonça Hermione en se relevant.

Les Mangemorts se mirent alors à hurler, les cris de triomphes et les trépignements de joie retentissaient. A travers ses paupières closes, Harry pouvait distinguer des éclairs rouges et argenté que les Mangemorts tiraient en l'air pour célébrer l'événement.

« Vous voyez ?! s'exclama Voldemort avec joie. Cet idiot arrogant était aussi faible que ses parents ! Je suis le plus fort ! Je suis le Maître ! Maintenant allons au château montrer à ces imbéciles qu'ils sont tous finis ! » ajouta Voldemort avec ferveur.

Les Mangemorts hurlèrent de joie et s'engagèrent dans la forêt pour regagner le château. Ils s'amusaient à traiter Harry de tous les noms et à insulter les prochains moldus qui allaient mourir. Seul Drago se taisait. La douleur d'Hermione était la sienne, et il ne pouvait même pas faire semblant de participer aux festivités. Hermione fut désignée pour transporter Harry et n'ayant pas la force nécessaire, elle utilisa un sort de lévitation. Elle lui remit aussi ses lunettes non sans les avoir réparées une nouvelle fois. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, d'abord parce qu'elle avait eut peur de perdre Harry et maintenant parce qu'elle savait qu'il lui en voudrait à vie pour son 'alliance' avec Voldemort. Drago, non loin d'elle, n'arrêtait pas de l'observer. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, lui dire que tu irais bien malgré tout, qu'il serait là derrière elle, mais son père le tenait comme un chien en laisse et il du se résoudre à remettre son masque pour cacher ses sentiments. Ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, firent quelques mètres puis s'arrêtèrent face à Poudlard. Petit à petit les élèves et les professeurs qui étaient dans la Grande Salle sortirent du château. Hermione déposa Harry aux pieds de Voldemort qui jugeait que là était sa place.

« _Harry Potter est mort_ ! annonça la voix amplifiée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _La bataille est terminée ! Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous, vous n'avez aucune chance ! Quiconque s'opposera à mon pouvoir sera éliminé, que se soit homme, femme ou même enfant ! Vous mourrez TOUS ! Si vous vous ralliez à moi, vous aurez une chance de survie !_

- Vous êtes un monstre ! hurla Neville. Personne ne voudra se rallier à vous ! Armée de Dumbledore avec moi ! »

Des cris s'ajoutèrent à ceux de Neville et bientôt toute la foule face aux Mangemorts criait d'espoir.

« _Taisez-vous bande d'idiot !_ cria Voldemort sèchement. _Vous avez choisi votre camp, celui des faibles ! Et vous allez tous mourir les uns après les autres ! Que la bataille finale commence !_ »

Harry put entendre les pas précipités des Mangemorts qui se lançaient à l'assaut des élèves. Dans le tumulte qui régnait, il décida que le moment était venu de se relever. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Voldemort aux prises avec Dumbledore. Ginny et Ron, qu'il remarqua distinctement grâce à leurs cheveux, se battaient face aux Carrow. Il aperçut aussi Molly, Arthur, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Hagrid, Fred et George. Neville se battait contre Bellatrix. La fureur se lisait sur son visage. Harry se releva. Les Mangemorts mirent quelques temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus au sol. Il lança des sorts pour protéger Ron et Ginny qui le regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Il vit Hermione qui se battait contre deux Mangemorts avec l'aide de Drago.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il froidement alors qu'Hermione en stupéfixait un.

- On est dans ton camp Harry ! répondit-elle en laissant Drago se battre seul

- Explique-moi alors pourquoi tu portes la Marques des Ténèbres ?! Ma propre sœur me trahit ! fit-il avec une rage qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas.

- Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard Harry, je t'en pris pardonne moi !

- Ce que tu as fais est trop grave… » fit-il en s'éloignant vers Voldemort.

Hermione fondit une nouvelle fois en larme. Elle venait de perdre son frère. Il allait peut-être vraiment mourir et elle ne lui aura pas dit au revoir comme il se doit. Drago, qui avait neutralisé le Mangemort, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Ce contact la calma peu à peu et elle s'abandonna à l'étreinte. Mais celle-ci fut de courte durée.

« Drago ! cria Lucius Malfoy

- Père, répondit simplement le concerné.

- C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Qui plus est, la femme du Maître !

- Je sais Père.

- Tu nous trahis ! Tu n'es qu'un traître Drago, comme ta mère !

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! fit Drago hors de lui.

- Tu vas payer pour ta traîtrise Drago ! _Avada_… commença Lucius.

-_ Avada Kedavra _! » cria Drago avec colère.

Lucius Malfoy tomba inerte sur le sol, figé dans un rictus malfaisant. Hermione se réfugia dans les bras de Drago pour le calmer à son tour. Il tremblait de rage.

« Pour ma mère, pour mon enfant et pour Hermione », dit-il avant de cracher sur le corps de Lucius.

Soudain, ils se rendirent compte que le silence régnait. Un silence de plomb ajouté à une absence totale de mouvement. Seuls Harry et Voldemort bougeaient dans un cercle qu'ils traçaient eux même sans s'en rendre compte. Tout se passa très vite. Hermione vit Harry et Voldemort lever leurs baguettes en même temps et prononcer un sort qu'elle n'entendit pas. Il eut des éclairs de lumière, une forte détonation et Hermione vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres tomber au sol les bras en croix, ses yeux rouges révulsés.  
Il y eut un battement et soudain les cris de joie se firent entendre. Mais Hermione ne les entendit pas. Elle se tourna vers Drago qui lui souria. Mais elle ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Elle porta la main à sa gorge et ouvrit de grands yeux. Lorsque Drago se rendit compte qu'Hermione avait un problème, celle-ci était tombée à terre, suffocante. Il essaya de l'aider à aller mieux en la soulevant à moitié pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle, mais à la place, elle perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait sur le visage et elle s'évanouit dans les bras de son prince...

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Oui je sais c'est horrible ce que je fais, mais sinon mon histoire n'aurai plus d'intérêt ^^. La suite fin Août promit !  
Bisous Bisous**


	24. Chapter 23

De retour de vacances ^^ J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre et que cette suite va vous plaire !  
Bisouuus et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Un ascenseur émotionnel c'est passer d'une forte émotion à son opposée en seulement quelques secondes. Drago venait d'en vivre un. Il était passé d'une joie intense due à la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres à une profonde détresse en voyant Hermione s'effondrer au sol, suffocante. Sa peur fut plus grande lorsqu'il souleva Hermione de sol et qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne respirait plus. Il avait alors courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour rejoindre Madame Pomfresh, ignorant la bataille qui avait reprit entre les élèves et les Mangemorts restant.

« Monsieur Malfoy, si votre amie a seulement perdue connaissance, installez-la sur un fauteuil au fond de la salle, fit l'infirmière lorsque Drago s'approcha d'elle.

- ELLE NE RESPIRE PLUS ! répondit Drago en criant de désespoir.

- Très bien, très bien ! s'empressa de dire Madame Pomfresh, désarçonnée par le ton du jeune homme. Installez-la ici, je m'occupe d'elle. »

Drago eut tout juste le temps de la poser sur le lit, que plusieurs médecins de Sainte Mangouste s'approchèrent pour s'occuper d'Hermione et il fut poussé dehors par l'infirmière de l'école malgré les combats qui continuaient. Il restait peu de Mangemorts, beaucoup avaient préféré prendre la fuite ou même se rendre. D'autre étaient morts et d'autres encore avaient déjà été emmenés à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Drago put voir que l'avantage était désormais aux mains des élèves, muent par une force nouvelle comme si la mort de Voldemort leur avait redonnée la force et le courage pour mettre un point final à cette guerre devenue trop sanglante. Il se passa deux heures. Drago, à l'écart, était dans un état second et il ne se rendit pas compte que tout était terminé. Autour de lui, certains étaient heureux d'être en vie, d'autres pleuraient leurs amis perdus. Ensuite, on fit réunir tout le monde devant la porte du hall. Drago suivit comme un robot la foule d'élèves. Lorsque tout le monde fut là, Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Mes chers élèves, j'admire le courage que vous avez eu afin d'anéantir Lord Voldemort et ses partisans. Sans vous, le monde courrait à sa perte et vous avez sauvé la vie d'un très grand nombre de personne, Moldus et sorciers confondus. Malgré tout, nombre d'entre vous on perdu un être cher aujourd'hui et les jours précédents, c'est pourquoi après-demain, lorsque vous aurez tous repris des forces, j'organiserai des funérailles pour les défunts de cette guerre. Je voudrais aussi ajouter que si certains ont besoin de parler pour se soulager, qu'ils le fassent. Ne laissez pas vos peurs et vos regrets prendre le dessus, nous sommes tous là pour nous entraider. Sur ce, je vais terminer en vous disant à toutes et à tous bravo. Bonne soirée, même si la tristesse est dans vos cœur. »

Les élèves, émus par ce discours, commencèrent à applaudir. Puis Harry se plaça face à tout le monde.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore en a déjà dit pas mal mais je voulais ajouter quelques trucs. Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier mes amis, sans eux je n'aurais jamais put éliminer Voldemort. Mais je voudrais aussi vous remercier vous, car ce n'était pas un combat personnel. Ce combat était aussi le votre et sans vous on n'en serait pas là. Enfin je voulais faire part de toutes mes condoléances aux familles brisées par Voldemort et par cette guerre. »

Les applaudissements reprirent, plus fort et des cris de joies s'élevèrent. Harry s'éloigna pour rejoindre Ron et Ginny qu'il serra longuement dans ses bras malgré le regard de son meilleur ami.

« Harry, tu nous as sauvé la vie ! s'exclama Ron lorsqu'il relâcha Ginny.

- Oui mais je te le répète, sans vous je n'y serais pas arrivé !

- Hermione aussi, ne l'oublie pas ! ajouta Ginny

- Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec cette garce ! fit Harry avec colère.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu ne l'as pas vue ? Elle était avec Malfoy et Voldemort !

- Harry ! Hermione n'aurai jamais fait ça ! Et elle n'était pas là, sinon je l'aurai vue ! l'arrêta Ginny.

- Tu te trompe complètement ! ajouta Ron.

- Comment ça ? Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Simplement vous étiez pris par vos combats ! Elle était LA ! lança Harry avec fougue.

- Hermione a disparue Harry et elle n'était pas là ce soir, fit Ginny doucement, mais nous avons aussi Drago se battre CONTRE les Mangemorts !

- C'était une ruse c'est tout ! se justifia Harry toujours en colère.

- Non Harry, dit Ron, il s'est passé des choses depuis que tu es partis et…

- Voldemort me l'a présenté comme sa femme ! le coupa Harry.

- Pardon ? firent Ron et Ginny à l'unisson.

- Lorsque j'ai retrouvé Voldemort dans la clairière, elle était juste derrière lui. Elle avait la Marque à son bras et Voldemort m'a dit qu'ils venaient de se marier ! Elle n'a pas cherché à dire non !

- C'est impossible… fit Ron déboussolé.

- La seule façon de savoir est d'aller voir Drago ! décréta Ginny en le cherchant des yeux. Il est là bas allons-y ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers Drago qui était sous un saule, face au lac, les yeux dans le vide. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé une éternité depuis qu'Hermione était à l'infirmerie. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des pas précipités derrière lui.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez, fit-il sombrement en voyant Ginny, Ron et Harry.

- La vérité Drago, fit Ginny.

- Quelle vérité ? Celle où Potter rejette sa sœur ou celle où Hermione s'est sacrifiée pour un frère qui la rejette ?!

- Tu es au courant ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses Potter, contrairement à toi !

- Restons calme, tempéra Ron. Si on racontait l'histoire du début ? Je pense que chacune de nos versions ont un trou, donc laissons la parole à Drago.

- Qui te dis que j'ai envie d'en parler ?! Surtout à Potter ! répliqua sèchement l'intéressé.

- Pour Hermione, fit doucement Ginny, je sais qu'elle voudrait que se soit toi plutôt que nous…

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous… commença Harry.

- Très bien, soupira Drago, mais laissez moi parler, ajouta-t-il se doutant des prochaines réactions de Harry. »

Il s'allongea sur le dos et commença son récit.

« La première fois que j'ai vue Hermione c'était l'été entre la 4ème et la 5ème année. Nous étions tous les deux en vacances au même endroit dans un camping dans le sud de la France, elle était seul donc je lui avais proposé de se joindre à mes amis et moi pour les vacances. On est très vite devenu proche, en tant qu'amis s'entend. Puis la fin des vacances au camping arriva et Hermione dut repartir à Paris et moi à Londres. Mais lorsque je me fus éloigné d'elle, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais littéralement amoureux et que je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle. Pendant le camping on était pratiquement 24h/24h ensemble et la séparation avait été difficile ! C'est pourquoi je l'ai rejointe à Paris. Nous nous sommes mis ensemble à ce moment là et nous avons passé toute la suite des vacances ensemble. Elle était ma confidente, je lui confiais tout, même à propos de mon père et de Voldemort. A la rentrée nous avons du bien sur nous séparer, mais nous avons gardé contact et nous avons pu rester ensemble. On se voyait pratiquement à toutes les vacances. Après la 5ème année, nous avons une nouvelle fois passé nos vacances ensemble dans le même camping que l'année précédente. Nous avons continué jusqu'en Mars de la 6ème année. Ce mois là, Hermione est venue me retrouver chez moi pour m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Quel bonheur ! Mais il fut de courte durée car mon père apprit la nouvelle et la captura pour la torturer. »

Le visage d'Harry se tordit sous l'effet de la colère, il voulu dire quelque chose mais Ginny lui plaqua si vivement la main sur la bouche qu'il en resta bouche bée. Drago continua son histoire comme-ci de rien n'était.

« Je vous passe les détails sordides, toujours est-il qu'Hermione a profondément été profondément choquée par ce qu'elle a vécu et elle a perdu notre enfant lors d'une séance particulièrement intense… Le jour où mon père l'avait capturé, il m'avait fait croire qu'elle s'était enfuie lorsque j'étais allé voir ma mère et qu'elle était morte dans un banal accident de voiture moldu… Je me suis forcé à l'oublier, reniant notre vie commune dans un coin de ma tête. Et puis en Septembre, je la vois au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, à côté de vous. Ce fut un choc. Je savais qu'elle m'avait reconnu, mais j'ai préféré attendre avant de reprendre contact avec elle et lui demander des explications. Puis un jour nous avons discuté et c'est là qu'elle m'a raconté sa captivité. Elle ne voulait plus me voir, ce qui était compréhensible, mais peu à peu nous avons reprit confiance l'un en l'autre. Nous nous sommes rapprochés et elle m'a avoué que Potter était son frère et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait rejoint Poudlard. Nous nous sommes ensuite remis ensemble et Potter est parti à la recherche des Horcruxes. Oui je suis au courant, fit Drago en voyant l'expression d'Harry. »

Drago continua à narrer son histoire ; la reprise des cours d'AD, la capture d'Hermione et son mariage avec le Lord, la tristesse de Hermione face au regard de son frère dans la clairière, son combat face à Lucius et le malaise d'Hermione. A la fin, Drago avait la bouche sèche d'avoir tant parlé. Il vit aussi que les larmes avaient jaillies de ses yeux sans qu'il s'en rende compte et il les essuya rapidement d'un revers de main. Face à lui, Harry était stupéfait et resta silencieux.

« Où est-elle ? s'alarma Ginny.

- A l'infirmerie, répondit tristement Drago.

- Depuis quand ?

- Longtemps… trop longtemps…

- Allons la voir, fit Ron avec courage. »

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'infirmerie et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du lit où Hermione était étendu, ils eurent tous un mouvement de recul. La blancheur de sa peau était effrayante et elle paraissait vraiment très mal en point.

« Madame, comment va-t-elle ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

- Elle respire d'elle-même mais très faiblement… Et nous n'avons aucune idée de quand elle se réveillera. Nous ne savons toujours pas ce qui a causé ce malaise donc…

- Elle s'était marié à Voldemort, la coupa Drago.

- Par… Pardon ? s'offusqua Pomfresh.

- Vous avez très bien compris ! s'énerva Drago.

- Comment était le mariage ? demanda Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Il y a eut un partage des sangs, comme chez les sorciers.

- Nous avons trouvé la cause du malaise… dit Dumbledore après un silence.

- Ah bon ? fit Ginny.

- Lors de la Cérémonie du partage des sangs, Hermione a perdu beaucoup de sang. La seule chose qui explique qu'elle eut été encore en vie est que les forces maléfiques de Voldemort coulaient en elle en la maintenant en vie. Maintenant que Voldemort est mort, elle a elle aussi arrêté de vivre, expliqua Dumbledore.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire maintenant ? s'angoissa Ginny.

- Attendre. Seulement attendre qu'elle ait assez de force pour se réveiller… »

_A suivre..._


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Attendre. C'est ce qu'ils firent, longtemps. Très longtemps. Au point que Drago et Harry en avait perdu la notion du temps. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture, ils étaient tous les deux présents autour du lit où Hermione était allongée. Les heures passaient, inexorablement, les amenant au matin des Funérailles organisées par Dumbledore. Avec réticence ils quittèrent Hermione pour se préparer.

« Ca m'étonnerai vraiment s'il y avait du changement aujourd'hui… » leur avait dit Madame Pomfresh pour les obliger à quitter l'infirmerie.

La cérémonie fut belle et beaucoup d'élèves pleurèrent. Lorsqu'elle fut finit, il y eut un grand buffet qui eut pour objectif de réunir les élèves. Objectif réussit car les élèves s'installaient là où ils voulaient sur les tables qui n'avaient plus de maison propre. Ron et Ginny s'installèrent même sur la table des Serpentards jusqu'alors vide. Drago les remercia du geste lorsqu'il s'installa avec eux. Harry en revanche s'arrêta et les regarda avec étonnement.

« Pourquoi cette table ? Celle de Griffondor est beaucoup mieux ! fit-il à ses amis.

- Tu n'as pas vu que personne n'allait à sa propre table ? demanda Ginny.

- Si mais c'est la table de Serpentard !

- Les barrières sont tombées Harry, il n'y a plus de séparation. Du moins dans la Grande Salle…

- Ginny a raison, fit Ron, toutes ces discriminations sont inutiles et ne font que créer des histoires.

- Vous avez raison ! s'exclama Harry en s'asseyant près de Ginny qui lui pressa le bras affectueusement. C'était ridicule de ma part et ces séparations le sont aussi !

- Bien dit Harry ! rigola Ron. »

L'atmosphère se détentit un peu et ils purent profiter d'un déjeuné tranquille sans aucune pression. Mais la santé d'Hermione préoccupait Drago et dès qu'il eut finit son repas, il regagna l'infirmerie sous l'œil interloqué de Harry mais qui ne fit aucun commentaire.  
C'était la première fois que Drago avait un moment seul avec Hermione. Auparavant Harry était toujours là, culpabilisant pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'y avait que lui et Hermione dans la pièce. Drago s'assit près du lit et prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

« Hermione… sanglota-t-il, où es-tu ? On a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi… Tu es la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé. J'ai cru te perdre une fois déjà auparavant, je ne pourrais pas le supporter une seconde fois. Tu es toute ma vie désormais, je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Je t'en pris, trouve la force de revenir avec nous !... »

Drago ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Harry venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Celui-ci écoutait attentivement ce que le blond disait.

« Tu sais, si j'avais su que tout ça finirai ainsi, je ne serai jamais revenu vers toi. Je t'aurai épargné… Mais tu aurais quand même trouvé le moyen de te fourrer dans les ennuis toute seule… C'est à croire que les Potter sont attirés par les ennuis comme les mouches par la merde… »

Il rigola puis son visage reprit une expression triste.

« Pourquoi… Comment à tu pus croire mon père quand il t'a dit qu'il tenait Ron et Ginny ? Je te pensais vraiment plus intelligente que ça ! Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione, c'est de la mienne, seulement de la mienne. Le seul à blâmer c'est moi ! Lorsque tu te réveilleras, parce que tu vas te réveiller j'en suis sur, je disparaitrais. Tu ne me reverras plus et je ne t'attirerai plus dans des dangers qui mettraient ta vie en péril… Je partirai loin et…

- Non, dit soudainement Harry. »

Drago sursauta.

« Tu ne partiras pas.

- Tu ne peux pas m'obligé à rester. Surtout pas toi ! répondit Drago.

Je ne t'y obligerai pas, non, je crois même que je te forcerai à partir si ça ne concernait que moi.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Hermione ne te laissera jamais partir, tu le sais très bien ! Et puis je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Avant que je parte pour chercher les Horcruxes, Hermione était heureuse. Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. Je pense que tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée, tu lui as redonné le sourire dans cette période sombre et tu étais là quand je suis parti. Tu étais là pour elle et je sais que tu le seras toujours. Elle t'aime trop pour te laisser partir… »

Drago resta silencieux.

« Tu l'aimes hein ? fit Harry avec un sourire.

- Plus que de raison… souria Drago en retour.

- Tu sais, j'ai pensé à un truc… qui je suis sur fera plaisir à Hermione.

- Je t'écoute, dit Drago.

- Avec ce qui s'est passé ce midi, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire une trêve. Tu as montré à tout le monde que tu étais bon et je me rends aujourd'hui compte que le plus idiot entre nous deux, c'est moi. Cette rivalité Griffondor/Serpentard est puérile et elle fait souffrir Hermione. J'aime Hermione, c'est ma sœur, et tu l'aimes aussi. La meilleure chose qu'on puisse lui offrir c'est une trêve.

- Je suis d'accord ! s'exclama Drago en se levant. »

Il s'approcha d'Harry. Ils se regardèrent puis se serrèrent la main.

« Pour Hermione, fit Harry.

- Pour Hermione, répondit Drago. »

Soudain, ils entendirent le bruissement de draps près d'eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent qu'Hermione avait bougé.

« Hermione ? » appela doucement Harry en se rapprochant.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse mais Hermione bougea une nouvelle fois.

« Je vais chercher l'infirmière, fit Drago en s'éloignant.

- D'accord, répondit Harry en prenant la main de sa sœur. Hermione si tu m'entends serre ma main. »

Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Harry baissa la tête et laissa les larmes le submerger. Puis il sentit une légère pression sur sa main, il releva la tête et essuya rapidement ses larmes de sa main libre.

« Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il soulagé. Madame Pomfresh arrive, reste avec moi, je t'en prie…

- Monsieur Potter ? fit Madame Pomfresh qui arrivait à l'instant.

- Elle a bougé madame ! Elle a serré ma main ! répondit Harry avec ferveur.

- Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait. Elle doit être dans une phase de réveil, je dois vous demander de sortir…

- Mais… commencèrent Harry et Drago.

- Non, non et non ! Vous sortez maintenant sinon je vous puni ! »

Harry et Drago attendirent encore devant l'infirmerie. Entre temps Ginny et Ron les avaient rejoints. Au bout d'une heure, l'infirmière leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient entrer mais que par 3. Harry, Ron et Ginny entrèrent donc en premiers.

« Oh Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny les larmes aux yeux en voyant son amie aussi faible.

- Gin', je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas… souffla Hermione.

- Tu es sure ? s'inquiéta néanmoins Ron.

- Mais oui ! Alors Voldemort est mort hein ?

- Oui, tout est terminé ! fit Ginny avec un large sourire.

- Grâce à Harry ! renchérit Ron.

- Hermione, dit ce dernier en s'approchant de sa sœur, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement lors de la bataille… J'ai appris ce que tu avais fait pour nous et je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissant, même si tu auras put trouver une meilleure idée…

- Désolé, répondit Hermione en rigolant, le stress me fait faire des choses bizard… »

Ils discutèrent ainsi quelques temps jusqu'à ce que Ginny ne se lève.

« On aura tout le temps de parler de ça plus tard, quand tu sortiras Hermione, fit-elle.

- Mais Ginny ! protesta Harry qui voulait rester.

- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vouloir voir Hermione… répondit Ginny énigmatique. A plus tard ma puce, repose toi bien, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione.

- A plus, répondit celle-ci. »

Ron et Harry se levèrent à contrecœur et accompagnés de Ginny, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Hermione vit Drago apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte, celui-ci n'arrivait pas à la regarder dans les yeux mais s'approcha malgré tout de son lit.

« Hey, fit doucement Hermione.

- Hey… lui répondit-il dans un murmure. »

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment. Hermione rompit le silence.

« Je t'ai entendu.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Drago.

- Quand j'étais dans le coma, tu es venu me voir et tu m'as parlé… Je t'ai entendu…

- …

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit-elle fermement. Drago regarde-moi, ajouta-t-elle en soulevant le menton du concerné, je t'aime. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée et j'ai aussi besoin de toi pour vivre. Je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi ! C'est impossible ! »

Les yeux de Drago se remplirent de larmes qu'il laissa couler sans honte.

« Tout ce que je t'apporte c'est le malheur ! A cause de moi tu as failli être tuée par mon père, qui a tué notre enfant… Cette année encore tu as été en danger à cause de moi ! Mon père aurait pu te faire du mal ! Voldemort aurait put te tuer aussi ! Il a failli le faire ! Hermione, je suis tout sauf bon, je…

- Drago, sans toi je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est ! le coupa Hermione en lui essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées. Et regarde moi, je suis vivante ! Tout ce qui m'est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute ! Je t'en supplie ne te culpabilise pas pour quelque chose donc tu n'es pas responsable !

- Hermione j'ai tellement eut peur de te perdre… fit Drago s'allongeant près d'elle pour prendre dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi… » répondit Hermione en laissant elle aussi les larmes couler.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Profitant de leurs retrouvailles, savourant la chaleur de l'autre, s'enivrant du parfum de l'autre.

« Tu sais, j'ai aussi entendu Harry quand j'étais dans le coma, dit enfin Hermione.

- Et ? demanda Drago.

- Je suis au courant de votre trêve. Merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi Drago.

- Je ferai tout pour toi mon amour

- Et promet moi une chose...

- Tout ce que tu voudras, fit Drago

- Promet moi de ne jamais partir, de ne plus jamais me dire ce que tu as dis quand j'étais dans le coma... Enfin sauf la partie où tu me dis que tu m'aimes, ça tu peux me le répéter encore et encore, rigola Hermione

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime....» répéta Drago avant d'embrasser le front d'une Hermione aux anges.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Non Hermione n'est pas morte ! Vous avez eu peur hein ^^  
Pour la suite il va falloir attendre un peu car c'est la rentrée et il faut que je me prépare pour la Terminale !  
Bonne rentrée à toutes et à tous !  
Bisouuus


	26. Epilogue

**Chapitre 25**

Hermione était sortie quelques jours plus tard, après avoir repris ses forces. La reprise des cours avait été difficile, mais les élèves de 7ème année devaient travailler un maximum pour obtenir leur diplôme de fin d'étude. Grâce à Hermione, qui n'avait rien perdu de son intelligence, Harry, Ron et Drago passèrent leurs examens avec brio. Bien sur Hermione avait été élue Major de sa promotion. A la sortie de Poudlard, Ron s'était pris un petit appartement au Nord de Londres en colocation avec Harry qui attendait Ginny car celle-ci devait faire sa 7ème année à Poudlard. Mais ils avaient décidé d'habiter ensemble sitôt son diplôme en poche. Hermione et Drago s'installèrent eux aussi ensemble dans une maison au centre de Londres, non loin du Chaudron Baveur. Hermione était entrée dans une école de Médicomage, Drago et Ron avaient débuté leur apprentissage en tant qu'Auror et Harry s'était lancé dans la politique.

5 ans plus tard, Harry avait été élu Ministre de la Magie malgré son jeune âge. Ginny travaillait à la Gazette du Sorcier en tant que chroniqueuse dans la rubrique people. Drago et Ron étaient désormais des Aurors et avaient enfermés plus d'un malfaiteur à Azkaban. Hermione quand à elle était devenue un médecin réputé chez les sorciers. Aujourd'hui, 5 ans après la 7ème année à Poudlard, ils étaient tous réunis en compagnie des Weasley, des Granger, de l'Ordre au complet et de beaucoup d'autres amis, pour célébrer le mariage d'Hermione et Drago. La cérémonie, qui avait eut lieu dans le parc de Poudlard, avait été magnifique et Molly et la mère adoptive d'Hermione pleuraient comme des madeleines. Ils étaient maintenant installés autour de plusieurs tables rondes pour le repas. C'est alors qu'Harry se leva et fit tinter son verre.

« Mes amis, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer le mariage de ma sœur et de mon ancien pire ennemis. Oui, fit Harry en voyant l'air étonné des gens présent, Drago a longtemps été un être abjecte qui ne méritait pas qu'on lui adresse la parole et si on m'avait dit qu'il allait se marier avec ma sœur, je pense que j'aurai rigolé, sincèrement. Mais lorsqu'il a rencontré Hermione, elle l'a littéralement changé. Elle lui a appris à aimer et à être aimer. C'est là que le nouveau Drago est apparut. Personne ne s'en est rendu compte, pourtant le changement était bien là. Il y a 5 ans, je pense que sans lui nous n'aurions pas put gagner la Bataille. Sans son enseignement pendant les cours d'AD et sans sa connaissance du camp adverse, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui. Sans Hermione non plus je pense pas qu'on en serait là. Elle a, à sa manière, affaiblit Voldemort et a contribué à sa perte. Et puis sans elle, je n'aurai jamais trouvé le courage de faire tout ça. Sans elle je n'aurai pas eut ma propre famille, sans elle je n'aurai pas put partir seul détruire les Horcruxes, sans elle je n'aurai pas tué Voldemort, sans elle je ne me serai jamais présenté aux élections et sans elle je n'aurai jamais été Ministre de la Magie. Cette fille est la meilleure sœur qu'on puisse avoir. LA plus courageuse qui soit, la plus sincère, la plus gentille et la plus belle. Alors je lève mon verre à ma sœur Hermione et à mon ami Drago et je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ! »

Les invités applaudirent et levèrent leur verre en félicitant les mariés. Hermione se leva et alla serrer son frère dans ses bras.

« Merci Harry, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne me remercie pas, lui répondit-il, et ne pleure pas, ton maquillage va couler !

- J'ai prévue le coup ! Un petit sortilège en passant et le tour est joué, dit Hermione d'un ton espiègle.

- Ah tout s'explique alors ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry.

- Merci Harry, fit Drago qui arrivait derrière Hermione.

- De rien, c'était sincère. »

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur table en compagnie de Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, Neville et sa femme et Harry. Ils dégustèrent un repas délicieux. Puis vint le moment de la soirée dansante. Hermione, dans la longue robe blanche, et Drago, dans son costume gris, étaient au centre de la piste pour ouvrir a dance. Ils virevoltaient au son de la musique et peu à peu les invités les rejoignirent.

« A quoi pense mon cher mari ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

- A mon père…

- Quoi ?! fit Hermione en perdant son sourire.

- Il doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! rigola gentiment Drago.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je demande le divorce sur le champ, tu ferais mieux d'éviter de profaner mon mariage avec des mots pareil !

- Je rigole Hermione ! la rassura Drago.

- J'espère bien !

- J'aime quand tu t'énerve, mon amour.

- Oui et bien ne prends pas trop l'habitude de me mettre en rogne, bougonna Hermione en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Humm, c'est trop tentant ! » s'exclama Drago avant d'embrasser langoureusement sa femme.

Nous allons maintenant laisser nos amoureux préférés dans leur monde. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'ils vécurent heureux et eurent de beaux enfants, Enzo et Louise qui allèrent à Poudlard et respectivement à Serpentard et Griffondor. Ginny et Harry eurent deux filles, Mathilde et Lily, et un garçon, James, qui allèrent tous à Griffondor. Enfin Ron se maria avec Amandine, une jeune Auror qu'il avait rencontré sur le terrain et ensemble ils eurent un petit garçon, Hugo, qui alla lui aussi à Griffondor.

Mon histoire se termine ici mais la leur continuera jusqu'à la fin des temps…

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de mon histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus du début jusqu'à ce dernier chapitre.  
J'en écrirai sans doute une autre mais pas pour le moment. Je ne peux pas garantir qu'elle sera sur Hermione et Drago mais je ne suis pas encore décidée.  
Bonne continuation à toutes et à tous, merci de m'avoir soutenu jusqu'ici, vos reviews m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir ! Merci encore!

Bisous Bisous 3.


End file.
